Lust for revenge & romance
by Packsane
Summary: A young mercenary called Fade in a quest for revenge. The protagonist involves himself with various organizations during his quest and he also meets women from known titles. Characters here are altered. Rated M for explicit scenes and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

1st fanfic made out of boredom. Unorganized, random events, original characters, characters crossover from known titles may be a bit altered and sometimes nonsense things are present in the story. Not intended for young audiences well because of explicit sex scenes. Sex with women the protagonist will meet in his journey.

Plot: A story where a young mercenary called Fade was thought to be killed in a contract he took. He goes on a journey to track down and exact revenge against his killers. While having no powers, he would encounter various foes that possess supernatural powers and abilities. During his quest for revenge, he'll meet women and be involved in their troubles. As well as being romantically involved with them.

Crossover in various titles for the ladies

Note: I don't own Mai Shiranui or any SNK related characters as they are owned by SNK themselves. I don't make money out of this.

Genre: Romance, Action, Nudity, Fantasy, a little bit of humor

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

It began when Fade was given a contract from an unknown source to a eliminate a drug dealer named Ryuji Kido who was said to be disguising himself as a student in a school located in Tokyo, Japan. The contract details stated a reward of $150,000 provided with a picture of the deceased target as proof of the job done. The mercenary liked challenges so he accepted it without hesitation. Looking at his reflection in the mirror: Short black hair, brown eyes, fairly muscular build. He smiled "Alright tomorrow I get paid."

 **The next day..**

Positioned in a vantage point he has his binoculars' sight set in front of the school to take note if the target is one of the students entering the campus this early morning. Noting the target "There you are." After the target went into the school grounds he saw a delinquent harrassing a couple of girls. He needed a school uniform to blend into campus so he threw a pebble at the delinquent's head capturing his attention. The troublemaker then went after the mercenary. He followed the mercenary outside the school in an area where there are no witnessess. Before the delinquent was able to say anything he was knocked out by a straight right to his jaw. The delinquent unconsious, Fade took his clothes to disguise himself as a student. His first step was to put a tracker in the target's clothing so that he may find him later on as the dismissal time all the students will be exiting the school.

 **In the school grounds after obtaining the delinquent student's clothes**

Fade: Hey got a sec?" (He asked a student)

Student: What is it?

Fade: Might you happen to know where this guy's classroom is? (Shows the picture of the target)"

Student: He's a student of 2-C. I've never seen him before though.

Fade: Thanks

Fade made his way to the class of 2-C as class started but before reaching the room was halted by a teacher saying "Have I seen you before?" Fade replied "Ugh, I think so."

Fade: I'm ugh Kazuma Sato (After taking note of the identity of the delinquent he knocked out earlier)

Teacher: Ah Mr. Sato trying to change your appearance again I see?

Fade: Yeah ugh it's a new look. I've gotta get to class 2-C

Teacher: Oh no you don't! You belong to class 1-C not 2-C. Word is you've been harrassing Ms. Shirai again. You just got back from suspension.

Fade: Shirai? Ok ok.

Fade, frustrated, walks to the class of 1-C mumbles to himself. "I should never take a harrassers identiy ever. Damn it... it ruins my charm with women."

After class now lunch break, the mercenary in his thoughts "I'm having a bad day being called names in the class. Oh well it's not me anyway. Now where do I find that son bitch Kido. I gotta grab a bite first I'm starving."

 **In the Cafeteria**

After getting food he sat with 3 students who were currently chatting about a girl. Fade was listening to their conversation hearing one of them "Look at that chick with the brown hair she's so hot!" The other student says "That girl Shirai Mia has been here for a few days and yet she's extremely popular with the other cool boys. Those assholes are always flirting with her but at least they're always turned down." The last student says "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend later! She's like an angel!" A reply by the first student "Don't bother you're just gonna be compared to this Andy guys she always speak off after. Damn it I want to fuck her so much! I guess we'll only be able fantasize her." The three of them sobbed.

Fade saw the girl they were pointing at. His heart beat fast as he was stunned by the girl's appearance. In his thoughts "Shirai Mia? What a hot girl! Definitely didn't see this one coming. How the school uniform shows off her figure is amazing. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, large breasts, miniskirt." While zooming his eyes on her beautiful face and breasts "I can almost see her panties in that miniskirt. She shows excellent cleavage out of that outfit too. Maybe I'll try my natural charm at her. I suppose it's better ask her out once I completed this contract."

The mercenary was so captivated by the girl's appearance that it caught her attention. She took note of him staring as she was talking to the guys who were flirting with her. The girl said to herself "I haven't seen this guy before. He's so cute and handsome. He might be even cuter than Andy." She then giggled.

Fade asked one of the students he was sitting with "Hey, what class is she in?" Student replied "The hell are you asking that? She's under class 2-C man. Why? You think you have a chance at her after harrassing her and other girls?" He replied "Whatever, I have your answer."

Now he has to get to class 2-C to seek Ryuji and maybe see Mia much closer if given the opportunity. He stayed in the school clinic room for a while pretending to be sick. He waited for the class of 2-C to end. Before leaving the room he saw blood pack on a table. He just took note of it just in case he might need it. Leaving the medical room, he finally has Ryuji in his sights. As much as he wanted to complete the contract there he doesn't want to because it'll cause unwanted attention and there are too many witnesses. He got behind him and put a small tracker on his jacket so that he can locate him after school ends.

Ryuji noticed from behind played along the mercenary's attempt. He said to himself "Well it seems like the second bird showed himself. Things are going according to plan. You're in for a treat alongside Mai Shiranui later. That bitch has been going with that false name Shirai Mia these couple of days. She's been a hindrance to my operation like you. "

Mai noticed the stranger that she referred to as handsome put a small tracker on Ryuji's jacket "A tracker? Pretty boy must be on to something. I thought I'm the only one who's after him. I better have a word with this guy in private. I just know the place."

Fade had now set the coordinates on his phone for him to track down the target later "Alright gotcha. Just gotta wait 'til you're alone." After Ryuji left..

The delinquent, the real Sato who only has his boxers on, shouted at the hall "Hey, give me back my clothes you thief!" pointing at the mercenary. "Damn it. I totally forgot about him waking up at this time. I should've killed him instead." Fade while running away from Sato. Sato wasn't alone he was with his gang of delinquents. The now troubled mercenary couldn't find a spot where to hide as there were a lot of students around the corner thinking they might give his position away.

While trying to lose his pursuers, he was suddenly pulled inside a room as he turned a corner. Luckily there were no students. His mouth covered by an unfamiliar hand he also sees his pursuers running past the room he was pulled into. Sato saying "You go straight, and you search that room and I'll go downstairs. Find that son of a bitch!"

He felt the unfamiliar hand that covered his mouth. It was soft for it was a woman's. He turned his back only to find out that it was Mai, the girl he thinks is Mia and the one he had the hots on, who pulled him. He was surprised that he would never thought to get close to her and more importantly alone with her in a room. He smelled her fragrance as he was distracted by her good looks. He can't keep his eyes off her breasts. He looked at her face then greeted the brunette "Uhm hi Mia, fancy meeting you here." She replied "It's actually Mai, Mai Shiranui. You can just call me Mai. Nobody goes to this room so you don't have to worry about Sato now. Now I have to ask...Why are you after Ryuji Kido?" Mai glared.

Staring at her breasts quickly then looking at her beautiful face.

Fade: After him? I don't know what you're talking about.

Mai: Hmm.. I found this knife in your pocket. (Holding his concealed switchblade)

Fade: When did?... How?

His surprised reaction turned Mai's glare into a smile. Apparently she finds him more attractive when he's surprised.

Mai: I got it from your pocket when I pulled you here cutie. I also saw you planting a tracker on Ryuji. So who are you and why are you really here? (Seriously now asking)

Fade: I'm a mercenary. I call myself Fade because after my target is eliminated I disappear without a trace.

Mai: I understand that we're both after him but I need him alive. I can't let you kill him.

Fade: You can't change my mind. I wanna get paid.

Mai knows that he is infatuated with her uses it to her advantage. Mai playing with her hair and getting close to him "Tell you what if you decide not to kill him maybe we can have some fun in this room. Nobody goes to this classroom anyway and the walls here are muffled." Fade being under her spell replies "Fun? What do you mean by that?" Mai says "Oh you know the kind of fun that we get to know each other more" she winked at him as show put both her arms on the side of her breasts revealing more cleavage. Mai telling herself "I know I'm just seducing him but there's something about his charm I can't resist. Well Andy doesn't pay attention to me anyway. I don't mind getting intimate with him." Mai pulling her uniform up to reveal her toned stomach.

The turned on mercenary replies "I think I might've changed my mind now..Whe" Before he finished his sentence Sato and his friends barged in the room and found him. They stopped as they were stunned by the woman he was talking to. The three pursuers were obviously distracted by Mai's outfit. She threw her fans at them "Kacho Sen" knocking them out. The mercenary surprised "Where did you get those fans? I never saw you holding them earlier." Mai teased him "I'm a ninja. These fans are my personal weapon of choice. Things are heating up it seems." Mai in her thoughts "Hehe, he's so cute when he's all surprised." The mercenary thinking to himself "How in the hell? She's so fast. She knocked those guys with a fan." "Now where where we?" The brunette back to her seduction.

 _*Sex scene_

Mai leaned close to him then backed him against the wall. She let his chest feel her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck while looking at him seductively. Mai describing his features "Black short hair, brown eyes, toned body I reckon." He replied "Of cour..." She planted a kiss on his lips silencing his answer. The mercenary feeling her soft lips against hers was enjoying his time forgetting about his contract. Mai now opens her mouth and using her tongue with her kisses turned the mercenary on more. The man now is complying with her advances as he now is moving his lips and tongue to wrestle with hers. They did this for a few minutes. Little did Mai know that he actually is now developing feelings for her as she is too for him for she now has forgotten about Andy. He now changed their positions as Mai is now against the wall. He wraps his arm around on her back as he caress it and feel her spine. It gave him a bit of a surprise that she wasn't wearing any bra. He then wrapped his left arm around her right leg lifting it as he uses his right hand to touch her ass. Mai was giving soft moans in his mouth in their makeout session. It was getting heated now as Mai too is aroused. She pushed him on the table and removed his top revealing his toned body. The brunette gasped "Oh wow. Your physique is amazing." The mercenary replied "Shh.. quiet." Silencing her with a kiss. Mai responed with a soft moan again from his kiss. He puts both of his hands on her large breasts massaging them resulting more moans from the woman. Mai enjoying his massages "More ohh ahh.." She pull her top off revealing her breasts. He was now touching her bare breasts. His fingers playing with her nipples made Mai moan "Oh.. Ugh. Yes. It's so good. Don't stop." He puts his mouth in her right nipple licking it while his right hand massaging and playing with her right breast he also was twisting her nipple. It aroused Mai that she was moaning loud and breathing heavily. Mai now getting impatient wanted to go down on him. She pushed him and asked him to sit down on a chair. The mercenary complied with the order. The aroused woman undid his pants zippper. She pulled his pants and underwear down and saw his erect member. His size very much turned her on more as it surprised her. She was very impressed by his size. She then nervously grabbed his member stroking it up and down. It was so hard. Mai's actions resulted Fade moaning out of pleasure. She then used the tip of her tongue to twirl a bit on his member. She then took the whole in her mouth. She was now bobbing her head up and down. The mercenary wanted more of her pleasure. He the took her ponytail and guided her mouth deeply in his organ.

Fade panting "Argh I'm coming!" He then spilled his load on her face. Mai blushing and smiling at him enjoyed the intimate moment. He wiped the load from her face. She thought she gave him the satisfaction he wanted but he was still turned on and ready to go.

He stood her up and then lifted her and had her sit on the table. He pulled her skirt off and quickly took her wet white panties away and inserted his shaft to Mai's. This resulted Mai screaming in pleasure as she bobbed her head back. He was now inside her. Slow with his trust he is enjoying her tightness he then gradually speed up his pace. Both of them are panting in pleasure Mai's breasts were bouncing with each thrust as be puts his mouth on her left breast and licked her nipples and gave it a little bite which echoed a response of a loud moan from her. Both of them wrapped their arms with each other as both of them are nearing climax.

"I'm coming! Let's come together!" Mai said while panting & moaning very loud. Mai hugged him very tight as both of them came.

 **After resting a few minutes.**

"Consider my mind changed. I won't kill him beautiful." the mercenary said to his new love. He also never thought that he'd have sex with a woman he just met. More so sex with Mai Shiranui. Mai blushed but then told the mercenary "I almost forgot to tell you. Don't go after him. Not at least now. He's good with mind games. I noticed him take note of the tracker you planted earlier." Fade confidently "Then that's good I'll beat him and his thugs should he ever brings some. I'll leave him alive for you." Mai angrily replied "You don't understand! He's very dangerous! He knows you're coming for him." The mercenary picking up his clothes "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you Mai." Fade got dressed and left. Mai thinking aloud "I better watch from a distance just to make sure." Mai quickly dressed herself with her traditional red ninja garb and then left the room via window.

It was sunset and the mercenary knows where to find his target. Conveniently the target is moving to a location he wants him to be. A dead end. He returned to a secluded spot where he stashed his gear and weapons. His outfit now and loadout. With his preferred color for the mission black: Leather jacket, leather pants, fingerless gloves and combat boots. A supressed pistol, combat knife and a few smoke grenades.

 **Moonlight in a dark dead end alley**

Fade caught up to Ryuji "Well well. Took you long enough. Are you here to kill me?"

The mercenary replied "I was supposed to but I'll have to incapacitate you instead. I believe a friend of mine needs something from you."

"Oh you mean Mai? Hahaha!" Ryuji laughed. "Strange? She isn't here. I was suppose to have 2 birds killed with one stone. I guess I'll kill her after I'm done with you."

"Oh just shut up already." Fade angrily responded. He drawed his pistol and pointed at him. Ryuji not moving an inch and still smiling. "What's the matter?" The mercenary was now irritated by the target. Suddenly an armed assailant attacked from the side. Fade saw it coming and dodged proceeded to shoot the assailant's right leg and then spinning back kicking him to the chest. Another assailant came from Fade's blind disarming him of his gun. 4 more appeared armed with a crowbar, baseball bat and a switchblade attacked. He armed himself with his combat knife and defended himself. He incapacitated the 4 attackers. He broke a sweat.

The confident mercenary pointed at Ryuji "That the best you got?" Ryuji smiles. Suddenly Fade got attacked by an individual from behind. He was slashed by a knife. The guy was fast as he was tall, had slicked back blonde hair and looked like a psychopath. It was Yamazaki. Fade surprised by his attacker as he never encountered his type before in his previous contracts. Fade asked "Who the hell are you?" the attacker replied "Ryuji Yamazaki". The mercenary smiled at his attacker "Well nice surprise attack. This will be fun." The both of them fought. Fade hardly defended himself against his attacker. He got various cuts from him. He was just being toyed around whenever he would land a hit on Yamazaki it seemingly had no effect on him. The wounded mercenary uttered to himself "Damn, I can't even see his arms move. He doesn't even seem to be hurt by my attacks!" Then he got suddenly stabbed on the chest by his attacker's knife "Guhhh..". He fell down on his knees lying face down on the floor bleeding on his own pool of blood. Yamazaki asked his employer "Is this the mercenary that was hired to kill you, Kido?" Kiddo replied "Yes hahaha!" Yamazaki was now ready to finish him off. Before delivering the finishing blow he was hit by a familiar red fan. It was Mai who just came in time saved the mercenary from death. Yamazaki mad kicked the mercenary flying in the air who landed on the ninja's feet.

"Fade are you okay? I'm sorry I was late. I ran through his thugs while making my way here." Mai worried as she checked up on him. He replied "No he hit my vitals. I don't think I'm gonna make it. You look so beautiful. I love your look and outfit" the mercenary flirting with her made Mai smile a bit. Yamazaki licking the blood from his knife "What a weakling. Some mercenary this chump turn out to be." Kido also added "I guess all he can do is charm but can't harm hahaha!" Mai angrily staring at Kido and Yamazaki "I won't forgive you for this!" Yamazaki let's get this fight started then!

As Mai and Yamazaki are fighting, the mercenary was watching the both of them. He was surprised to see Mai create fire and actually keeping up with Yamazaki He said in his thoughts: "Damn it. I don't think I can help her. I'm going to die. I never thought I'd meet someone like her and someone like this Yamazaki guy. Both of them are skilled. They have powers. Powers and skills I don't even possess."

Kido smiled and called thugs to help out Yamazaki because he was defeated by Mai before. Mai exhausted from battling Yamazaki and now outnumbered. She knew she has to escape but can't because she doesn't want to leave the dying mercenary alone. She went to him to check up on him. He said "Go. It's okay. It's my fault I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry." Mai nodded silently after his words.

The armed attackers came on to her she retaliated with her attack "Kagerou No Mai" setting the thugs aflame. She quickly escaped by jumping across the alley walls. Fade closed his eyes when Mai left. The ninja looking back after escaping "I'm sorry I should've got there sooner. What we had was special. I will never forget you."

Yamazaki and the thugs left the scene. Kido walked to Fade's body and then took a photo. He told mercenary a long speech "You know who sent the contract? It was me. It was to get rid of a nuisance like you. The students at the school sure liked the drugs we were selling. The contracts you took and completed before were harming my business and organization. I quickly found out it was just a rival operation. I had them dealt with. Seeing how they contacted you gave me an opportunity to rid of you. Your actions too harmed Mr. Howard's operations. I guess I'll have my men set out to kill Mai Shiranui and her friends some other time. You're lucky we lost track of her. She's a pest alongside her friends at the KOF tournament. I doubt you can stop me. You're already dead. Fade from this world." He then left the scene after his long speech.

 **An hour later**

The supposed to be dead Fade woke up. He pulled an empty blood pack hidden from his leather jacket. "Well this was handy. Glad I came back to the medical room and took this with me before I left that school. At least that psycho never bothered checking the stab wound." Getting back up from his injuries "That Yamazaki sure is strong. Damn it. I was so weak I couldn't even help Mai even if I wanted to. I'm sorry I lied to you about dying. I can't keep up you. Getting up would result me in death."

He then went to his hideout and patched himself up. In his computer he researched the KOF tournament. He found out interesting details as it startled him. There were a lot of skilled fighters possessing powers he never know was possible. People creating cracks by result of punches, chi energy blasts coming out of their hands, and so forth. The tournament is to be held after 2 years.

He then watched the news. A dead man who's body faded out of thin air? A Superstition? The mercenary seeing the news headline saw his own body in a pool of blood lying down the floor. Seeing this as an opportunity to lay low. He then made changes for the next 6 months.

 **6 months later**

His hair is now dyed brown and now bit longer partially covering his left eye and he grew a stubble. He trained very hard to improve his knife fighting abilities and marksmanship. He also trained to make his body tougher so that he can witstand deadlier blows. He was now reserved in his actions and tactical in his approach. He would often stalk crime organization activities hoping he would somehow gain information that would lead him to Kido's organization.

 **A year later**

One operation of the crime organization's activities lead him a name of his former client's organization. It was called KiPharma, a pharmaceutical company known worldwide. It was just a front though concealing the organization's true nature of business. The latest news he learned is that the company has activities going on in Germany. The crime organization he was stalking has a boat smuggling goods to Germany. Seeing that opportunity he boarded undetected and was able to hide within the boat. As the boat departed he had his mind thinking about Mai, lust for romance for her and revenge against his enemies. His journey begins.

In the next chapter he meets a lead commander of a Police Assault team investigating KiPharma's alleged involvement with new demoniacs.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Long Involvement (Part 1)

Author comments: I had to split it into 2 parts because I typed so many words that it already reached 10k. I am not even finished with the whole chapter yet. No explicit scenes for now as I saved it for part 2. Just more focused on writing the plot and action in which I enjoyed. Whoever reads this chapter...Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Blassreiter characters or any known characters from the previous chapter.

 **Starring Original and Known characters** : The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Amanda Werner, Malek Werner, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, Klein Widderich, Wilber Walther, Peter Stillman, The Xenogenesis Assault Team, Demoniacs, Wolfsbane mercenaries

 **Chapter 2: A Long Involvement - Part 1**

 **In the smuggling boat**

It was dark as the mercenary was hidden under the sheets covering the goods. The mercenary thought to himself "Damn are they seriously going to Germany with this thing?" Suddenly the boat's speed decelarated as they were nearing something. A horn sounded as it came from a yact. The mercenary took a peek from the sheets, the yacht was white and luxurious belonged to the organization's. Before the crew set their spotlights at the smuggling boat, Fade was able to get out of the boat.

He quickly noticed a blindspot that would get him in the yacht, he then boarded the lower deck undetected. As he was making his way to the upper deck, he triggered a sensor, sounding a loud siren, that alerted those on board. The mercenary sounded off "Oh shit. Just what I need." Hearing the loudspeaker "Intruder Alert! It's not from one of our crew members!"

The crew was set to kill the intruder as they were armed with assault rifles. Fade quickly ran for cover behind a wall as they were shooting at him from the lower deck. Fade blind fired his suppressed pistol hurting 3 and killing 2 crewmembers in pursuit of him. One of his pursuers shouted "That son of a bitch!" Fade made a run for another wall after his shots. The pursuers from the lower deck made their way to the upper deck. As they made it the lights suddenly went dark as it was shot by the mercenary. The crew were firing blindly in the corners as they can't see.

Fade took advantage of the situation and killed almost all of them with each a shot to the head. Only one crew member in pursuit was left standing. The survivor running to the owner's deck "Oh shit! oh shit oh shit!", the mercenary followed him. The sole crew member opened the door and quickly closed it as he got in. Fade quickly then opened the door only to find out that the remaining crew had their guns pointed at him. Almost ready to fire at the mercenary, a voice shouted from behind "Hold it!"

The person revealed himself, a man wearing a black suit who's balding in his 50's, told the mercenary "I'm impressed about your work. You almost killed my entire crew. I'm the owner of this yacht by the way. You may call me The Dealer." Fade putting his gun down "The Dealer?" The Dealer replied "Yes, my boy I make good deals. Just leave it at that. It would be such a waste ending your life here. Your talents are quite useful. Do you want to make a deal?" The mercenary irritated responded "Think I have a choice with your men's guns pointing at me?."

The Dealer smiling "Smart choice. In exchange for not killing you, I would like you work for me." The guards then lowered their guns. The Dealer continues talking "Your first job is to assist a friend of mine. His name is Klein Widderich. He is currently leading a mercenary group in Germany. A mercenary like you sure needs a group."

Fade replied "I used to back in the day but I prefer to work alone. Then again I don't have a choice do I." A happy response from The Dealer "Splendid! I'll give you the location where to enlist under Mr. Widderich. What do you call yourself, mercenary?" Fade not wanting to reveal his real name lied to his new employer "You can just call me Ghost. I'm a dead guy." The Dealer amused "Hahaha! You're funny! Lucky for you this baby packs 20 knots so expect us to arrive in 3 weeks. I'll find you once you're done helping him! Remember you're being monitored."

 **3 Weeks later arriving in the morning somewhere in Germany**

The mercenary traveling on foot reminiscing what The Dealer also told him before he went his way "There's one more thing you need to know. The world is bigger than you think. There might be events that are known here in this world and not known in others. Different worlds exists." The mercenary now thinking "What did he mean by that? Different worlds?" After a few minutes he was a kilometer away from his destination, the mercenary looking around then he muttered "Damn, this place's a dump. A lot of poor people here. Folks giving me an angry look."

 **Few minutes later**

"This must be the place" after Fade stumbled in an abandoned church. He knocked on the door no one was responding. He tried opening the door but to no avail as it was chained on the other side. He then went around the church then found an old fragile door that leads at the back. He kicked it right open and went inside. He then went straight to the hall and found it empty. "Hello? Anyone?" Fade tried calling. Suddenly a bright light blinded him temporary. Covering his face and recovering a bit of vision, he saw 5 men pointing their guns at him. He was questioned by a voice coming from a speaker which isn't seen "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Fade replied "I am called Ghost. I was sent here by a friend of yours, The Dealer. He told me to help a gentleman named Klein Widderich. I was told he'd be here. I hear he's running a band of hired killers. I want to get enlist and get paid." The voice responded "It seems our mutual friend kept his end of the deal. Alright follow the men. They'll lead you to a secret door heading downstairs." Fade was now being escorted to the secret door. As it opened it was shown to have an elevator leading down the basement.

 **In the underground basement of the Abandoned Church.**

As Fade arrived he looked at his surroundings: a large monitor, a conference table, ammunition boxes and crates, explosive crates and various guns. He commented "Sounds like you're prepared to go to war just to earn your premium." Fade was approached and welcomed by Klein Widderich showing white hair covering both his eyes and various scars in his face "Welcome Ghost. Make yourself at home. I would like you to have a seat joining our 5 other members." Fade looked at the other members then commented "Just 5? Guess I'm the 6th and newest member of this guerilla unit?" Jokingly Klein replies "Our 6th expendable member with skill to handle a task. The other members died by the hands of a Demoniac." Fade replied "A demoniac?" Klein continuing to talk while showing a video of a yellow demoniac combating then killing his former mercenary members in the large monitor "Yes, take a look at this. This is what they look like. They are like metalic demons.. well re-animated humans that turn ito metallic demons sometimes we call them Amalgams. They are strong and extremely agile. They possess weapons such as swords, whips, and the like. It's like their weapons are made out of energy. They can wreck infastructures with ease." Fade in his thoughts. "Well.. This is certainly different from Mai and Yamazaki's abilities. These are definitely not human."

The monitor now shows a picture of a man with white hair wearing blue, riding a red motorbike and his demoniac form. Klein continued "Now take a look at our target. According to intel we recently gathered, his name is Malek Werner. He is an XAT guerilla operative currently investigating KiPharma alone. I don't know why he's alone but it makes our job easier to put the bastard down. Fade smirks while in his thoughts "KiPharma. Right timing, maybe I'm glad I accepted The Dealers offer. I'll find and kill Ryuji Kido, that son of a bitch. For all I know I could care less about this Malek kid. I'll only shoot him if he tries to go after me."

He also asks Klein "What's does XAT stand for? The bikes. It looks more than a regular bike. It looks futuristic." The leader replied "Xenogenesis Assault Team. They are specially designed to combat demoniacs as you can see it in their gear. Not to mention they also protect people who turn into amalgams with exception those who weren't insane unlike 5 years ago they were only focused on the former. Word is KiPhara employees were recently spotted going in and out of Clermont Medical Hospital during midnight. Chances are high that Malek will be there. We'll head there later 10pm. Any more questions Ghost?" The newly hired mercenary asked "Does he bleed?" Klein replied "Yes. That bastard bleeds. Now if you don't have anymore questions be free to look around and get ready for the mission later. The hardware availabe is already covered by our employer."

Fade looks at the weapons available and now plans what arsenal he'll go with later. He preselects an M4 assault carbine attached with an M203 grenade launcher, frag and smoke grenades adding to his usual loadout consisting of only a suppressed .45 pistol and combat knife.

 **5 minutes before midnight near Clermont Medical Hospital**

One of Klein Widderich's mercenaries asked Fade "Why did you insist on wearing that outfit?" referring to Fade's outfit consisting of only a black tactical vest, black tank top, combat pants and boots. "Aren't you supposed to wear our uniform?" Fade replies "I prefer my own outfit. I don't want to wear that ridiculous futuristic outfit. I'll just put this small logo of yours on my jacket." Holding a logo of a wolf bitting daggers, he puts it on the left side of his vest displaying the emblem.

Klein orders the group "Alright now listen up. I want this operation to be quick. This may be just one man but he's very dangerous. You two I want you to get into your sniping positions. To the roof. You three get behind those walls and lay suppressing fire on the target. Ghost, you're with me we'll behind these crates and cover the hospital's back entrance. All of you keep in touch with your radio for further instructions."

An individual exits the hospital's back door accompanied by numerous guards armed with assault rifles. Fade describes the individual "Blonde hair, brown eyes, a white suit with a red necktie, bandages on his hands..Sounds like the big cheese." The individual with the white suit looks at his watch "Where's Malek? Oh wait there he is. We've been expecting you. You've been following me for quite some time now."

From a distance Wilber looks at Malek. Malek shows up then talks to the individual "Wilber Walther, I finally got you!" He then angrily shouted at him "You're a double agent pretending to be with XAT!" Wilber chuckled then Malek turned to a demoniac "You son of a bitch! You've been feeding KiPharma XAT's investigations!" Wilber's men now raised their firearms pointing at Malek. Klein on his radio "Fire!" Malek quickly spotted Klein's mercenaries stationed on the roof with their sniper rifles. He then used his energy whip and rotated it quickly resembling a shield repeling the sniper shots. Wilber orders his men "I want you to kill those men. Shoot that Amalgram but don't kill him. He still has use for me." Malek quickly jumped to the roof and swinged his energy whip killing his attackers. Meanwhile Klein and Fade are enaged in a gunfire against Wilber's men. Fade and Klein defend themselves against their attackers. Fade shoots his attackers killing a few of them. Klein's three remaining mercenaries are unloading their guns at Malek to no avail as Malek used his energy whip forming as a shield against them. Malek then rushes and kills the three gunners. Afterwards he defended himself from being shot again byWilber's.

 **On the streets kilometers away from the hospital**

An individual wearing a black helmet revealing green eyes in a black XAT uniform is seen riding a black motorcycle. It was a woman riding the bike. In the woman's thoughts "Malek, where are you? You've been behaving erratic recently." "Come in! Calling all units. An emergency called. There's currently a shootout going on at Clermont Medical Hospitals. All units near the area please respond." the voice coming out of the motorbike's communication device. "This is Amanda Werner, I'm near the area making my way there now!" the individual replied. The comms device receving Amanda's reply "Copy that Amanda. We're dispatching Alpha team to catch up with you."

 **Back to the shootout at Clermont Medical Hospital**

Fade and Klein are shooting their attackers killing a few of them. Fade telling the mercenary leader "Klein, there's too many of them! We're outnumbered! We've got to fall back!" Klein angrily replies "Shut the fuck up! Give me those grenades!" He grabs the grenades from Fade's pocket then threw it to their attackers. One of Wilber's men seeing a grenade in the air "Grenade!" The explosion killed some of them, a few got into cover avoiding the blast. Malek's attention turned to Fade and Klein after seeing the grenade coming from them. The two mercenaries now unload at the amalgram but did no damage as their bullets were repelled. Malek rushed and attack the two but he only got Klein as Fade barely avoided his attack. Klein lying on the floor wounded "Argh! Fuck!" He tries shooting Malek but his gun is already empty.

Fade in cover reloads his last magazine. Suddenly the remaining men of Wilber shoots Malek dodges the bullets. The bullets hit Klein killing him instead. Malek rushed at his attackers. Fade seeing the attackers fires his grenade launcher at them "Eat this!" The explosion kills the last remaining men and injures Malek because he was in close vicinity. Malek grunting in pain "Argh.. I can't move." Suddenly a tranquilizer hits Malek knocking him out. It was Wilber who shot him. Wilber transforms into an amalgam, aims his palms at the mercenary and told him "Die!"

Wilber's hands glew blue and unleashed an energy projectile at Fade. Fade before dodging his attack "You've gotta be kidding me!" The mercenary barely dodged the attack as he was knocked out by the impact of the explosion. Wilber looking at the smoke from the explosion he made "Well that's the last pest." Looking at Malek's unconsious body "You're now coming with me." He drags Malek to his motorbike. Amanda arrives in the scene and sees the amalgam placing her brother in the bike "Hold it right there! Give me back my brother!" Wilber speaks to Amanda "Amanda, you should've listened to you brother hahaha!" he then shoots energy projectiles at Amanda but she dodges it then she shoots back at the amalgam carrying her brother. Amanda went back to her motorbike and tried to chase the fleeing amalgam but to no avail as he was too fast for her. She stopped her bike and in her thoughts saying "Oh Malek..I'm so sorry." She then showed disappointment and anger as she clenched her fist.

 **A few minutes later after the shootout in Clermont Medical Hospital**

The XAT along with ambulances from a different hospital arrive the scene. A news broadcast team called CNS also arrives the scene. The XAT is investigating the crime scene with a medical team while CNS is broadcasting the events. Amanda took off her helmet revealing her pink hair ordered the team "Search the area! See if there are any survivors."

As the team were investigating the bodies, an XAT officer spots a body then called Amanda's attention "Commander, take a look at this body." Amanda walks to the officer "It's Klein Widderich." Amanda then replied "A wanted fugitive leading Wolfsbane. They must've been after Malek." Another officer of the XAT called Amanda's attention "Commander Werner, we have a survivor. A man with brown hair, wearing a black tactical vest with a logo of Wolfsbane. He's just out cold." Amanda told the officer "Check his wounds, see if he's infected." The XAT officer replied "He only seem to have bruises in his forearms." Amanda ordered "Alright bring him into HQ quiety then have him quarantined just to be sure. I don't need the CNS up in my ass right now." the officer replied "Copy that Ma'am!" HQ patches in to Amanda "Commander Werner what's the situation?" Amanda replies "A white and red amalgam captured Malek when I arrived earlier. I tried to stop it but it was too fast it got away." HQ replies "Copy that. Is there anything else to report?" she replies "We also have a survivor from Wolfsbane. We're bringing him in. He might provide us with information we need."

 **Morning in the new XAT Headquarters**

Fade was dreaming about Ryuji Kido. He had his knife ready to kill out in a burning field then suddenly an explosion occured injuring him and killing Ryuji. Seeing Ryuji's dead body the mercenary was shocked then suddenly a group of demoniacs were ready to kill him. Before they were able to deliver a blow on him he wakes up. Lying down on a bed looking up the ceiling "What a nightmare. I can't let those things get in the way." He stood up and looked around finding himself inside a room with a wall with glass windows "Where am I?" An XAT officer approached the glass wall " You're in your quarantine cell." Fade replied "Quarantine? Why am I here?" A female scientist reported to the monitor "Commander Werner, the survivor just woke up. His pulse, respiration and blood pressure apear to be normal." Fade said quietly "Werner? That's a familiar name."

 **In the XAT Headquarters - Quarantine Cell**

Fade was sitting in the provided chair looking around the well illuminated room, he spotted cameras at each corner of the ceiling. The mercenary looks down thinking in his thoughts "Am I suppose to turn to a zombie or something?" A door opened then a person was approaching the window, to sit and face the mercenary who was in the opposite glass.

It was Amanda Werner who sat in the chair and faced the mercenary. Fade took note of her and her outfit as she was wearing a tight black XAT uniform suit zipped down revealing amazing cleavage. The mercenary looks through Amanda's features then thought to himself "Damn, this pink haired beauty is hot. Wait she must be Commander Werner? She must be related to the demoniac we're sent to hunt." Amanda begins to talk and ask questions to the mercenary.

Amanda: My name is Amanda Werner, I'm the lead commander of the XAT guerilla unit. Now I need answers from you and I want you to answer my questions honestly. Is that clear?

Fade: Yeah..Clear. (Looks at her straight in the eye)

Amanda: Who are you? What are you and your friends doing there?

Fade: I am called F.. Ghost. I was under Klein Widderich's mercenary group tasked to kill a demoniac called Malek Werner. They're no friends of mine.

Amanda: Well Malek is my adopted brother. As his big sister I should putting you down right now for hurting him. Consider yourself lucky you have information I need.

Fade: Well I never even got a shot at him we were busy being flanked by those KiPharma bastards.

Amanda: What were they doing there?(In her thoughts) Anyway go on.

Fade: Alright. We were in position hidden waiting for Malek to arrive but suddenly a man called Wilber Walther appears. Apparently he was expecting Malek as he told him that he's been tailing around him for quite some time. Malek then angrily shouted at the guy saying that he was a double agent pretending to be with your team. He was stealing XAT files. Hearing their conversation I assume Wilber was one of your men.

Amanda: Wilber Walther? No it can't be. Oh Malek...

Fade: As I was saying.. then suddenly a gunshot was heard from one of Klein's men then everything started. Your brother injured Klein then Klein was gunned down by Wilber's men. Everything was too fast.. I recall Wilber shooting Malek with a tranquilizer then sees me witness it. He then transformed into an amalgam then shoots a blue energy projectile at me. I tried to dodge then suddenly my vision went black. He must've want something with him.

Amanda: Alright thank you for your cooperation, Ghost.

Amanda looked at the camera signaling she's done. Amanda stood up the chair closed her eyes angrily clenched her fist "Wilber, I won't let you get away with this!"

Amanda was prepared to leave then Fade called her attention "Ms. Werner, this guy is really powerful. Let me help." Amanda turned her back to Fade then replied "Why should I trust you?" Fade replies "I may be a mercenary for hire but I have personal matters that involve KiPharma. That's all I have to say."

Amanda tells him "The XAT can handle this." Fade then tells her "Look, I'm expendable. The guy knows your police force and I've got a score to settle with him. Besides Wilber doesn't know I'm still alive." Amanda then tells him "You might be infected. We can't risk you infecting other people and turn them to an amalgam."

The mercenary then said "That creature never landed a blow on me or even bit me. It was just the impact. No direct hits. I didn't bleed in the battle anyway." Amanda then acknowledges him not being infected. "Why should I trust you?" Fade said "It's because I can help you get your brother back alive. I can help track down where he was taken."

 **Days later - XAT Headquarters - Simulation room**

The mercenary was released from his quarantine cell and was under XAT watch. The XAT provided the mercenary with new information regarding demoniacs and provided him with their special training using their weapons and technology. He absored the provisions by the XAT in such a short time. He now learns how to combat demoniacs/amalgams.

 **XAT Headquarters - Commisioner's office**

Peter Stillman, the commissioner of XAT, was speaking to Amanda. He asked "Are you sure about him, Commander? Can you vouch for him?" Amanda saluting replies "Yes sir, I can vouch for him. He gave his word that he'll help XAT. He's under my watch. The second he tries something against XAT I'll know it." "Alright Commander we're counting on you" the commissioner replied.

 **XAT Headquarters minutes later - Training room**

Amanda is seen training her squad in hand to hand combat. She was demonstrating a series of punches and kicks and how to execute them in situations. Fade ,who's leaning against the wall, was eyeing her outfit consisting of a black tank top with an XAT logo on it revealing her navel and jogging pants as she was sweating while teaching her team. "Man, she's so pretty hot. Can't help but admire her." the mercenary thinking out loud. "Is that so?" the commissioner replied ,who was beside him, then smiled. "When did.." Fade startled at the commissioner. "Commander, I believe our "Newest member" has something to say about you." the commissioner said.

Amanda asked "What then? Can't he see I'm busy here?" "He sai.." the commissioner was interrupted by Fade saying "It's your techniques.. I can ugh.. help out.." Amanda showing signs of irritation "What are you implying? Our hand to hand training isn't effective?" "Not what I..." Fade didn't get to finish his sentence as Amanda quickly replied "I think we need to have a little sparring exercise. I want to see what you're made of!"

The XAT squad spread out as they give Amanda and Fade space for them to fight. Few XAT soliders came to the room became an audience to the fight that's going to take place. "That guy shouldn't tell the commander that kind of remark?" a solider commented. "He doesn't know what he's getting into she's XAT's former drill seargent instructor." another commented. "This is a fight we can't miss!" A comment reached Amanda's ears "I think he's from Wolfsbane he's responsible for her brother's kidnapping. I never seen her so pissed about someone." This very much pissed Amanda off some more. She wants to vent out her anger on the mercenary.

Both of them in their fighting stances

Fade: Look I don't want to hit you.

Amanda: So you're not going to fight back?

Fade: I guess I don't have a choice(In his thoughts). I'll think of something to neutralize that fighting spirit of yours(Taunting Amanda then smiling)

Amanda: Your ass better be able to cash that check! (Furious now at Fade)

Amanda charged at Fade then unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Fade reacts by using his footwork to step back and avoid her strikes. Amanda did a spinning roundhouse kick which connected Fade's side of the head knocking him down the floor. The officers cheered after witnessing their commander's blow. Fade stood up and thought to himself "Damn she's skilled but I don't want to hit her. Hmm.. I guess I have to bring this fight to the ground." Amanda then told Fade "If you're not going to attack. I might as well continue beating your ass!" Amanda unleashed a series of punches to Fade. The mercenary was defending well keeping his hands up. Then Amanda roundhouse kicked Fade connecting his left side of the body. "Argh" the mercenary sounded of afterwards he was hit by Amanda's low kick to his inside left leg followed up by a spinning side kick to his jaw sending him flying to the air.

A loud cheer emerged from the crowd. Amanda now telling Fade "Get up! Im not done beating up your ass!" As Fade stood up he readied up his fighting stance again but now smiled at Amanda and in his thoughts "I got it. Just need her to do that low kick again." Amanda told the mercenary "The hell are you smiling at?! Haven't had enough!" Amanda charged again with her attacks. Fade blocks her strikes of punches and kicks that targeted his upper body.

Amanda tries again to do a low kick to Fade's inside left leg. Seeing this he lifts his left leg up exposing his knee and shin while he put his left elbow down blocking/checking Amanda's low kick hurting her left leg. Amanda grunted as she stepped back from the blocked attack that hurt her left shin, Fade rushed to her went behind her and tried to grab her to a rear naked choke while standing up. The crowd was enjoying the match between the mercenary and the commander.

Amanda was defending Fade's attempt to choke her out by trying to hold on and pull his right arm away from her neck. As Fade was attempting to choke Amanda he got distracted by staring at her cleavage from his point of view behind her and also admiring her scent. As Amanda was defending her buttocks was rubbing against his crotch turning him on a bit but didn't last long as he was thrown on the floor. The mercenary quickly spinned, his legs facing Amanda. Amanda quickly rushed to him pounding the mercenary who was keeping his hands up protecting his face.

As the defending mercenary was being pounded he hooked his legs onto Amanda's back locking her on a full guard position. Fade pulls her towards him preventing her from punching him then he quicky pulled her both hands outside of his body then he transitioned to a rubber guard. Amanda in her thoughts "I can't move!" as she struggles to break free. Fade then transitioned to a reverse triangle choke to a regular triangle closing Amanda's room for air. Before Amanda passed out from the choke, the mercenary let her go. The crowd's cheer now turned into an applause giving respect for the both of them.

The commisioner told everyone "Now that's how it's done! I believe our commander and Mr. Ghost here owe us all a new lesson but that's some other time. Show's over return now to your post." Amanda was on top of Fade as they were in an awkward position. Amanda then blushed then quickly stood up. She offered the mercenary a hand to help him stand up. Fade now earned the commander's respect.

Amanda: I can't believe what you just did. That was an unexpected move.

Fade: I just got lucky there. Your kicks are awesome.

Amanda: I... apologize for venting out on you. I have a lot on my plate recently.

Fade: No worries. It's all good. I'll help you alright.

Both of them smiled at each other.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Long Involvement (Part 2)

A/N: This chapter is pretty long. Hopefully I won't write this long again. For those who are reading explicit scene coming up in the end. Not for young audiences seriously.

 **Starring Original and Known characters** : The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Amanda Werner, Malek Werner, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, Klein Widderich, Wilber Walther, Peter Stillman, The Xenogenesis Assault Team, Demoniacs, Facemasked Skull(Wilber's Bodyguard)

 **Also** : Mai Shiranui, The Mysterious Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known characters in this or from the previous chapter(s).

 **Chapter 3: A Long Involvement - Part 2**

 **After quite some time back in the XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office**

Peter Stillman was talking to Amanda, who is now dressed in her XAT combat gear, about the mercenary "Commander, he seems to possess the skills we need to find your brother and stop Wilber" as he smiles. Amanda responds "Our fight earlier actually inspired the XAT even if one's about to lose there's always a way to fight back and win." she smiled back. The commissioner replies "Seems you can find yourself a new partner." then he jokes and laughs "Or maybe in life." This made Amanda blushed she replied "No sir. I don't want a partner. I already have Malek."

An XAT officer knocked and called for Amanda. "Commander, there are confirmed reports of demoniacs terrorizing the streets. These seem different." Amanda replies "Copy let's move out." She then face the commisioner "Duty calls. Excuse me sir."

 **XAT Headquarters - Cafeteria**

Fade was with other XAT officers eating. Before Fade was about to take a bite, Amanda approached him and told him "Ghost, we have a situation. Ready now let's move out!" Fade replies "Come on I haven't eaten my kasespatzle yet." Amanda glared at him "This is serious. Save the jests for later." The mercenary stood up, went to the locker and readied himself.

 **Near sunset - On the way to the Amalgams' location**

Amanda, Fade and her squad are in their motorbikes making their way to the location. Fade asked "Ugh? Amanda, am I really supposed to wear this?" expressing discomfort wearing XAT's combat suit. Amanda annoyed at the mercenary tells him "Quit whinning and get used to it. You need to wear that for protection. Our current suits are upgraded with biochemical shielding." The mercenary replied "Meaning?"

Amanda continues "It prevents amalgam blood from reaching the human skin therefore preventing us from being infected." Fade sighed "Alright. Fine let's go find your brother."

 **In the streets of Germany - Amalgams' location**

The demonicacs noticed a group of motorcycles headed towards them. The demoniacs fused their limbs to lamposts, cars, steel railings and the like to attack Amanda's squad. With their special training and advanced equipment they were able to neutralize almost all of the demoniacs. One got away though. Amanda ordered "Fade stick with me, we'll follow it. The rest of you check if there are any casualties." Amanda's unit replied "Copy that Commander Werner." Amanda and Fade left to pursue the remaining amalgam.

 **Pursuing the lone amalgam**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Amanda worried in her thoughts. Fade asked "We're heading for a trap right?" Amanda replies "Maybe but that's not it. We're headed to..." Her eyes widen all of a sudden and expressed "Oh my god! We're being led to my aunt's orphanage!" The mercenary responds "Shit, just what we need. Come on!"

 **Arriving at the Orphanage**

Amanda and Fade arrived at the orphanage only to expect the amalgam in front of two familiar persons: Malek and Wilber. The commander and the mercenary got off their motorbikes and aimed their gun at Wilber. Amanda worried, tried speaking to Malek "Malek, I'm here for you. Are you alright?" Malek with glowing red eyes replies "I think I am sis." Fade told Amanda "Amanda, something's wrong with your brother. Must be Wilber's doing." Wilber smiled "I believe this is where you adopted Malek, Amanda. He told me hahaha! I'm afraid he got too tired from your overprotection. Consider yourself lucky that it's just us. Your aunt or anyone else isn't here. She and the kids are out on a trip." Malek angrily tells Amanda "Cut the strings! I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you." This hurt Amanda's feelings and she was a little bit teary eyed. Fade comforted her "Hey, sulk it up. He's not himself. The last time I saw him he didn't have glowing red eyes."

Wilber looked at the mercenary "You! You're still alive!? And you didn't turn into one of us after your injuries? I'm surprised the XAT let you in despite your kind being against demoniacs." "You should work on your aim next time. The XAT? Guess they forgave me, they even gave me a uniform." The mercenary remarked. Wilber chuckled "I'll fight you fairly. I won't turn into an amalgam for you but I'll make sure you're dead!" he then proceeds to attack Fade. Fade and Wilber are battling it out. Fade was striking Wilber with series of punches and kicks and almost all of it connects. Wilber was being bombarded with his strikes. As they were fighting. Meanwhile Amanda speaks again to Malek "Malek, I'm sorry. It's just..." Malek with a grin "No more words." he then turned to an amalgam and attacked Amanda. Amanda quickly dodged and used a smoke grenade to conceal herself then made her way inside the orphanage in order to hide from the raging Malek.

Back to Fade and Wilber's fighting. Fade smirked at Wilber "Fighting fair huh? Don't ya wanna turn to a demoniac?" Wilber ,with blood on his mouth, in his fighting stance chuckled "Take it easy, we're just warming up. I'll save that for another time. Now shall we continue?" Amanda was hiding behind a wall away from Malek's sights radios in "HQ, come in this is Amanda Werner. Send some back up we're here at the Orphanage not too far from Clermont's. I'll pinpoint you my location." "This is HQ, copy that we're sending a paladin squad to assist you." "Found you!" As Malek tried using his energy whip to attack Amanda, she immediately dodges it and rolled away. She used a couple of flash grenades to temporarily blind Malek. Malek turned his energy whip to a sword destroying the interiors of the orphanage. Amanda patches into Fade "Ghost, I need assistance! My brother's trying to kill me. I'm hidden somewhere here inside the orphanage. Please hurry!"

Fade replies "Alright, just hang in there!" while fighting Wilber. Wilber decides to unleash his blue energy at him again but Fade this time dodges by quickly sidestepping and performing an elbow strike on his temple which gave Wilber a cut. Wilber wiping his blood from his side of the head then smiles "I now understand why you survived. That determination of yours." Fade responds "My reasons...it's personal and I also promised Amanda to help her." Wilber smiling "So it's love? I guess we'll continue our game some other time." Wilber transformed into a demoniac then punched Fade which sent him flying crashing to a wall. Wilber headed inside the orphanage immediately afterwards. Fade showing signs of pain immediately got up and followed Wilber. As Amanda was trying to get out from her cover position, she was found by Wilber who is in his amalgam form. Amanda startled aimed her gun at Wilber unloading on him but was wasted as he just dodged all the bullets fired at him. He then responded him kicking her sending her flying against a wall then crashing down the floor. "Arrghh!" Amanda screams in pain. Wilber tries to lang a fatal blow on Amanda but suddenly he was kicked by Malek sending him flying back outside the orphanage. Malek immediately followed up after his attack to Wilber. "Amanda!" Fade shouted as he found her but was unable to get up due to being hurt from the impact. Before he could reach her the ceiling collapsed making him dodge and lose sight of her.

 **Outside the Orphanage**

"You bastard, lay your hands off my sister!" Malek shouted in his amalgam form. Wilber in his thoughts "What's this? He regained control? The serum must've worn off. I better inform Kido of this." He used his speed to go behind Malek to knock him unconscious. "I better keep him in chains. Ryuji Kido's drug is just a temporary fix for amalgams." Wilber ordered the remaining amalgam. "Take him back to our base. I've got unfinished business here."

 **Inside the Orphanage**

Amanda now rested a bit was able to stand up. In a loud voice she called "Ghost! Where are you?" Wilber suddenly showed up in front of her choking her against the wall. "It seems Malek broke his mind of control because of you. Time to die!" A bullet hits Wilber's arm letting Amanda go. Amanda quickly reloaded her pistol then unloaded on his gut. Although he was bleeding but doesn't seem to show any signs of effect. "How come there's no effect?" Amanda wondered. Before Amanda was about to be hit by Wilber arm she was saved by the mercenary by jumping on her and rolling out of the way but then cornered to a dead end. "Before I kill you two I just want you to know that tomorrow I unleash my wrath and this country will bow to me as their new ruler! Their new god!" Wilber pointed his left arm at them about to unleash his energy at them. Fade shielded Amanda as both of them closed their eyes. Wilber was blasted by a bullet. The XAT paladins came to their rescue resulting Wilber to flee the fight. Fade and Amanda cheered. The XAT squad arrived to them to check up on them. An officer commented "I think our commander is having a moment with her partner." Fade was hugging her. As Amanda noticed she blushed and pushed him off her. Amanda speaks to her squad "Thank you so much! You just arrived in the nick of time." One of her squad unit infromed her "Commander, no reports of innocent civilians harmed or killed in this incident." Amanda radioed into HQ "This is Commander Werner, we have a bad situation. Wilber has a plan to repeat history 5 years ago. We wants to start another war." HQ responds "Copy that commander we're going to prepare the XAT for war." Amanda angrily commented and worried "Damn it, we lost Wilber. Wait where's Malek?" "He isn't here, commander we've already swept the area." replied the squat unit.

"Don't worry Amanda. I've got him" Fade smiled and showed her his phone revealing Malek's location as he planted a tracker on him. Amanda asked "When and how did you plant it?" The mercenary replied showing her a small gun "When Malek saved you. I shot a tracker at him. He was too distracted to notice and hear the noise from the commotion." Amanda smiled "Very well. I'm impressed." Amanda showing signs of pain. Her squad worried "Are you okay commander?" Amanda replied "I'm fine. I need to be alone now. At least we know where Malek is being taken." She then hopped on her motorbike to leave the area. Fade watched her leave.

 **Abandoned KiPharma building - Underground Laboratory**

Wilber is cleaning and stitching his wounds while talking to a man on the monitor. "Boss, the serum worn off against the subject. Must not work against humans who took the drug to be an amalgam." He reported. "Hmm.. I see." a man with black hair wearing a black formal outfit responded. Wilber replied "Ryuji, the blood I sent you. It might not be enough for your newest experiment." Ryuji crossed his legs and lights up a cigarette "I suppose so. Anything to report?" Wilber wearing a new white formal jacket "The XAT keeps on interferring with the operation. Tested Malek if he'd kill his sister as ordered but failed and instead attacked me." Ryuji smoking his cigarette "Is there anyone else with her?" Wilber lighting a cigarette "Yeah a mercenary from Wolfsbane who's suddenly absorbed into XAT. He's very skillful for a human with no powers. I think his name is Ghost." Ryuji startled "Wait what does he look like?" Wilber smoked then replied "Huh? He's just a guy with brown hair partially covering his left eye, guy has a stubble."

Ryuji smoked again "Hm...it reminded me of a mercenary who kept on ruining my business operations. The man's name is Fade. I had him killed a year ago." Wilber repllied "Well you could've killed him yourself boss." Ryuji replied "A guy like that doesn't deserve to die by my hand. Anyway I'm sending someone right now to be your guard. He'll be dealing with Ghost." Wilber putting out his cigarette "Alright thanks." The monitor shuts off. Wilber navigated his monitor then shows a picture of Amanda "Amanda Werner, XAT's field commander, I'll make my 'guard' unload a magazine on your chest then resurrect as my right hand. That mercenary is mine!" Wilber was later seen looking at a used anti-ballistic vest that was shot by Amanda earlier.

Wilber spoke on his monitor showing a huge number of demoniacs present under his command "Listen up! Tomorrow we unleash hell! Germany will bow down to me as their new god!"

 **3 hours later - Amanda Werner's Apartment**

Amanda sits on her couch wearing her casual clothes a form fitting see through shirt showing off her black bra, white pants and red high heels. The television was tuned into CNS news reporting about her Aunt's orphanage afterwards she turned it off and stood up. She went to Malek's room reminiscing their time together when he was still young. She walks to the refrigerator looking at their photo together spending time at the beach. Suddenly her door bell rang. She asked "Who is it?" She heard a familiar voice "It's me Ghost." Amanda surprised "Ghost?" She opened the door seeing him in the XAT uniform lets him in.

Amanda smiled "How did you get my address?" the mercenary replied "I got it from Peter, your commissioner, he was kind enough to give it to me." Amanda replied "So what are you doing here?" Fade eyes her outfit staring at her breasts quickly then looking up to Amanda "I was worried about you. You were hurt and a bit disturbed about earlier. Something happen between you and your brother?"

"I suppose there's no harm telling you." Amanda sighed. Fade responds "Alright, better get it off your chest." She replied "Please have a seat."

The mercenary sat on the couch then Amanda sat beside him which made him stare at her breasts again then quickly at her. Amanda started to share her story.

 _Amanda_ : Alright. I'll let you first how I met Malek when he was a child. It was in my Aunt's orphanage he just arrived recently. His parents died in a car accident like mine when I was young. He wasn't much of a talker too. His far away look I recognized... It was the same look I had when my parents died. He had the same fear I was hiding. It was being alone. I kept coming back to the orphanage again and again trying to convince that I'm old enough to adopt a boy his age. After a while my persistence paid off. I knew I can give him what he needs. A chance. I couldn't turn my back on him.. it was because of my childhood and those eyes. I supported him like my aunt had supported me. I needed him to know happiness. He is no longer alone..neither am I. I bought him clothes, enrolled him in school. 5 years ago he was being bullied in school...he would often skip classes to avoid his delinquents then he was given a pill that gave him powers to transform to an amalgam. I was on duty failing to be there for him when he needed me most. I thought I failed him but I never gave up on him.

 _Fade_ : I..I never realized. You've been through a lot. Sorry if I ever asked.

 _Amanda_ : Don't apologize it's alright. Recently we've been arguing for me being there for him too much. He was getting annoyed by it. Then all of a sudden he was behaving strangely spying on Wilber Walther who was a staff member at XAT. Malek tried to convince me to investigate his alleged involvement with KiPharma but I didn't listen as for that time he didn't have any sufficient proof. I'm such a horrible sister to him! (Tearing up she puts her hands on her face)

 _Fade_ : No, you're not a horrible sister. You've made great sacrifices! Hell I never knew you rebuild XAT from scratch. I got a word from the others as I was in the cafeteria. You're there for him and you loved him with all your heart. We make mistakes sometimes. The only advice I can give is that he's already old enough to act on his own. You can't keep him on a string forever. Let him go. Don't worry he'll come back to you. You're not alone. You have your friends with you! You have the XAT behind you. You also have me.

 _Amanda_ : Thank you Ghost that really means a lot to me. (After wiping her tears she smiles.)

 _Fade_ : I've got a confession to make. I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you in the interrogation room but my name is Fade. I'm a mercenary working alone. I kill for a living and I'm actually good at it. I was just living in the streets when I was a kid then I was adopted, educated and trained to be a killer. From there it was always killing and earning money. I'm not a cold hearted though but the pay is good. I don't feel any guilt when I kill someone. Well maybe it's because thats all I can do. Never had a real purpose really. Never had anyone important in my life.

 _Amanda_ : I noticed you did a freudian slip while I was interrogating you but I didn't make a deal out of it. You were very cooperative.

 _Fade_ : Yes and I was very arrogant too. A year ago I took a contract from Ryuji Kido ,a drug dealer or so I thought he would be,..It turned out he wanted me dead so he set me up. I had an unexpected partner in that operation who was after Ryuji but I failed my partner because I was too arrogant and weak. Was left for dead and yeah photographed for the world to see. The only reason why I joined Widderich's group was because I was forced to by this man named The Dealer. In exchange for sparing my life I would assist his mercenary group. It turned to my favor because they had a lead on KiPharma. What I'm doing is personal not driven by money.

 _Amanda_ : I understand that he left you for dead but let it go. Revenge isn't everything you know. You had a chance to start a new life and live anew.

 _Fade_ : But I instead took the chance to exact revenge with a new identity. Maybe I don't have to kill him but what I'm doing could sure protect and benefit others like how I'm helping you.

 _Amanda_ : I suppose you're right. Never had anyone important in your life? Do you consider the XAT to be important? Do I now? (Smiles at him)

 _Fade_ : Yeah they do.. Well you too as well. Especially you Amanda (Leaning in close to her lips)

 _Amanda_ : I...Yeah you are important too.. (She blushes then she leans close to him as well)

They were about to kiss but then was interrupted by her phone which vibrated from her pockets. Amanda then leaned back from him then answered her phone ringing from her pocket "This is Amanda. Yes. Okay understood. Will make my way there." Amanda puts down her phone then speaks to Fade, the person she was about to kiss "Gho.. I mean Fade, we have a situation we need head back to HQ." Fade responded "I need a glass of water first before we go." Amanda replies "Help yourself by the fridge and make it quick. I'll wait for you outside."

Fade muttered to himself "Ugh...Damn HQ ruined my moment." As he was getting a glass of water in the fridge he saw a picture of Amanda and Malek at the beach. He focused more on Amanda wearing a white bikini. He commented "Damn... she's so hot and beautiful." After getting a glass of water and drinking he saw a picture of a young Malek hugging Amanda who's wearing yellow top showing off amazing cleavage and her navel "Man, I think I'm falling for her. Comments aside...She does care about her brother. I've never met someone as head strong as her."

 **20 Minutes later at XAT Headquarters - Briefing Room**

Amanda received vital intel from HQ where Malek is being held thanks to Fade's tracker. It was in an abandoned building of KiPharma but located underground. XAT also gathered that there's a laboratory underground consisting of demoniacs lurking and acting as guards. These demoniacs were quite advanced and they are as many as the XAT task force. It would be an all out war like 5 years ago when the demoniacs invaded Germany. She was provided with the layout of the underground laboratory as the XAT were able to hack into the cameras.

She then stood front and center to instruct the team how they are going for the operation. Amanda instructed "Alright Alpha team we're taking a full frontal assault on this one. We can't afford another incident like we had 5 years ago where Germany was almost nuked from the face of this earth. That's why we have to do this. I'm proud of you team. Bravo team join us and fla.." She was stopped as she was interrupted by Fade who then spoke. "No, commander. If you want to avoid an incident like what happened 5 years ago then we do it my way."

Amanda angrily replies "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm the.." She was cut off then silenced when Fade raised his voice saying "Just give me a minute alright! Let me finish first. We do it my way. Infiltration." Amanda flabbergasted "What!? Are you out of your mind!?" The mercenary continued "No! We already have a layout on the place! Take a look at this." The mercenary pointed at the monitor then continued speaking "They only have one route in and out of that place. The wall in this room seem to be penetrable with XAT's tech so I say we dig a wall underground connecting the sewers for an escape route while I infiltrate to put a stop on Wilber's plan. Amanda will accompany me and rescue Malek. I will destroy KiPharma from inside."

Amanda commented "So..it's just going to be the two of us?" Fade replies "Yeah just the two of us. I'll plant C4 charges at these areas then you and Malek escape via the underground wall. The XAT paladins will wait for me to come back out then seal KiPharma's exit and take pot shots to demoniacs that try to escape pursuing me. We prevent unecessary deaths for the XAT. If I don't make it out then seal the entrance."

Amanda touched and worried "Ghost..This plan of yours is very risky. You're putting yourself on the line for us?" Fade answered "I made a promise to you that I'll get your brother back besides I told ya I'm expendable. I'm no XAT but I care about you and these guys. Well...enough of that let's go!"

 **2 Hours Later - In front of the Abandoned KiPharma Building**

Amanda and Fade were standing together equipped with their guns. Amanda was equipped with a P90, a submachine gun, and has her sidearm holstered while Fade was equipped with a DSR-Precision DSR-50, an anti-materiel rifle, powerful enough to kill an ordinary demoniac. He also has his pistol with suppressor holstered along with remote explosive charges and grenades. Together they went inside the abandoned building and found a working elevator that leads to the underground lab.

The XAT paladins were stationed at a vantage point covering the abandoned building while the other XAT squad found a cave that leads underground and was working on drilling the rocky wall that would lead to the laboratory.

 **On the elevator going down to the KiPharma Laboratory**

Fade asked "Amanda, he knows we're coming for him right?" She replied "No. We were able to hack into the cameras. Apparently Wilber also uses the same system as XAT that's why we were able to hack in. It's a good idea that you suggested infiltration." she smiled after. The mercenary checking his pistol's magazine "Yeah but we've gotta stay out of site from those demoniacs or we're demoniac food." Amanda annoyed by his comment "Hey you're forgetting my brother is an amalgam! So shut it!" The mercenary scratching his head jokingly then inhaled and exhaled deeply "Was just kidding, commander! Anyway we're here."

 **Abandoned KiPharma building - Underground Laboratory**

The two individuals sneaked past several guarding demoniacs. They stumbled to a room and catch their breaths. Amanda panting "That was close. I'm not infiltrating with you again!" The mercenary replied "Well seems like the commander has a sense of humor." Amanda catching her breath "Levity, it helps destress. Anyway where are we." Fade looking at the sign "It says here Visual Data Room. Maybe there're files here we can find." After searching through the room, Amanda found an MO disk then showed it to Fade. She inserted it to the MO disk reader and a film played on the blank screen. It showed Malek tied up and injected by Wilber. Malek was seen in pain and was struggling to break free. Then a clip also showed Malek being tortured by a masked man. Amanda expressed anger "That son of a bitch will pay!" Fade took notice of the film and saw where Malek was held "Amanda it's in Basement 2 Cell A. It's just on the away to the escape route Basement 3 Laboratory Lounge Room." The two had a plan that they will split up once they learned about Malek's whereabouts. Amanda makes her way to Malek's cell while Fade sneaks past a couple of patrolling demoniacs planting C4 charges at the vulnerable spots of the lab.

 **Corridor to Malek's Cell Entrance**

Amanda took quick notice that there was no amalgam guarding Malek's cell then suddenly she heard a noise then took cover as she was being shot by someone. The indivual was unloading his machine gun on Amanda. The covering woman responds by firing back her P90 at her attacker. The two exchanged shots from their covers until both of them emptied their magazines. Both of them no bullets to reload came out of their cover. Amanda asked the individual "Who the hell are you?" The individual was seen wearing a camouflaged uniform and a facemask with a print of a skull covering his nose and mouth. He didn't respond as he attacked Amanda with various punches and kicks. Amanda faired well and dodged countering his attacks with her own hitting him knocking him down the floor but immediately stood up as it doesn't seem to affect him. Amanda taken aback by what just happened "What are you!? It seems like he doesn't feel any pain." The skullface replied in a deep voice "My body isn't affected by your weak attacks. The XAT's commander is weak." Amanda angered "Weak!? How about I shove my foot up your throat!" she proceeds with a round house kick to his neck. He blocked her kick then countered with a punch sending her flying to Malek's cell door. Amanda was grunting in pain putting her arms on her gut.

Malek awake in special chains that suppresses his powers "I know that voice.. Amanda!? What's going on!?" he yelled. Amanda heard Malek's voice then got up speaking to him "Malek!?" She was attacked again but dodged the blow as it destroyed Malek's cell door making him see what's going on. Malek shouted "You asshole! Lay your hands of my sister!" The masked man checked his fist that hit the door as it hurt him despite him destroing the door. Amanda took notice of it and in her thoughts "Might not be affected by my kicks.. His bones..I suppose I'll use it on him instead." The man attacked her again but Amanda dodges again tries to reply to him with a kick to his right knee and crotch but to no avail it didn't hurt him. He punched connected a punch at her but despite her blocking she was sent flying near Malek.

Malek, struggling in his chains, shouted "Amanda!? Noo!" Amanda was in pain with her eyes closed. The man touched his crotch and showed a grin despite his face hidden. Malek angrily shouted "Stay away from her you bastard!" The man ignored Malek and proceeded to walk to Amanda. He unzips his pants and kneeled on her. He unzips her top then tries to grope Amanda's breasts. As he reached out his right hand to her left breast she wrapped her legs around his neck to secure an arm triangle choke. Amanda opened her eyes and said "Like hell I'll let you!" The masked man replies while being choked "That doesn't affe..." his words were cut of as Amanda transitioned to an armbar then snaps his right arm. The man was screaming in pain lying on the floor "ARRRGH! My Arm! You fucking bitch!" Amanda angrily replied "Don't underestimate XAT's commander. Especially a woman." She grabbed the key from the man's pocket then frees Malek from his chains. The both of them shared a tenderly hug for a few seconds. The man commented "How fucking cute!" Malek grabbed Amanda's pistol and shot the man's left shin and his left arm then he screams in pain "ARGGH!" Malek angrily responded still pointing the pistol at the man "That was for your sadistic torture to me! The other bullet was for my sister!"

Malek and Amanda hugged again then Malek tearfully said "Amanda, I'm sorry for what happened earlier I wasn't.." he was cut off by Amanda's response "I understand Malek I'm sorry too. We can continue our sorries later because right now we need to get out of here!"

 **Basement 3 - On the way to the Lounge Room**

Malek commented "Where are we going? The exit's upstairs." Amanda smiled at her brother "We're headed to the lounge room. Our exit's there." Malek confused "What are we supposed to do? Rest?" Amanda replied still smiling at Malek "Trust your sister. You'll see.

 **Lounge Room**

The wall crumbled as the XAT were finished drilling it. An XAT officer checked on them "Commander are you and Malek alright?" Amanda replies "We're okay. We need to leave now." Amanda and Malek's motorbikes were ready as they used it to get out of the area via the escape route that leads to the sewers.

 **Basement 4 - Main Laboratory**

Fade is walking cautiously while equipped with his anti-materiel rifle checks out the area as there are numerous glass tanks containing bodies of dead people being transfused with strange blood. He witness the dead body turned into an amalgam. "What the hell is Wilber up to? This is sick." the mercenary commented.

"Congratulations, Ghost. You made it this far." Wilber from behind clapped. "But this is as far as you go. Witness me unleash hell and see me be the new god of this world!" Wilber laughed. After his words he transformed into an amalgam then summoned a blue energy sword at his right hand.

The mercenary remarked "Oh man..what else have I not seen." Wilber charges at him. Fade threw 3 grenades: A flashbang, frag, and smoke. The flashbang blinded Wilber temporarily, the frag grenade destroyed the tanks resulting in flames and smoke and lastly the smoke grenade made it hard for Wilber after recovering from the flash grenade.

"Arghh! You piece of shit of a mercenary! You'll pay for that!" Wilber screamed then he was shot by an anti-materiel rifle from behind severely hurting him. "ARRRGH!" The amalgam screamed in pain. Fade shoots 4 more rounds but was deflected by Wilber's sword. Wilber proceeds to charge at him again. Attempting to slash Fade he instead slashed a flash grenade that Fade left before he dodged, blinding Wilber again.

Fade in cover inspects his magazine "I only have one shot left. Better make this count."

 **Sewers**

Amanda & Malek were at the end of the sewer. A starwell is present for them to get out along with the XAT. Amanda asked her squad "Where's Ghost? What's his current status?" One of her squad replied "Commander take a look at this. He's fighting Wilber all alone." Malek asked "Who fighting Wilber?"

After Amanda was shown the footage she worried aloud "Oh my god Fade! He's going to die! We need to help him!"

Malek took notice of Fade's appearance as he recognized him "Amanda, he's part of Wolfsbane. He's no friend of XAT. He tried to kill me. We can't trust him Amanda." Malek speaks to his sister.

"Malek, he helped me find you! He helped the XAT! He planned this escape for you! For us!" Amanda replies to her brother.

Malek angrily yells at Amanda "How can you trust someone like him!? He's a mercenary! There's no way I'm going to help."

"Fine. Listen I've lost too many great friends 5 years ago. I'm not going to lose him as well! I don't want him to end up like Joseph! I won't leave my friend alone!" she added. She orders her squad "Come on team we're going back."

Amanda and her squad rode their paladins and made their way back to the lab to rescue the mercenary.

Malek remarked "Damn it sis! I'm coming to help!" Malek rode his bike and followed them.

 **On the way to Basement 4**

Amanda & her squad are battling the demoniacs present. They held their ground as they were able to kill and fend off their attackers. Things were better as Malek aided them too in their fight. Amanda was glad Malek decided to help her save her friend.

"Alright team listen up! Hold this position while Malek & I rescue Fade. We'll be right back." Amanda informed her team.

 **Basement 4 - Main Laboratory**

The main laboratory is now a mess full of smoke and fire. The exerimented demoniac bodies are everywhere. The mercenary was catching his breath as he was cornered by Wilber. Despite being cornered he has his anti-materiel rifle still aimed at Wilber.

Meanwhile Malek & Amanda took cover, waiting for the right moment to strike Wilber as he was appearing to talk to the mercenary. The siblings listened to the conversation.

 _Wilber_ : You've used up all your grenades and ammunition. What chance have you got against me?

 _Fade_ : Maybe none but I've made sure Amanda & Malek are out of this place. (Smiles)

 _Wilber_ : Amanda Werner. Tell me something. Does she mean anything to you? (Aims his palm at the mercenary) How is it that the XAT's lead commander adopted a mercenary to the XAT who sent to kill her brother?

 _Fade_ : Isn't it obvious? She means a lot to me. I promised that I'll help her find her brother. I fulfilled that one.

 _Wilber_ : Do you love her? (Smirks at Fade)

 _Fade_ : ...Yeah. I do. (Glares at him)

Amanda blushed while inside her paladin. She never knew the mercenary felt that way for her. Malek on the other hand was a little bit disturbed about hearing the mercenary taking a liking to his sister.

 _Wilber_ : Too bad you're going to die! After I'm done killing you I'll go after them and the rest of the XAT. Germany will bow down to me! The new god! Hahahahaha! (He puts his ups in the air and laughs)

Suddenly an explosion occured in different parts of the underground laboratory as the C4 charges that Fade planted have detonated. The laboratory is shaking up a bit.

 _Wilber_ : You son of a bitch! (Preparing to unleash his energy at Fade)

He was intercepted by Malek and Amanda. He was shot by Amanda at the back using the paladin's weapons. While Malek slashed him with his swords. Fade now shot his last remaining bullet on Wilber's chest severely wounding him. "Gaaaahh!" Wilber screamed in pain.

Wilber now lying down on the floor in his pool of blood dying. "Are you okay Fade?" Amanda checks up on the mercenary. "Hey, nice to see you're alive." Malek told Fade.

Wilber hearing Fade's name "Fade!? You're the mercenary Ryuji killed a year ago!? How are you still alive?"

"Where can I find him? Hurry up before I splatter your brain on the floor?" Fade points his sidearm at Wilber's head. "Fade. Stop! He's already dying. There's no need for more violence." Amanda tries to talk to the enraged mercenary.

"Here. This is all I can give..Hahaha. *coughs*" Wilber hands Fade a usb then dies from his injuries.

The lab is now caving in. The lights and roof of the lab collapses at the three survivors. The three dodged the debris. They are now splited up. Fade is all alone away from the lab's exit while Amanda and Malek are together.

"Fade! Nooo!" Amanda screams while Fade is stuck on the otherside. She tries to use the paladin's weapons but was stopped by Malek. "Amanda don't. You do that you'll kill all of us. The lab is about to explode." Malek spoke to Amanda.

"Go! It's okay! You already have your brother! It's been nice knowing you Amanda!" Fade waves and smiles at Amanda and Malek from the otherside.

 **Abandoned KiPharma Building**

The XAT killed the demoniacs that were trying to escape the place. They sealed the entrance with explosives burrying any chance for anyone to exit from the underground lab.

 **Basement 3 - Lounge Room to the Sewers**

Amanda, Malek and the rest of the XAT squad made their way out of the lab. They made their way to the lounge room killing the amalgams in the way then escaped the labs before getting caught by the explosion. They made a clean escape.

Amanda went down from her paladin then she started crying knowing that her friend died from the explosion. Malek tried comforting her.

 **Minutes Earlier - Basement 4 - Main Laboratory**

Fade was sitting on a corner away from the falling debris and flames. He was recalling the memories he had spent with Amanda. He was content that he will die knowing that he fulfilled his promise to her. Then suddenly he remembered the usb that Wilber gave. It also made him remember he still has to kill Ryuji Kido. He was suddenly on panic mode trying to find a way out of the place knowing that his "Killer" still alive out there. He searched quickly for a way out and stumbled upon something. "A trash chute? What's it doing here?" Fade wondered. Afterwards he immediately jumped into it and escaped the explosion on time. He landed on the sewers' lower level which is visible from anyone to see on top. However he was unconscious from the landing as the impact was too much from his weakened body to handle.

 **Minutes later - Sewers**

"Commander, there's a body down there! I think it's..." A squad alerted Amanda as he spotted a familiar uniform down the lower levels. "It's Fade!" Malek cheered. Amanda cheered and smiled in happiness ordered her squad "Hurry up and help him. We're bringing him back to HQ and have him patched up"

 **A week later - XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office**

Fade and Amanda are talking to the commissioner who's sitting on his desk. Fade is wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Amanda is wearing a black beret, a white collared shirt with a red necktie, black gloves, black skirt, black stockings and black heels.

 _Commissioner_ : How are you feeling Fade? It's a miracle you've survived that explosion. Plus you aren't infected.

 _Fade_ : It's all thanks to the XAT's gear. Well I'm glad I'm not wearing that again. It's so uncomfortable.

 _Amanda_ : *Chuckles at Fade's comment*

 _Commissioner_ : We'll have the data analyzed and decreipted. The moment we crack this you're on your way to find Ryuji.

 _Fade_ : Thanks so much.

 _Commissioner_ : Your record shows so much death Fade. You've killed a lot of people. Though you're considered a criminal. The XAT board of directors have pardoned your actions as you provided us with assistance to stop Wilber's plan of destruction that could lead to a war and nuclear bombings. We're going to keep an eye out on your activities. As much as possible please prevent more death as it will greatly upset our Commander.

 _Fade_ : I'll do my best not to kill.

 _Commissioner_ : As a professional mercenary. I'm sure you want a reward or something. We can arrange a fee.

 _Fade_ : I don't need a reward. You're already doing so much helping me track down Ryuji.

 _Commissioner_ : If you don't want a..

 _Fade_ : Wait there is one thing. (Looks at Amanda then looks back at the commissioner) I would like to take the lead Commander out on a date.

 _Amanda_ : What!?(Surprised at his request)

 _Commissioner_ : Well that's not under my control you should ask her that one hehe. (Smiles)

Amanda: Fade.. Look, I know you're a nice guy but I am not really interested in a relationship right now. I have to take care of Malek. We can just go out as friends (Blushing)

Malek enters the office then speaks to Amanda

 _Malek_ : Sis, when are you going to cut the strings? I'm already a grown man (Chuckling)

 _Amanda_ : Fine(Annoyed). I'm free at Friday. I'll text you details when I'm done with my duties.

 **Friday - Race Track - 1:05pm**

Amanda is seen wearing a yellow top showing off excellent cleavage and her stomach, also she is wearing blue jeans and heels. She checks her phone to look at the time "It's already 13:05. Where could he be?" "Hey Amanda!" A voice called her. It was Fade who called now in a different appearance. His hair is now black and is cleanly shaven, he is wearing a long sleeves white buttoned polo shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"Sorry Amanda. Had a hard time finding the place" The mercenary excused himself explaining to her while hiding something from his back.

"I've been waiting for 5 minutes already. You said exactly 1pm and how come you had a hard time finding the place in which you planned?" Amanda annoyed at him then quickly took notice at his right hand from behind. "Hey what do you have hiding behind your hand?" The annoyed pink head questioned. He surprised her by handing her a boquet of azalea flowers.

"No one has ever given me.. Wait a sec. I thought we're just going out as friends?" Amanda blushed quickly then glared at him.

"Yeah it's my way of saying thank you" Fade smiled and chuckled at her.

"Guess it can't be helped" Amanda sighed. "By the way why this place?" Amanda asked. "Malek said that this place reminds you of your mission with your friend Hermann who sacrificed himself to protect you and Malek." the mercenary replied. "Ohh Hermann." She thought to herself.

 **30 minutes later - Race Track**

Amanda and the mercenary were watching the MotoGranPrix. Amanda is seen having a good time enjoying the race. "I never knew this is the outfit of her choosing. Damn she's so hot." Fade staring at Amanda's breasts while she cheers in the race. Hours later the race concluded and ended with the racer that Amanda was cheering finished first.

 **Hours earlier - Outside Germany's hidden vault**

A brown haired japanese woman is seen in a black catsuit riding a motorbike attached with a sidecar filled with gold bars. She was being chased by the police but easily escaped them as the woman shot the tires of the pursuing officers. She made a clean escape.

 **6pm - Fancy Restaurant**

"Fade, I didn't expect you to take our date this far. FACIL is a very pricey restaurant." Amanda commented on the mercenary's restaurant of choice. "You should've told me I would've worn something more classy!" Amanda commented again.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful the way you look right now." Fade flirted. Fade's comment made her smile as they both enjoyed their meal. They talked a lot and shared more about each other. Amanda shared her experiences from 5 years ago about the demoniacs and how her commanding officer betrayed her and her friends.

The restaurant television was tuned in to CNS news broadcasting Germany's gold bars being stolen. A sketch of the suspect was drawn it was a woman wearing a catsuit.

"Singlehandedly stole gold bars?" Fade remarked. "She must be a good thief then. We're tasked to protect innocent amalgams not guard our country's treasure." Amanda also remarked.

 **After dinner - 9pm - Amanda's Apartment**

The mercenary walked her to her apartment door. "Thank you Fade. I really enjoyed our date." Amanda smiling at him. "Amanda I..." he leans close to her.

"Yes?" Amanda blushed as he is leaning close to her lips. Finally the mercenary poured his heart to her "I love you." He kissed her after saying those three words.

Amanda obliged by kissing him back as both of them hugged. Fade while kissing her proceeds to walk inside her apartment room then closing the door while Amanda is stepping back as he moves forward. Both of them are still kissing each other but this time using their tongues to explore each others mouth more. Both of them stumbled to the couch with Amanda on the bottom while continuing their intimate kiss.

Fade broke the kiss suddenly turns Amanda around then gropes her breasts making her moan in pleasure. "Ohhh...ah." Amanda moans as her breasts are being groped. He then positioned his crotch behind her as we has rubbing it to her. Amanda is enjoying the mercenary's attempts at her. He positioned his right hand across her right breast as he massaged her left. He licks her neck tenderly while attempting to unzip Amanda's jeans. Before he made his way to her black panties the phone rang which made both of them stop.

Fade didn't say any word as Amanda casually just went to the phone and answered "This is Amanda Werner. Oh I see. You're not coming home tonight? Bye I love you."

Amanda after putting down the landline. "Fade, Malek isn't coming home tonight. Can you wait here for 10 minutes. I need to give you something." Amanda winked and smiled at him. She pulls her zipper up from her pants and fixed her hair then went straight to her room.

"Damn it. Way to kill the mood Malek." Fade muttered.

 **Meanwhile in Japan**

Mai Shiranui is seen watching a romantic movie. The couple that she's watching is about to make love. She then blushed and commented "I wish Andy would be like this to me!" Then she remembered someone "The only one I've ever been intimate with is Fade." she blushed. "I wonder what he's doing right now if he's still alive."

 **20 minutes later - Amanda's Apartment**

"What's taking her so long? I hope she's not angry at me for my attempts at wooing her." The mercenary thought to himself.

"Fade help! There's a demoniac inside my room!" Amanda's voice called the mercenary who's waiting on the couch ouside her room. Fade rushed in her door opening it as he was very much surprised that no demoniac was present but her room was decorated with candles which made her room's vibe intimate.

What's more he got so turned on when he saw Amanda's outfit as she posed sexily at him. She was wearing a black bra with sleeves with an XAT logo on it, black thong, black gloves, black and red boots and a headband with horns.

"I've been turned demoniac. What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? or make love to me?" Amanda sexily teases the mercenary. She then spins around to make him see more of her features.

"Shit. Amanda. She definitely has those killer curves. Oh boy." Fade excited at what he sees.

 ***Sex scene**

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hips then pulled Amanda close to him kissing her. As they are kissing, Amanda slowly unbottons his shirt revealing his chest while Fade gropes her ass. He carried her as she wrapped her legs around him, he placed her on her bed continuing their makeout session. They were using their tongues to pleasure one another in their intimate kiss. Fade tries pulling her thong away but his hand was stopped by Amanda teasingly when she broke their kiss "Nah ah. Not yet." Amanda sexily winked again. Fade tries to get Amanda's top off but couldn't because he couldn't understand Amanda's current outfit so she pushed him off temporarily to take the top off.

Finally her breasts were visible to his eyes as he laid eyes upon them. He massaged her right breasts then puts her left nipple to his mouth making her moan in pleasure. Amanda was clearly enjoying his attack on her. He goes back to kissing her mouth as they wrestled again with their tongues then uses both his hands to massage and pinch her nipples making her moan while they kiss. As they were doing that Amanda was unzipping his pants then proceeds to take them off. After taking his pants off she pushed him. "Hey I want you on the bottom." The pink haired woman ordered the mercenary who immediately obliged with her command. After the mercenary lied down she removed her shoes and gloves.

She took of the mercenary's top then proceeds to play with his member which she can feel very erect from his boxers. She took his boxers off then stroked him up and down with her right hand as she went to his right ear whispering "Do you want to fuck me?" Before the mercenary was able to reply to her she quickly silenced him with another intimate kiss. She then went down on him licking his legs making him moan in pleasure. She then proceeds to put his erect member to her mouth pleasuring him.

"Damn she's so good with this" Fade enjoying Amanda's blowjob. Amanda was going up and down on him then proceeding to deepthroat him making the mercenary moan loudly in pleasure. He then screams "I'm coming! Argh!" He unloads his load on Amanda who still has his organ in her mouth. Amanda moaned from his cum. She then sexily licked her fingertips and commented "The demoniac's still horny" She puts his member back to her mouth for a few seconds sucking it then she proceeds to lick his abs going to his chest, to his neck then finally to his lips. She took off her thong afterwards.

She then positioned herself on top inserting his erect organ to hers. She let out a loud moan as she was penetrated by Fade. "Ohh shit she's so tight!" the mercenary thought to himself. She then began to move her hips up and down pleasuring both of them. She was slow at first then gradually increasing her pace. Fade saw her breasts bouncing up and down as she rides him decided to play with her twin molds. After a few minutes "Ohh..ahh... I'm coming! Ahhh!" Amanda screamed in pleasure as she came while on top of him. She was exhausted from their session lied down beside him but the mercenary isn't done with her.

"What are you..." Amanda surprised when Fade fliped her over. He began positioning his member from her behind. Afterwards he entered her resulting a loud moan from the commander. He was thrusting on her back and forth as he placed his hands on her ass enjoying their sex. As Amanda was having sex from behind he placed both his hands playing with her breasts for a short while then proceeded to pull her hair forcing her head to get close to him as they both kissed again.

"I'm coming again!" Amanda screamed in pleasure at her partner. "Yeah I'm coming too!" Both of them came afterwards. Both of them landed on the bed beside each other panting catching their breaths. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Amanda suddenly grined at him "Oh no! I'm not yet done with you!" She came on top of him. He suddenly flipped her to the bottom as he entered her again making her moan loud.

Both of them are having sex again but this time Amanda is on the bottom. He held both her hands on head as he was thrusting to her in a fast pace. A few minutes later both of them came again.

Amanda cuddled on his arm after their sex and said "I just want you to know. I love you." "The mercenary replied "I love you too."

Clearly he temporarily forgot about Mai during his journey with Amanda and got invested to her instead.

In the next chapter he meets a freelance journalist who loves Air trecks and uses it to fly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Swallow Trail

A/N: Been so long I forgot I even wrote this. I do not own any of the known characters from Air Gear and the characters from the previous chapters.

 **Starring Original and known characters** : The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Simca the Swallow, Ryuji Kido, Police, Death and the DeathSkulls, Store Manager

 **Also Starring:** Amanda Werner, The Xenogenesis Assault Team, The Mysterious Woman

 **Chapter 4: Swallow Trail**

 **XAT Headquarters - Computer Research Room**

A video played from the screen in which was gotten from the USB Fade brought from the battle with Wilber. It showed a video of Ryuji speaking as it was addressed to Wilber.

"Wilber, I will be headed to Japan to meet up with my mistress. Her work was published by the Swallow. The Airtreck's reg..." The video then ends.

"All that decrypting just for this?" A researcher commented.

"Perhaps the mercenary can make something out of it" An officer added. They continued their research. After a few seconds the researcher smiled "I think this is where he can start."

"Ghost will be back along with Commander Werner tomorrow from their vacation." replied the officer staring at the screen.

 **Germany - Krausnick Dome in a Private Location**

Amanda was lying down relaxing on a lounge chair. She was wearing a plain white two piece bikini which showed off her stunning figure.

"It's nice to have a vacation once in a while." As she stared at the beautiful view.

"It was so sweet for the Commissioner to treat us a vacation here." She smiles then takes a sip from her lemonade.

"Amanda, mind if I apply sunscreen on you?" Fade only wearing board shorts approached her cheerfully.

"Fade, there's no sun here. Why would I need a sunscreen for?" Amanda staring at him. "You're such a pervert you know" she commented.

"No, i-it was ah..." Fade couldn't finish his sentence as he was immediately cut by Amanda.

"Fade, the decryption should be done by now. Thank you for spending this time with me." She smiled at him.

The mercenary massaged her shoulders from behind "I love you Amanda." Afterwards planted kisses on her neck.

 **Sex scene**

Amanda was aroused by his kisses. As her face is suddenly turned red when her breasts are suddenly fondled.

"Ohh... ahh" Amanda moaned.

Fade then went on top of her then licked her belly as he continued massaging her breasts. He then quickly took off her top as he licked her right nipple which made Amanda moan load. Amanda couldn't take it anymore as she was heating up. She quickly took off his shorts sees his penis erect.

Fade quickly took of her bikini bottom and he entered her quickly. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Fade, faster!!" Amanda moaning on the bottom as she hugs him. Fade quickly pumped into her and soon both of them came.

"You're amazing...I can't feel my legs. I love you. " Amanda panting and smiling at Fade. The both of them cuddled afterwards.

 **The next day - XAT Headquarters**

"I really can't make anything out this vid. A Swallow?" Fade confused as he scratches his head.

"Check out this article. It was published earlier in Japan." Amanda showed him the article. It showed sports regarding airtrecks.

"Airtrecks? I don't know what these are but it seems like ordinary incline skating to me." She added.

"I see that in parks but I never heard of Airtrecks back home." The mercenary wondered all of a sudden with the weird topic.

"It was published by someone named Simca. I think your best shot is to simply find out what this person knows. Should lead you right to the Swallow." Amanda offered him instruction.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Fade asked the commander as he stared at her typing in the computer.

"Fade, I have duties here. I can't go. I still have to be there for my brother. We have no further information regarding Airtrecks this Simca. Damn it! It just doesn't show on any record." Amanda annoyed at the results of the search.

"I understand. I still have my own goal for finding that bastard Ryuji." He clenched his fist tightly.

 **The next day - XAT's Airfield.**

Fade was walking towards the jet ready to board.

"Fade, wait!" Amanda called his attention. She was holding a small chip. The mercenary stopped then approached her.

"What is it?" He asked the pink haired commander.

"I'll just input my new phone number to be so that you can easily reach me overseas." She suddenly grabbed his phone.

"Ugh? Isn't your number enough already? I can easily call you ya know." He crosses is arms as he looked at the plane.

Amanda took the opportunity to insert the chip inside his phone while he wasn't looking.

"Here you go. Don't forget to call me alright. I love you." She smiled then kissed him.

"I won't baby." He smiled back too.

After exchanging their kisses. The mercenary bidded her farewell as he boarded the plane to make his way back to Japan.

 **The next day - Japan in the Afternoon**

The mercenary wanders the streets certain areas searching for clues regarding Airtrecks, the Swallow Simca.

He is wearing a black jacket, fingerless gloves, black pants and black shoes.

After a few hours he stumbled across a sports store and enters it.

 **Mamurasaki Sports Store**

"Hello? Anybody here?" Fade walks and looks around. The store has decorations of Airtrecks parts. He picked up an Airtreck and examined it. Suddenly a video played on the TV monitor.

"Modern technology has allowed a 4 kilowat motor in a tiny gear and it has been popular amongst extreme sports fans to use it to modify their roller blades." As the video showed the Airtreck's parts and people skating and performing tricks on the streets and buildings in Tokyo.

"The hell?" The mercenary muttered then looked at the airtreck he's holding. He looks back at the tv monitor.

The video continues

"These daredevils push themselves to go faster and fly even higher. With these high tech devices, they enter a world of their own. For these AT riders there are no boundaries, the world is their home and the sky is the limit. Soaring higher and higher to the heavens itself." Suddenly the video was stopped by someone.

"Can I help you?" The store manager asks Fade.

"These skates. The kids. they can really fly?! But how?! I've never seen these things nor even heard of it. This must be a joke!" Fade commented as he looked at the store manager then showed the airtreck on hand.

"Well these are as real as they get. It's very popular here in Japan." The manager with both hands on waist.

"The hell's going on? These were never upfront in the news or anything!" The mercenary in his thoughts wondering.

"I bet you want to see it in your own very eyes right? Okay. See this right here. Go to this place around this time at 4:30pm-5pm." The store manager winked as the location was shown to Fade.

 **The Designated place**

Fade was looking around the area. It has rails steps in the neighborhood area. He looked at the time on his phone and sat. Birds are chirping as that was the only sound and he was only alone.

Suddenly he heard like a soft sound of something grinding. A few seconds it became loud. Someone just came out of nowhere from the railings at high speed.

"The hell?!" Fade stood up surprised and saw the person. It was a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a hat, goggles, white long sleeves shirt with green on the collar and end of the sleeves, short black shorts, fingerless gloves and airtrecks.

The girl performed various tricks on the railings and in the air. He was amazed by her trick in the air then she lands on the rooftop as she continues to ride in high speed.

After seeing what he just saw. He huried back at the store.

 **Mamurasaki Sports Store - Night**

"I saw someone going at high speed! It was like she was flying!" Fade explained to the store manager.

"Look, I need to find someone named Simca. I believe she is all connected to this Airtreck." He continued.

"Ah why didn't you say so? Go to this meet up tonight. She'll be there." The manager spoke.

"By the way take this. It's an emblem." You'll need it later." Continued the manager as he gave Fade the emblem.

"I also suggest you buy a pair of AT's so you can fit in." The store manager showing him the AT's in good condition.

The mercenary paid for the pair made his way to the meet up. While on the way he read the manual on how to use the airtreck. Needless to say he was amazed by its technology.

 **AT Riders Meet Up Spot**

Fade is talking on the phone with Amanda standing by as he wears the pair of AT's.

"Amanda, I'm in the meetup right now. Let's talk later."

"Be careful out there. Thanks for sending information about the AT's we'll see what we can find." Amanda then hung up.

 **Few minutes later**

"It's a park full of riders late here at night. Hell of a meeting." Fade commented as he looks around his surroundings.

Suddenly a girl came out and was greeted by other riders.

"Hi!" The girl had pink hair. She waved and winked at the riders calling her name.

"Simca!" A rider called then smacked his sticker emblem on her ass. Simca then smiled and chuckled.

"Simca? This is the girl earlier? She's the journalist?" The mercenary surprised when he finally saw her up close. She was appealing to him.

He called her attention. "Your name Simca? I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I borrow your time and speak with you in private?" He was also staring at her figure. He can tell she was hot. He was also holding the sticker emblem he was given earlier.

"Yeah sure..." She smiled at him. "If you can catch me!!" She finished her as she went away from him.

"Wait comeback!" Fade tried to catch her. After chasing her for a few seconds plenty of attempts he finally caught up to her. By accident he placed the sticker on her covering another team's.

"See what this dick did? He's picking a fight." A member commented.

"Pretty brave of you rookie for challenging the DeathSkulls to a fight without teammates." Simca smiled at Fade.

"A fight? I made a mistake but I am itching for one right now." Fade replies to Simca.

"Hey what's your name?" A gang of DeathSkulls approached him. They were wearing skeleton designed hoodies sporting skull tattoos of different colours on their faces.

"Call me Ghost." The mercenary replied.

"Ghost? So it is true. He Fade are just one. This is him." Simca on her thoughts silently as her eyes widened for a bit.

"Ghost huh? You can call me Death. My face is the last you'll ever see. You'll be a real ghost by then." Their bald leader with a white skull tattoo spoke.

Simca approached Fade and seductively put her fingers on her lips. He stared at her as she was showing cleavage from her shirt.

"If you win I will give you a special reward you're looking for." She looks at him seductively as she wishes him good luck. She also noticed him staring at her chest. She smiled afterwards.

Police then suddenly came into the scene. Trying to block areas. They arrest the other riders present. Simca jumped so high in the sky as if she was flying.

Fade the members of DeathSkulls escaped the meetup area to continue their fight elsewhere.

 **Racing on the Alley**

Fade was using the AT's he bought to catch up with the DeathSkulls.

"Damn this feels weird on my feet. It's like I'm riding roller blades but like in a vehicle." He said silently.

"Get that fucker. Show him what's to be done here." Death ordered his men.

Two members slowed down to attack him. A member tried to punch but Fade caught him and broke it as he threw him to the side. The second one used an elbow stike that hits Fade in the chest. Fade was pained but grabbed the attacker and landed his elbow on his face breaking his nose. He then threw the guy in a lamp post severely wounding him.

"Alright. I think I'm getting the hang of this. Just gotta catch up to Death and beat him." Speeding faster to catch Death.

"Make that son of a bitch bleed!" Death ordered the remaining men. After seeing him still catching up to him.

Three members started throwing knives at Fade. He deflected most of it with his own knife but 2 got through him. One on his left shoulder one on his right shin.

"Argh! Shit!" Fade loudly in pain. Then proceeds to catch up with his attackers. He used the 2 knives thrown at him to stab the guts of the two that threw at him. Finally he was able to catch the third grabbed his neck choked him out cold. After choking he made sure he crashed him at a dumpster.

"Impressive Ghost. Follow me where you will die for what you did to our emblem! " Death spoke as he speed up.

 **Train Station**

"So now we're here." Fade then took off the AT's he's wearing.

"I may not be a rider but I am here to defeat you Death."

"Shut the fuck up. Now prepare for death!" Death suddenly summons a scythe out of thin air.

"The hell?! Damn.." The mercenary takes out his handgun as he aimed it on Death.

Death attacked by swinging the scythe on Fade. He avoided the attacks by using his environment as cover and shot Death in return, emptying his magazine. Death was seen spotting holes from his body but no blood was coming out. Fade continued to use cover to hide. A few cover was left as it was destroyed by the rampaging death.

Death then throws his scythe at Fade's hiding spot. It nearly hit the mercenary. Death had wings spread out all of a sudden and flies into the air. He summoned his scythe back at him. He was in position to execute Fade. Fade then used a smoke grenade to conceal himself.

Death threw his scythe at the area covered in smoke. Knowing he missed Fade again he tried summoning back the scythe.

As the scythe was coming back to him a flash grenade hit it blinding Death. After the flash bang. Death had the scythe pierced at his heart. He was bleeding badly that he fell from the air.

The body suddenly released a spirit and vanished. The body dissolved to nothing afterwards.

A camera was watching the fight.

 **Somewhere in a Luxury Hotel**

"How pathetic. Some even pretends to be a hand of death. Understands no power." Ryuji remarked as he watches the stream on his laptop.

"So he survived. This Ghost." he continued only to be interrupted by a woman. Woman appeared to be the one responsible with the robbery of the gold bars in Germany.

"Let's go to bed Ryuji. I want you inside me." The mysterious woman spoke seductively and placed her arms on his chest from behind.

"Alright then...sweetie." Ryuji as he makes out with the Mysterious Woman.

 **Train Station - After Battle**

"Damn I didn't think that'd work. Bastard trying to pretend to be a grim reaper. What's happening to this world. It gets more bizarre." As he checked the slain spot of the adversary. An emblem sticker of the DeathSkulls was left behind he picked it up. "So all the fighting just for this sticker huh?" Fade commented.

"Well it's just natural he'd bet his life on it. He's a storm rider. " Simca voice was heard as she was observing from a distance.

"Simca wait! I need to talk to you!" Fade pleaded but Simca left giggling as she leaves the scene.

"Damn it. There arefurther things going on than what I know. I better find her soon." Fade checking on his wounds headed back to his hideout.

Next chapter is when he'll receive that special reward.


	5. Chapter 5 - Swallow Reward

A/N: Previous chapters are now being connected to this story and the upcoming chapters.

 **Starring Original and Known Characters:** The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Simca the Swallow, Addis, Ryuji Kido, Wolfpack Leader and his men

 **Also Starring:** Amanda Werner, The Mysterious Woman, The Interpol, The Xenogenesis Assault Team, Peter Stillman, The Dealer

 **Chapter 5: Swallow Reward**

 **Mercenary's Hideout**

Fade is seen patching up his wounds from the fight he had earlier. Covering his wounds with bandages his phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Amanda. He answered.

Amanda: Fade, how goes the search? Anything to report?

Fade: Amanda, I've met with Simca but I wasn't able to gather anything from her yet. I keep on losing her or being cut off everytime I speak to her.

Amanda: Well try to interrogate her properly then. This Simca seems like a skank to me. She'll just try to lead you on. I know those types of girls. But be careful I have a feeling it might be more than just a trap. Don't you try anything funny with her.

Fade: Alright Amanda. Don't worry about me. Call you soon.

As he hung up on the phone he wonders if Amanda is aware of what's going on in the world. "Man, Amanda cares about me so much. I am lucky to have someone like her." The Mercenary thinking out loud.

 **Next day - Park(Morning)**

Fade continues to read the manual about the AT's. He practiced and was getting used to it. He was performing various tricks on the ground only as he has not the ability to jump high in the air. Finally he was able to grind on a platform that resembled a stair then headed to the rooftops.

 **Rooftops - Afternoon**

He decided to rest on the rooftops but head grinding sounds again from a distance. He looked at the figure where the sounds are coming from. He saw Simca being chased by 2 AT riders wearing a wolf mask.

As they were getting close he decided to intercept the 2 wolf masked men by landing a kick on their guts which immobilized them momentarily.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" A pained member pointed to Simca at the same time putting his other hand on his gut.

"That's not the way to talk to a lady. Mind your own business and leave her alone!" Fade angrily scolds the members.

"You'll be fucking sorry! We'll be back!" The wolf members then fled.

"Hey you..." Simca smiled then approached her saviour.

"Simca are you alright? Why were they after you? I need you..." Fade spoke as he was cut by her actions.

She planted a kiss on his lips. He was stunned by what just happened which also left him speechless.

"You're pretty good." Simca winked and smiled at him. She then left the scene as she soared high.

His phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Amanda. He decided not to pick up. He then went on to continue his training. He could tell Amanda has that sense something is going on around him.

 **Alley - Night time**

"Wolfpack, form up!" The leader of the pack called. The members gathered in 2 separate lines.

"You two, come forward." As the two members approached the Alpha Leader smacked them with his fists. He began to scold them by saying. "You two idiots better not act on your own next time!"

"Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" The two members replied then proceeded to kneel to their leader.

"All forgiven! Listen up! That bitch Simca better know who's the Alpha around here!" The Wolfpack leader spoke loud.

 **The next day - The Designated Place 5pm**

"I have a feeling she'll be here again." Fade waited as he heard the grinding sound again from a distance. Simca then came out at high speed appearing before Fade. She does her tricks again gracefully in the air. As she landed, she approached the waiting Mercenary.

"Were you expecting me to arrive here?" Simca asked.

"I had a feeling. Since this is the place I first saw you." Fade replies.

"I hope you're not a stalker or anything." She joked.

"Stalker? No. Look I just need to talk to you about something." Mercenary spoke confidently.

"Oh I know you're not. You are good person and you saved me from those bad men. You can stalk me anytime." She smiled at him seductively. She handed him an emblem of a wolf.

"Hold on to this. It will reveal something you need. After all... you're after the Swallow right? It will reveal itself to you." She added.

"How did..." Fade surprised by her words.

"How is this supposed to... Argh!" He continued but was suddenly kicked by someone from behind. It was revealed to be the Wolfpack Leader. He then summoner his men surrounding Simca and the mercenary.

"I have come to retrieve that stolen Wolfpack emblem! It belongs to me! You will hand it over whether you like it or not!" The Wolfpack Leader pointing at the mercenary who was getting back up to his feet.

"The hell?! Simca! You stole this?!" The Mercenary shouted.

Simca is now seen on the railing preparing her escape.

"If you survive this. The Swallow will show itself soon enough. I will give you the real reward. Don't let me down!" She smiled and giggled as she turned her back on him to flee the scene.

Fade then lands a punch on a Wolfpack member's face.

"What the hell was that for you punk?" The Wolfpack Leader shouted!

"What? Aren't we supposed to battle it out?" The Mercenary was confused in the situation.

"I see you're a beginner and don't see how things work. Okay. The first one to the water tower keeps the emblem!" The leader pointed.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Fade muttered quietly.

Fade then races the Wolfpack to the destination.

 **Building Rooftops - Night time**

Simca was seen watching from a distance overlooking the race between Fade and the Worldpack. A person in the shadows spoke to her.

"Simca, is he the one?" The person asked.

"Oh Addis. I didn't know you were here. Yes he is the one." Simca replies.

The man came out of the shadows and approached her. The was tall and shirtless also with small chains on his arms. He is bulky and wearing blue jeans and with AT's with white wings.

He proceeded to grope her ass. Simca annoyed slapped his hand.

 **On the way to the Water Tower**

Fade races as he saw no one tailing him.

"I managed to get ahead. I better get there quick." Looking back as he spoke in his thoughts. He then was chased by the wolf pack who had gotten close to him.

 **Building Rooftops**

"No, let me handle this one. He's mine. After that then I'll let you have him. Then you will fulfil your promise." Simca spoke as she sees Fade from a distance.

"Alright. But remember... you are mine for now." Addis smirked at her and he held her chin. This resulted Simca to slap Addis but he then slapped her back.

"That was uncalled for.." she put her palm on her right cheek.

The tall man just smiled at her. Simca fled from the rooftops.

 **Back to the race**

"Formation, attack!" The leader ordered the men to surround him.

He pulled off a handgun and aimed at them. The members cowered as they raised their hands up. Fade then dashed away as he didn't shoot his gun.

"Damn that fucking coward! Using a dirty trick!" The Alpha Leader angrily yelled.

 **On the sky - in view of the Moon**

"The moon is beautiful tonight. It's red as my cheeks right now." She has her palm still placed on her cheeks.

"I hope you look this way Ghost... the Swallow is just here in the view of the moon." Silently in her thoughts.

 **Approaching the Water Tower**

He was speeding fast towards the tower. He grinded from the base to get up to the top of it.

"Holy sh... I cant believe I am defying gravity! I better send these to the XAT." As Fade approaches the goal. After sticking the emblem. He is falling down from the Water Tower.

"Oh shit! I guess this is where I die!" He screamed. But he saw a ledge before the fall. He grabbed onto it quickly then let go. He was now safe on the ground. After a few seconds an emblem was suddenly thrown at him. He caught it before it hit his face.

"Here!" Wolfpack Leader spoke to his adversary. "You won even with your dirty trick." He continued. Folding his arms he is accompanied with his men.

"Look I don't want this thing. It's yours. I don't even understand these things. I just want to talk to Simca." Fade gave back the emblem of the wolf pack. The leader refused.

"If you boys won't take it then I will!" Simca snatched the emblem right out of Fade's hand.

"Shit, she's quick!" The surprised Mercenary commented.

"Simca no fair! Give that back you bitch!" The enraged leader went after her.

"Keep your eyes on the prize Ghost. Who knows, you don't want that to fade away." Simca spoke to Fade. Which made his heart skip a beat.

Fade was now left alone in the scene. His phone rang again coming from Amanda. He answered. They were seeing each other on screen.

"Fade, how are you? What's going on? What happened to you?" Amanda panicky asked.

"Well... I'm doing fine. Been a crazy race and battle here. Come to think of it. Simca told me she'll reward me with something." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

"A reward? What for?" Amanda asked.

Simca suddenly approached. "Ghost, I forgot to give you this." She grabbed his face and buries it to her cleavage.

"What the hell Fade!? Is that Simca? Hey! " Amanda angrily shouted. Fade's face turned red ashamed of Amanda's reaction, he immediately kept his distance from Simca. Simca noticing Fade's phone speaking to someone snatched it away from him.

Amanda: What the hell is your problem you bitch?

Simca: Well nice to meet you Amanda Werner, Commander of the XAT. He is mine now.(Winks at Amanda)

Amanda: Hey wa—-

Simca then hung up and gave the phone back to him. "Simca what the hell? How did you know who she is? No more of these games. Where is the Swallow?" Fade angrily demanded.

"How did I know who she is? It did say on your screen Commander Amanda Werner of the XAT." Simca smiled and giggled.

"Ohh..right ahahaha." Fade chuckled.

"Simca!! Give that back!" The Wolfpack Leader's shouted from a distance.

"Well I'll see you soon little Ghost! I gotta run! Or should I say Fade." She winked before fleeing the area.

After the events Fade decides to head home.

 **Few days later - Mercenary Hideout**

The mercenary was exhausted and tired thinking of the things he's been through. From engaging combat against amalgams to racing to a water tower. He was thinking about the journey he has been through just to simply find Ryuji Kido and exact revenge. He went to bed with only his undergarments on.

"Should I see Simca again. I'll make sure I get everything I need from her." He muttered before he closed his eyes. All of a sudden he smelled something feminine. He turner around the opposite side of his bed. He saw Simca seductively lying next to him naked under the sheets covering her breasts with her arms. She was showing off her body to him. He then widely opened his eyes.

"What the hell!?" Fade was surprised as he stood up from his bed and kept his distance from her. Simca wrapped her upper body a blanket. Showing excellent cleavage.

Fade: Simca what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?

Simca: Long time no see! Are you doing alright?

Fade: Simca...I am tired of these games. Do you know someone named Ryuji Kido? He mentioned an article you wrote.

Simca: I do not know who this is. Besides I've written a lot of articles. Majority are relating to ATs and other things.(She smiled)

Fade: Enough of the bullshit! You know something!(He raised his voice)

She then stood up dropping the blanked covering her body. Fade was thinking about Amanda so he turned his back on her embarrassed. She started walking to him.

"Fade, I've been observing you. You have what it takes. We need your skill but this isn't the place to talk about it." The naked pink haired girl spoke.

"Observing wha..." Fade was cut off as Simca hugged him from behind. Then made him face her. He was still and didn't move.

"For tonight I want you to relax and hug me." She then placed his face to her breasts.

"I feel so tired..." Fade's consciousness began to fade. The two of them are shown cuddled with Simca naked.

"Goodnight! Little Ghost." She closed her eyes too.

 **Sometime in a bedroom with the Bathroom open**

"Where the hell am I?" Fade awakened. He noticed that the room suddenly changed. He finds himself naked on the bed. Only a towel is left present. He tried going out the door but it was locked. The only door left open was the wide bathroom with a hot tub. He enters it and went inside the tub.

"I don't know what's going on. I think I should have a bath." The confused mercenary thought out loud.

A door opened and a naked Simca appeared before Fade. "Want me to help you wash your back little Ghost?" She excitedly came over.

Fade then quickly stood up using the towel left behind to cover his lower body hiding his erection. "Simca!" The surprised Fade tried to get out but the door was locked.

His back was against the wall as Simca cornered him with her arms pinning one the side.

"I like what I'm seeing Fade. Let's have a serious talk." She giggles as she talks to him.

Finally Fade is getting somthing straight from her.

"My boss's name is Addis. He has plenty of connections. Do that and he might help you find Ryuji." She then placed her large breasts to his chest.

"Simca, I am not comfortable doing this. I have..." Fade was cut off my Simca when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Amanda? Forget about the Commander. I want you to know I am more serious about you. " She then removed the towel covering his lower body. She was surprised how his penis reacted to her advances.

"I can't do that..she's. Ugh." Simca then placed her other hand to his member stroking it for a few seconds then stopping.

"Fade, do this and you'll find Ryuji." She then placed both of his hands to her breasts.

"Not to mention it is also a man's instinct to fondle breasts. That's why we're like this right now." Her face turned red and started moaning when Fade starts to massage her large soft breasts.

Fade's body is heating up. With that feeling he forgot about Amanda and fell under Simca's seduction.

 **Sex scene**

"Simca.." Fade then placed his lips on Simca's. He was kissing her passionately. Simca too responded by using her tongue to wrestle with his.

While making out, the both of them walked to the hot tub where they continued their intimate activity.

After a long heated kiss. He goes down on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples. Simca was moaning so loud and hugged him tight.

"Ahhn.. ahh... ah" Simca moaning in pleasure as he used his other hand to pinch her other nipple. After pleauring her breasts he went back to kissing her.

Simca's face was all red. While kissing him she suddenly broke the kiss as she felt his penis inside her. She moaned loudly as it echoed in the bathroom.

Fade's pace was slow as they were intensely looking at each other while having sex.

His thrusts began to increase his pace. Simca was moaning so loud that made him move faster inside her.

"Ahh. Ohh... ahhh!! Ahhn! I'm gonna cum!!" Simca screamed in pleasure.

"Simca!" Fade responded the same way as her.

They intensely kissed as the both of them finally came inside each other.

 **Germany - Amanda's Apartment**

"I can't reach him. Something must've happened to him. That Simca! Oh Fade please be alright." Amanda frustrated laying down on her couch.

"Damn it. The tracker that I have implanted's lost. Last location is in Japan... a hide out. " As she held a device that monitors the tracker's whereabouts.

"What Fade didnt know is that. It's more than just a tracker. It records the voice and motion based on satellite I'll just have to play the recording for now."

Before she could actually play it. Her household phone suddenly rang and she decided not to play the recording but answer the phone.

"Werner residence. This is Amanda speaking." She greeted.

"Commander Werner, the Interpol has requested for your pressence. We need you here right now at HQ." The caller for the XAT informed her.

 **XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office**

Amanda arrived to the meeting and was greeted the Interpol and the XAT Commissioner.

"Gentlemen, this is Commander Werner as you requested." Peter Stillman introduced her to the Interpol Officers.

"I'm all ears." Amanda ready to listen to why she was summoned.

 **After the brief talk**

"A bunch of criminals I have to track down huh." Amanda with her arms folded.

"Yes, these are the three we have to arrest. Their crimes are different ranging from drugs, murder and theft. The three of them have a connection to each other." The Interpol Officer informed showing Amanda the pictures of The Dealer, Ryuji Kido and the Mysterious Woman.

"The Dealer? I think I remember Fade mentioning him to me before." Amanda recalled in her thoughts.

"Ryuji Kido huh... so I am going after him too?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, but not now Ms. Werner. You will start your assignment Overseas a week from now. Your first task is to meet the Inspector." The Officer showed Amanda a pictures of a Middle aged Japanese man wearing a brown fedora and trenchcoat. She examines the picture of the Inspector as she listens to instruction.

"Your men will be fine here, Commander. Dont worry about them. All we know is that the Inspector wants arrest this Woman so bad." Gives her the picture of the Mysterious Woman. The Mysterious Woman was beautiful and was smiling. She features brown hair. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit revealing ample cleavage and showing off her figure. She was also seen holding a small handgun. A Browning M1910.

"This thief huh." Amanda looks at the Mysterious Woman's photo carefully.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Set in Motion

**Starring Original and Known Characters:** The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Simca the Swallow, Addis, Itsuki "Ikki" Minami, Ryuji Kido, Jake Hagger, The Phantom Legend, Punished Soldiers, Addis' men

 **Also Starring:** The Mysterious Woman, The Dealer, Amanda Werner, Mai Shiranui

 **Chapter 6: Set in Motion**

 **Helicopter on the way to Adis' ship**

Fade was looking at window of the helicopter. From birds flying towards the east to dolphins traveling in groups. It was a sunny day.

In front of him was Simca. The girl he had sex with yesterday. She was wearing a black frilly shirt and a long skirt while looking outside the window too. Having the wind blow her hair she closed her eyes.

"Simca, what does this make of us?" Fade asked as he looks at her. Then her long pink hair suddenly got on his face. He held the hair in the way and breathed with his nose. He admired her fragrance at it made his heart beat fast.

Simca blushes first by his actions. She hid it before he even noticed. "Hmm.. let's see here. We're partners." Simca giggles from his question.

"You know, Amanda. oof!" Fade spoke as he was immediately cut but the helicopter's turbulence.

"We've arrived." Simca informed him as the helicopter was stationary to land in Addis' helicopter landing zone.

"I feel so guilty. I don't know how Amanda would feel if she knew about this." Fade worried in his thoughts.

The helicopter descended and landed safely on the zone. The pink haired girl and the mercenary made their way out of the helicopter. The pilot then took off going elsewhere.

On board in Addis' ship, Simca lead the mercenary to a room where he is to meet the leader Addis.

 **Addis' ship - Command Center**

"Ghost, The Mercenary, I have been expecting you" Addis greeted.

"Well done for bringing me here dear. Simca the Swallow." He gestures Simca to come forward to him and stand beside him.

"Simca the Swallow!?" Fade looks at Simca after Addis' greeting. Simca looks down with her hair covering her eyes.

"I know all about what you did with Death, Ghost. The person that you killed was simply a vessel. Death still lives on. I have to admit you did a pretty good job of disposing him. It will take a while for him to respawn." Addis took a seat and takes out a large combat knife and thew it on a dart board present in the room. It hits the bullseye. He smirked and looked at Simca.

Addis gropes Simca's ass all of a sudden. Simca played along with his grope by smiling.

"Hands off her asshole!" Fade drew his handgun and pointed at the bulky groper.

"Know your place boy. This Swallow belongs to me." Addis smiled at the mercenary.

"Fade, I thought..." Simca surprised by Fade's reaction. She remained silence in her own thoughts.

"I don't know why but my body just moved on its own. I might have some feelings for Simca." The Mercenary wondered in his thoughts as his fingers were about to pull the trigger.

Addis, in a blink of an eye, rushed to Fade and delivers a punch to his gut.

"Arghhh!" Fade goes down to his knees from the pain he received.

"Mwahaha! Don't even bother. I can move faster than anyone! I am the definition of the Wind Regalia. On your feet and listen to me you fucking mercenary!" Addis demanded as he clapped twice. Large monitors suddenly opened.

Fade puts his arm on his gut as he stood up ready to listen to Addis' briefing. The monitor shows a compilation video of a military group in action. It also showed their large base still expanding.

Addis: This here is a military group that appeared in the area a few days ago. According to the data we have gathered. They possess supplies that peaked my interest in order to help me with my plans. Your job is simply to steal the supplies and kill whoever is in the way. I want blood to be shed. Do this and I'll brief you the next mission.

Fade: Who are these guys?

Addis: Though DD is their label. Data suggests to call them "Punished Soldiers"

Fade: How many group names now? Wolfsbane, Wolfpack, Deathskulls, and now Punished Soldiers?

Addis: It's not accurate. It's what coding only suggests. They may be concealing their real identity.

"Take this." Addis threw Fade a pair of special ATs and weird looking sticky bombs.

"I thought you want me to steal them?" Fade questioned holding the bombs.

"Just use it and ask no more fucking questions." Addis replies to the questioning mercenary.

"Your mission begins tonight, Ghost. I want to see fireworks. Make sure to fuck them up." He added.

Simca on side, suddenly begins to worry about the Mercenary.

 **On the way to the Punished Soldier's Base**

"This offshore base. It's huge!" Fade surprised to see the size of the base from a distance.

"The boss told me to drop you off this spot. You'll be stealing from the Research and Development Platform." The pilot pointing to Fade as he instructed him.

"R and D huh?" Fade checks on his silenced handgun.

Reaching the spot Fade was ready to steal and kill.

 **Research and Development Platform**

Fade was hiding in a spot away from the lights and lasers as he silently made his way up the platform. A few soldiers are blocking the path. He killed them by shooting them in the head. As he made his way up, he saw the cargo supplies he's assigned to steal.

"Stealing these huh? Alright let's get this show on the road." Fade ready to plant the weird sticky bombs on the cargo.

He planted as many as he can while killing a few soldiers who were guarding it. His comms device was patching to him all of a sudden.

"Ghost, now I want you to plant your own bombs near the entrance to the plant and one near the exit. After doing so, go back to the spot you were dropped off. The pilot will pick you up." Addis instructed the mercenary on what to do next.

Fade then went to the spots Addis assigned him to go to and fulfilled his instruction. After he planted the bombs he wore the AT's to go back the spot quickly. The pilot arrived and picked him up.

 **Helicopter - On the way back to Addis' ship.**

"Ghost, I want you to detonate the special charges I gave you. Then activate the bombs you planted." Addis instructed Fade again.

With the detonator on the mercenary's hand he first activated the special charges. An alarm sounded from the distance from the base he just infiltrated. He then detonated the bombs he placed. A large explosion erupted from the Research and Development Platform. Large thick smoke was seen from the distance as the helicopter left its vicinity.

 **Addis' Ship**

Simca goes inside a room where Addis appears to be waiting for her. Addis then informed her about how the mercenary succeeded in his mission. He walked towards her.

"Tell me Simca, what made that guy draw his gun on me when I touched you?" Addis questioned.

"Well I can't really say." Simca smiled at him. He ripped Simca's top of exposing her breasts. He puts his right hand on her left breasts groping her.

"Tell me something. What do you see in that guy? What made him care about you all of a sudden?" He starts kissing her right cheek while still continuing groping her.

"So why are you like this all of a sudden?" Simca playing along with his advances.

"Because I own you. You're in my cage Little Swallow. I'll fulfill my promise to you. Seeing you like this. I feel like fucking you." Addis puts his left hand on her chin and puts it up.

He made sure she faced him as he kissed her. He moved his mouth and lips as he explored her mouth. This time Simca wasn't playing along with his advances. Her facial expression showed extreme discomfort.

He then moved down to her neck as he continued licking and kissing her. As he was ready to to rip her skirt off, there was a knock on the door. Interrupted a voice came from the outside the door.

"Boss, the mercenary has just arrived from his Mission." Addis' follower informed him.

"Good. Inform him to wait for me at the waiting room." Addis replied to the interrupting man. He fixes himself and readied himself to leave the room.

"Let's do this later. I have important business to attend to." He addressed the topless Simca. He left the room making his way to the meeting room.

Simca fell on her knees with a terrified look from Addis' sexual harassment towards her. Covering her breasts with her arms, she was a bit teary eyed.

"Please. Help me." Simca sobbed as she thought about Fade.

 **Meanwhile...Somewhere in a Luxury Yacht**

The Dealer was seen in a chair smoking cigarettes as he was facing someone in a large monitor. On the monitor was Ryuji also smoking his cigarettes. The two gentlemen talk to each other.

"So, there's this man from the cult. We had an agreement he'll sell me a shipment of mind controling drugs. He ripped me off. That was not part of our deal." The dealer disposed his cigarette to an ashtray.

"So why are you telling me this?" Ryuji as he inhales his cigarette.

"Ryuji, I need your mistress to steal a shipment for me. When it comes to stealing. No one tops her." The Dealer seeks help as he lights a new cigarette.

"What do I get in return, old man?" Ryuji pours whiskey in a glass.

"Here's the deal. She steals the shipment and delivers it to me. I sell it for a huge profit, I give you half it." The Dealer making a deal with Ryuji.

"Just 50 percent? I want it 60." Ryuji negotiates with the Dealer's offer.

"Spendid! 60 is fine with me! I'll send some of my men to assist your mistress in the heist." The Dealer making sure of the deal.

"Very well then. Inform me of the details later in my mail. I am a busy man, Dealer." Ryuji smiles as he shuts off the monitor.

The Dealer shuts off the monitor after Ryuji.

"Looks like i have new deal for you, Ghost." The Dealer grined as he puts his fingers together.

 **Airplane Departing from Japan**

The Mysterious Woman is seated in the window isle on the right wing of the plane. She is reading a News paper about a heavily worshiped man somewhere near the islands of India.

"Mind controlling drugs. This should be fun." She commented on what she reads in the newspaper."

 **Germany - XAT Simulation room - Training Room**

Amanda is on her XAT combat gear practicing. She is seen shooting targets and dodging obstacles. She was honing her marksmanship by training.

After her Shooting simulation she proceeded to the training room. She unzips her combat gear revealing a Black tank top with her abdomen showing.

She practices her punches and kicks in a heavy bag. One powerful right roundhouse made the bag swing up in the air momentarily as it went down afterwards. She takes a break from practice as she grabed a bottle of water.

"I may have all the tech here but I won't be able to bring every thing with me." She looks down as sweat was dripping from her face. She reaches out a facetowel to wipe the sweat.

"Fade, I'll see you soon." She clenched her fist before resuming her training.

 **Addis Ship - Waiting room**

While waiting Fade is reloading bullets in his handgun magazines. A stranger with white hair wearing eyeglasses approached the waiting mercenary.

"So you're the guy Simca recruited?" The man wearing a Japanese School uniform greeted.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Fade looks at the stranger as he finishes up reloading a magazine.

"My name is Jake Hagger. I'm Addis' Officer in this ship." The stranger introduced himself.

"Simca. She's pretty hot. Everyone wants to bang her." Jake sharing his thoughts to the mercenary.

"Maybe I already have." Fade looks at Jake as he loads another magazine with bullets.

"You better watch it tough guy. The Swallow belongs to Addis. Her wings belong to him. Just between you and me. I sure want to see her naked and get a piece of her body." Jake swirls his tongue from left to right as he expressed his desire for Simca.

"Disgusting son of a bitch." Fade remarked.

The door opened as Addis finally arrived in the room.

"See you around, Ghost." Jake then leaves the room.

As the door closes. Addis smiled at the mercenary's successful mission.

"Well done! You showed them a good haunting." Laughed the bulky man.

"You are seriously out of your mind. How does stealing equate to destroying?" Fade questioned about the plan of detonating the charges.

"Those things I gave that you planted, are wormholes." Addis explaining the plan.

"Wormholes?" The mercenary confused by the explanation.

"It basically teleports to another area. That's all you need to know. We have the shipment thanks to you." Addis smiled.

"What's the next Assignment?" Questioned the mercenary.

"This is something that you're not allowed to talk to Simca. Talk to her about it and you fucking die right here in my ship." Addis warning the mercenary.

Fade keeps quiet and continues listening to Addis.

Addis then pulls out a picture and gives it to the mercenary. It was a boy wearing a red long sleeves jacket with a white shirt inside.

"This guy is 167 centimeters tall. See those red brownish eyes and purple hair. His name is Itsuki Minami, named "Ikki". He is currently the Sky King after defeating Sora. He is quite powerful and possess tricks that a beginner like you can't even do." Addis explains.

"What's the mission here? Say hi?" The mercenary sarcasticaly replied.

"No, you little shit! Your mission is to fucking kill him!" Addis raised his voice.

"My pilot will lead you to the coordinates, the Sky King is currently at." He calms down all of a sudden.

The mercenary is now know his next task. steps out of the room headed out for his next mission. He is seen holding a sniper rifle.

As Fade was walking. He encounters a girl with short pink hair. It was Simca who bumped into him. She changed her appearance as well as her outfit. She is now wearing a black Lolita dress with black stockings.

"Yohoo! How do you like my new haircut little Ghost?" Simca cheerfully greeted the mercenary.

"You look. Really wonderful." Fade was stunned as he admired her new look and dress.

"Simca, when did you have a haircut?" Asked the mercenary as he checked on her.

Before Simca could answer back. She recalled how Addis sexually assaulted her.

"Oh I just wanted to change my look." She smiled.

"Fade, where are you headed?" She asked the mercenary who is trying to make his way.

"My next mission. Then after this. I'll finally know where Ryuji is." Smiled the mercenary.

Simca's smile suddenly turned to worry as she felt that things aren't right. She had a bad feeling on the mission he was sent to do. In her mind she decides to inquire Addis or Jake about it.

 **Japan - Shiranui Residence**

Mai is seen in a pink geisha outfit as she watches television. During the commercial break an announcement was made. It was also a fighting tournament similar to "The King of Fighters" but it is named: Battlegrounds of the gods.

A fighting tournament with a chance to win prize money and a "special prize". When the tournament will takes place is "soon"

"A fighting tournament huh? Maybe I should invite Andy... hmmpf! Forget it! I'll just give Yuri and King a call instead!" Mai started dialling her phone to call them.

 **Noyanamo Residence - Afternoon**

Ikki was seen in the rooftop relaxing and snoozing. Recalling all the things he has been through ever since becoming the Sky King. Little did he know someone was there to kill him.

 **Vantage point overseeing the Noyamano Residence**

Fade is seen holding a suppressed sniper rifle. Model SRS-A1. He placed the bipod then looked at the scope as he aimed at Ikki.

"I'm killing a kid huh? No way I'm fighting this guy head on." Fade muttered as he sees Ikki in his sights. He has his fingers ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was slammed very hard on the ground.

Fade was briefly incapacitated but soon recovered. Unfortunately before he even had a chance to get up he was already at gun point by a man wearing olive drab combat fatigues. He was aimed by a silenced assault rifle(AM MRS-4)

 **Addis' Ship - Security Room**

Simca thought about asking Addis's mission for the mercenary but he was afraid what Addis would do to her so she ended up in the security room.

The room was empty as the guards were on break and she has access to the room.

She searched footages from earlier. She played a clip recording earlier from the meeting room. It was Addis instructing the mercenary to kill Ikki.

Her heartbeat skipped so fast that she got very anxious about Ikki's safety. She gives Ikki a call from the Security room.

The phone was ringing as she was impatient from it. Suddenly Ikki picked up.

"Hello? Another spam call? Look I'm trying to nap here. Been through a lot today." Ikki answered the call.

"It's Simca! Ikki! Someone is out there to kill you right now!" Simca yelling at the phone warning Ikki.

"Simca? Hey how's it going? Trying to kill me? No one here. He can try but won't beat me!" Ikki replies.

"Please little Crow! Get out of there!" Simca pleaded.

"Alright alright." Ikki responds.

From the background of Ikki's phone Simca heard a girl's voice calling Ikki.

"Ikki! Get over here!" The girl called.

"Alright. Coming Ringo! Listen Simca I gotta go. It was nice catching up with you." Ikki hangs up the phone after he responds to Ringo.

Simca's eyes widened as she was shocked what's going to happen to Ikki. She imagined Fade assassinating Ikki.

 **Minutes later...**

Simca tried to regain her composure as she fast-forward the clip after Addis assigned Fade.

Now in the meeting room it was Addis and Jake talking. She played the clip.

"Things are going according to plan boss." Jake smirked as he plays with a rope with hooks.

"Yes. I made sure the Phantom Legend knew where Ghost is. By the time Ghost kills Ikki. The Phantom Legend kills Ghost next." Addis smirks and chuckles.

"A chain reaction then hehe. That's why your the boss, boss." Jake comments on Addis' plan.

"Well. With Ikki disposed. Simca will be mine." Addis with a huge grin.

The clip then ends. Simca's face showed anger and disgust with Addis. Finally she searched who the Phantom Legend is.

He was a The Mercenary Leader of the Punished Soldiers. He had brown short ponytail. His features include scars on his face and facial hair. Also he had an eyepatch on his right eye. A piece of shrapnel pierced on the right side of his skull resembling a horn.

"What do we have here?" A voice came behind Simca. As she looked from behind it was Jake who had an evil grin. She gasped as he revealed his hooks attached to ropes.

 **Vantage Point**

"You have some blood to pay." the Phantom Legend spoke as he is aiming his gun at the downed mercenary.

Fade wanted to answer his attacker but wasn't able to speak. He was intimidated by the Phantom Legend's pressence. He know in his mind he is absolutely no match against him.

Fade saw his left arm. It was prosthetic. As well as the logo of a dog. Diamond Dogs was the logo.

He knew that The Phantom Legend was not someone to mess with. He sees him almost pulling the trigger.

Fade closes his eyes to accept his death. Slowly the gun was lowered. He was stripped majority of his weapons and his AT's. Leaving only his sidearm and combat knife with him.

The Phantom Legend tied something on Fade's back. He inserted a silver bullet on one of his his pocket without Fade noticing. Also a wormhold device.

A small balloon opened lifting him up the air momentarily. A Fulton device. A wormhole suddenly opened from above.

Before he was pulled from above the Phantom Legend had parting words from the murderer of his men.

"This happens a second time. There won't be a third." The Legendary soldier spoke as he sees Fade get pulled above the wormhole."

 **Addis' Ship - Hidden Research Laboratory**

Fade fell down from the wormhole he was pulled to. He was still quite shocked from what happened. He just couldn't say a word to who he just faced.

Looking at his surroundings. He guessed he might be back aboard Addis' ship.

"That man with an eyepatch. My body just simply froze." He commented on the even that happened earlier.

He looks at his surroundings. He sees people on test tubes. It reminded him of KiPharma's expreriments back in Germany when he aided Amanda to find her brother.

He sees a computer and investigate the data's contents.

The people in the test tubes are called "Third Generation Gravity Children Omega". As he read on it. An artificial being greater than a Gravity Child.

"Gravity? The hell does this mean?" Fade continues to see through its meaning. He keeps on reading the information on screen.

"Genetically modified children? The hell? Just to fit through AT's?" The Mercenary speaks out loud from is thoughts.

He then finds a list of names of the children. To his surprise he found Simca on the list. First Generation Gravity Children.

"Simca? No..." The Mercenary commented.

He finds a file named "My Simca". He opened it and finds a galley of Simca with different ourfits and poses. Some pictures show her pose sexily and others cute and innocent.

"Some sicko must've been in love with her. Hey what's this?" He commented as he found another file. The file is a recording. He played. It was a recording between Simca and Addis.

Simca: I still love Ikki. I just can't accept him choosing Ringo over me.

Addis: Well that's how it is, Swallow. I'm always here for you.

Simca: I want revenge for what she did to me. She crippled my legs and stole Ikki from me.

Addis: Anything for you Simca. Only on two conditions.

Simca: Anything for my little Crow.

Addis: You'll be my Swallow until I clip Ringo's wings.

Simca: And the other one?

Addis: Find me someone who's capable and expendable. A mercenary of quality.

Simca: What for?

Addis: You'll see. My promise to you.

Simca: Guess I have to publish some new papers then. Like the dead Mercenary Fade from months ago.

The recording ends.

"Just a tool huh." Fade reacts to the recording of him being the mercenary chosen.

A large mechanical door was triggering to open all of a sudden. Before the door completely opened he was able to hide.

Simca and Jake walked inside the laboratory.

After walking a few steps inside the two stopped and they conversed as the door closes. Fade sees the two of them from the spot he's currently hiding. He took note of Simca in her torn clothes. She was limping as she walked.

"Simca? What happened to you?" Silently Fade in his thoughts as Simca's dress is damaged by what appears to be scratches.

"Jake." Simca calls the name of the name with hooks.

"Simca, you really shouldn't have to know so much of what's really going on." Jake smiled at her licking his metal hook.

"While you work for Addis...Won't he kill you if he found out that you harmed an innocent girl like me? Well do whatever you want." Simca confidently winks and smiled at Jake.

Jake uses his hooks to completely destroy Simca's clothes. She is now naked in front of Jake. Jake got close to Simca face to face and pinched her left nipple.

"You know what I hate about a woman? One who talks too much and won't shut up. Men have desired your naked body. Even Ghost. Want to know what I told that fuck of a mercenary?" He pinched Simca's nipple harder. Simca shows signs of pain from his actions.

"I told him I always want a piece of your body." Jake twisted her nipples and used his other hand to squeeze her right breast hard.

Suddenly he pushed her as silent gunshots were fired at him. He deflected the incoming bullets at him. Thinking that was all, he lowered his guard for a bit.

A knife was thrown on his throat all of a sudden. His eyes widened as he was suffocating with a blade on his throat. He sees Fade approaching him. Knowing his face is the last he'll see.

Fade pulls Jake's hair as he cuts the knife deeply in his throat to slice his head off. Jake's head was seen rolling on the floor in its pool of blood.

Jake's lifeless body went down on the floor as well forming a pool of blood.

Simca who's naked saw her saviour. It was Fade who is still alive. She was shocked to see him still breathing.

"Fade? I...I thought you were dead." The naked woman approached him.

"Me too Simca. I wasn't able to push through with the mission. Fade informs her of his failure.

"You mean Ikki's still alive?" Simca's facial expression widened with joy.

"Thank the Phantom Legend. He stopped me and sent me back here." Fade informs the naked woman.

"I also know all about you. Your history. Why you needed me. Gravity children project. It was all for revenge and love right?" Fade continued to speak.

"Fade... I..." Simca not knowing what else to say.

Fade grabbed the jacket from Jake's dead body and handed it to Simca. Simca wore the jacket without buttoning it. Now concealing her breasts but exposing great cleavage and her lower private part.

Fade was admiring what he's seeing right in front of him. He approached her and gave her a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I wish I knew what was going on." He hugged her tight. Simca now appears to be in tears as she hugged him back.

 **A few minutes later.**

"Simca can you walk?" Fade offered her a shoulder as Simca was having a hard time walking.

"I guess Jake's hook did hurt me a lot." Simca referring to her legs which are visibly bruised from Jake.

A speeding force suddenly separated the two as both were sent flying.

Fade flew against the wall and falling down while Simca up in the air and fell on her knees. The landing pained her as she is incapacitated. She is flat of her back.

The speeding force was none other than Addis.

"Simca, I like what I'm seeing. I can't wait to fuck you later! I have to dispose of this piece of shit first." Addis admiring Simca's naked lower body then he sets his eyes on Fase who was getting back up.

"Damn you Addis..." Fade shoot up as he aimed his gun at him.

"How did you survive the Legend?" Addis wondered.

As Fade tried shooting Addisz In a blink of an eye Addis lands combinations of attacks at Fade sending him flying away.

"I am the definition of the Wind Regalia. I am blessed with the speed of Mercury, Messenger of the gods." Addis grined at his opponent.

He quickly went to Fade and landed a kick to his gut.

"Arghh!" Fade was in pain as he was coughing blood from the kick.

"Without any powers and you aren't even wearing a pair of ATs. How can you even stand a chance against me?" Addis mocked the mercenary.

"Shit he's right. He's too damn fast. I need to do something!" Fade in his thoughts. He then tried feeling his pockets to see if there's anything he can use against the speedster. He pulled something out and saw a silver bullet.

"The hell? A silver bullet? When did?" Fade reacts to the bullet and quickly puts it inside his handgun magazine as he reloads.

"Go ahead Ghost. Shoot me. As if that'll fucking do anything. You're hurt. It's futile to fight me." Addis smirked.

"Tell you what. I'll let you fire that gun on me for the last time. The moment you pull the trigger is the moment you'll die by my hand." Addis informed the injured mercenary about his mercy.

Fade stood up and took aim at Addis.

He fired the shot at Addis.

In slow motion Addis attempts to dodge the bullet. But was unable to.

"Woah. What was that? It did hit me but hey fuck it didn't feel anything." Addis surprised by the shot at him.

A few seconds later Addis was experiencing seizure as he fell on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Fade was shocked about what he just witnessed.

"Fade. I can't stand up. I don't think I'm able to walk." Simca calls for Fade as she's still lying down on the floor.

Fade then turns his attention to Simca and carries her in his arms.

An alarm sounded in the whole ship. Radio from Addis' comms device was heard in loud speaker.

"Boss, it's those Punished Soldiers. We're under attack!" Addis' men alerted their leader.

The doors were suddenly being barged from the outside.

"Fade what's this on your pocket?" Simca asked the mercenary carrying her as she felt something.

"I dunno let me see." He puts Simca down gently.

"I get it now." Fade smiles as he recognised the thing Simca mentioned.

"Hold on Simca!" He activates the device and a wormhole appears. He carries Simca on his arms again and went inside the wormhole disappearing from the room.

 **Vantage point overseeing the Noyamano Residence - Raining**

Fade along with Simca, came from the wormhold above. Landing her on his arms he noticed he is back where he came from.

The wormhole disappeared seconds later.

"Fade, this is..." Simca asked the mercenary carrying her as she looks at the Noyamano Residence.

"Yeah. This is where I was supposed to kill Ikki. The Phantom Legend stopped me here." Fade informed Simca of what happened to him earlier.

A thunderstorm roared from the clouds as the raindrops became intense. The two of them are now soaking wet. They begin to converse as they both looked at the Noyamano Residence. Simca shared her history to Fade. From her birth as a Gravity Child, Genesis, Ikki, Ringo, Nike, to being a Freelance Journalist.

Fade: Been through a lot with Ikki huh?

Simca: Yes. Kururu, Ringo and I try to win his love during that time. Looking back until now. I found that one amusing.

Fade: I see...

Simca: Ikki is the only man I ever had real feelings for. He can look strong in just one moment and he believes he is strong. He has proven it countless times already. All the battles he have faced. During the battle against Rika and Sora, Ikki's love and will power has gone over to Ringo. In the aftermath Ikki and I still went on a date.. but after that...

Fade: Hmmm... revenge right? She made you featherless and won Ikki's heart.

Simca: (Silently nods)

Fade: I understand what you mean when it comes to revenge with the injury. His love? I don't get.

Simca: Eh?

Fade: He chose Ringo already. He has her. You simply have to move on. There's always someone out there. You can find a strong guy right here. (Tries cheering Simca up)

Simca: A strong guy eh?(She stares at Fade sexily and wrapped her arms around him as he is still carrying her.)

Fade: Simca?(Fade completely forgot that she is half naked on his arms)

Simca: Fade, I'll let you something. I like strong and handsome men. You single handedly destroyed a platform of a base, protected me from that creep Jake Hagger, and beat Addis when the odds are against your favour. I'd say that's a strong man right there.

Simca grabs Fade's face and pulled it right to her. She was ready to kiss him. The mercenary was falling for her charms.

"Simca..." Fade closed his eyes before kissing her.

Finally they both kissed in the rain. Their lips moved slowly as they were both passionately making out in the rain. While Fade loves Amanda, he too is starting to fall in love with Simca. They separated their kiss seconds after.

"Let's continue this somewhere. I don't want to catch a cold." Fade worrying about the rain.

"I know where." Simca mentions to the mercenary.

 **Mercenary Hideout - Bedroom**

 ***Sex scene**

Fade dropped Simca on the bed gently. Simca proceeds to remove the black top she's wearing. Fade removes his soaked clothes in a hurry so that he can join the naked Simca who's wait for him in bed.

"Let's continue." Simca winked as she waits for the mercenary to join her.

Fade who's now naked, goes on top of Simca, kisses her body intensely. Simca responds to him by pulling his face to her kissing him intensely. She uses her mouth to explore his aggressively. The two were like this for a few minutes.

The mercenary then went down to suck her breasts, a loud moan came from Simca. It was signalling her approval.

"Oh my god. Ahnn... ahhhh!" Simca moans in excitement from Fade's actions.

He stops and goes down to her bottom.

"Simca.." Fade calls her name as his face is facing her lower private part.

"Fade.. Ahhh!!! Ohh!!! Ahh!!" Simca moaned loudly as Fade starts to give her oral sex. He uses is hands to hold her legs still

He used his tongue to lick her clit. He moves his tongue up and down playing with it. He can taste Simca as she was so wet.

"Ohh! Don't stop! Ahhnn!" Simca begs for more.

As Fade was busy on her down there. He used his two other hands to play with her large soft breasts. He was playing and squeezing her hard nipples.

"Oh my god... I'm gonna cum!" Simca moans signaling her climax.

Fade licked her aggressively. Her hips were moving up on its own. A few seconds later.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!! Ahhhh!!" Simca screamed as she climaxed.

Simca was breathing heavily after receiving oral sex from Fade. She saw his member erect and hard.

"I want you inside me. I want to wrap my arms around you as I kiss you." Simca requested as she still wants to continue having sex.

"I just know the thing." Fade smiles as he top was eager to have sex with Simca.

Fade carries the naked Simca and outwardly stretches his legs. He lifts her up facing him. She is on top of him now.

With one hand, she holds his cock adjusting to her entrance.

"Ohh... ahhhn! Ahh! It's in! Oh!" Simca moaned as she is being penetrated on top of him. Her face is so red as she was so aroused by their intimate activity.

Since Simca can't use her legs, he guides her by using his hands on her ass. She then uses her hips to move up and down on him.

"Oh! Simca.. shit!" Fade moans as he's having sex with the gravity child.

While Simca was controlling the pleasure. She was doing it slowly. A few minutes later she began to increase her pace as she moved in and out of him.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!! Ahhhh!!" She moaned as her breasts are being pleasured again by having his mouth on her nipples coating it with saliva.

"I'm cumming again! Let's come together!" She informs him she's near to climax again as she wraps her arms around him. Fade to was near. Before the of them came, he let's go of her ass and hugs her tightly.

"Ahhn... ahhh!! Ahhhhhh!!!" Simca screamed and tightly hugged Fade as she came along with him.

After she came she kissed him intensely for the last time, exploring each other's mouths using their tongues.

 **Days Later - Medical Hospital**

Simca is seen in a wheelchair wearing a sleeveless red jacket with a white undershirt showing excellent cleavage. She is also wearing short shorts showing off her legs and white rubber shoes. She is seen holding a cup of tea while talking to Fade who's sitting in front of her holding a magazine article about the heist that took place in Germany months ago.

"Pretty amazing we'd make love first before being patched to the hospital. Ahaha!" Simca smiled.

"Well things happen very quick." Fade smiled back at her.

"Fade, I think your best bet to find Ryuji is to find the mistress he mentioned based on the recording you have. He mentioned "mistress" regarding my article." Simca informs him as she sips on her tea.

"It's worth a shot. Thank you Simca. I'll come back for you. I love you." Fade shows his affection to her by kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too! My love has gone over to you." Simca joyfully responds to him after they kissed.

Fade smiles as he stands up and ready to exit the room. Before he exited, she calls his attention as he looked at her from behind.

"I'll make sure your love for Amanda will totally be mine! Teehee!" Simca winked at him and blowing a flying kiss.

Fade smiled at her words and looked forward exiting the door. As he exited and closed the door.

He placed both hands on the side of his face and looked up.

"Oh man... what have I done? I'm so dead." Fade's facial expression displayed worry.

 **Somewhere South of Asia - Hotel Room**

The Mysterious woman is in her bathrobe revealing cleavage as she holds a picture of a short old man with pointy moustache which appears to be a cult leader being worshipped. She smiles as she placed the photo on the desk.

The next chapter will reveal and star the Mysterious Woman. Things from the previous chapters will relate and unfold.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lady Thief

A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Starring:** The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, **The Mysterious Woman,** Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, **The Inspector,** Amanda Werner, The Dealer's men, Dizzy the Cult Leader, Dizzy's cult and guards

 **Also Starring:** Addis and his men.

 **Addis' Ship**

Everyone of Addis' guards and crew were subdued by the attack of the Punished Soldiers. No casualties as they were all incapacitated.

 **Addis' Ship - Hidden Research Laboratory**

The Phantom Legend is seen walking with someone. The man was wearing a red western outfit. He had a red scarf, had spurs and that of a spaghetti cowboy. He had a Colt Single Action Revolver holstered. His hair mid length gray with facial hair.

Walking a few steps they stopped and stood in front of Addis who's in the floor.

"Boss, this is the man he shot that test bullet." The man referring to Addis' being shot by Fade. The Phantom Legend stares at Addis.

"The bullet was a prototype we replicated from the Dark Knight. Its use is only against those who defied super speed and gravity. It seems it worked quite well. This man right here will experience seizures at light speed. No telling when he's going to recover from that one, Boss. All the tech and data here belongs to us now." The man with the western outfit added.

He signals his men to grab the seizured Addis and take him back to base.

The Phantom Legend takes out a cigar and lights it. He smokes as the man went to the computer to find out what else is in store.

"Phantom Legend huh, Snake? That's one way to name you." The man commented.

"Revolver? Pretty close to Ocelot then." The man commented his Codename Ocelot.

"Boss, should we encounter that mercenary again. Try to convince him to join Diamond Dogs. We need more recruits for our cause." Ocelot mentioned Fade to snake.

 **Guest Starring:**

 **Punished "Venom" Snake** as **The** Phantom Legend, Revolver "Shalashaka" Ocelot, **Diamond Dogs Soldiers** as the Punished Soldiers

 **Chapter 7: The Lady Thief**

 **A week later in Japan - Restaurant**

Fade is seen inside seated waiting for his order. For the meantime he is seen drinking a bottle of beer. 

"Damn a week has passed and I don't know where to start?" Fade irritated when he makes no progress. He took a sip at his bottle of beer.

"Is Simca right about it? Could the thief in the newspaper be also the mistress of Ryuji? I need to find that woman." Fade chugs at the nearly empty bottle of beer. 

"Here you go sir! One big bowl of ramen." The waiter served Fade's order. 

The hungry mercenary started to feast on his ramen. Minutes have passed and he finishes his meal. He thanked the restaurant owner and went outside. 

**Outside the Restaurant**

Fade is seen walking away to a restaurant. A black tinted limousine was tailing him. He noticed and stopped. The limousine rolled its windows down. It revealed to be a balding man in his 50's wearing a white suit. It was The Dealer. 

"Ghost!" Smiled The Dealer as he greeted the mercenaey. 

"How are you?" He added to his greeting. 

"How did you?!" Fade tries to draw his handgun but was immediately pointed by guns of Addis' men from the limousines. From the reflection of the limousine's window a red light was aimed at his head. 

"Come inside Ghost! We have a lot of catching up to do!" The Dealer smiled at Fade. The mercenary again had no choice but to agree with his terms. 

**The Dealer's Limousine - on route to a Private Hanger.**

The Dealer and Fade are both seated facing one another. A few body guards were inside with their assault rifles aimed at the mercenary should he try anything. They begin to converse. 

Fade: If it's about not being able to help Klein Widderich alive back in Germany.. there was nothing I can do about it. 

The Dealer: Sorry? Why you simply did your part! You escorted him to his death! That's what I want to happen! Hahaha! 

Fade: The hell do you mean by escorting to his death? 

The Dealer: It was only a matter of time that he died along with his mercenary group. I simply tested if you are able to survive the bloodbath that was about to take place during that time. Turns out I'm right. You'll be compensated for that job well done! 

Fade: So you knew what was gonnna happen? Least you know mercenaries like me need to get paid. Anyway what do you want from me this time? 

The Dealer: I'm here to make a deal, Ghost. 

Fade: Do you think I have a choice again? 

The Dealer: Smart boy! I like that! I have a job for you. I sought help with a mutual friend of mine to help me steal a shipment of drugs for me. This mutual friend will send someone to steal it from a cult and have it delivered to me. I want you to deliver me the shipment yourself. 

Fade: I'm a mercenary not a drug dealer. 

The Dealer: Your job is to help steal the shipment and bring it back to me. 

Fade: That's it? Steal a shipment? Sounds quite easy. 

The Dealer: The cult call themselves the Order of Fräulein Eule. The location is somewhere in Europe called Fräulen island. 

Fade: Hmpf.. that's a mouthful. Any idea who this "someone" is? 

The Dealer: Ahh! I almost forgot! That "someone" is a woman called Fujiko Mine. 

Fade: Fujiko Mine?(He tries to connect if she is the woman responsible for the gold bars heist back in Germany) What does she look like? 

The Dealer: You'll know it when you see her. So do we have a deal? 

Fade: Fine. We deal. 

The limousine stopped as they reached their destination. 

**Starring: Fujiko Mine as The Mysterious Woman**

 **The Dealer's Private Hangar**

A private jet with its doors open waiting in the hangar is seen as Fade and The Dealer walk towards it. Bodyguards have their guns pointed at the mercenary. 

"Ghost, you'll find weapons inside the jet that you may use to aid you in your mission." The Dealer informed the mercenary. 

Fade walks inside the private jet and from behind looks at The Dealer who is ready to see the mercenary depart and make his way to the Fräulen island. 

"I'll be watching you Ghost!" The Dealer smiles at Fade. The mercenary boards the plane and a minute later the private jet took off heading straight to the island. 

**Days later - Fräulen Island**

Fade was wearing a long white shirt tucked with binoculars in hand. Looking from a distance, there was a gathering on the street of the island as there was a ceremony taking place. People are rejoicing with the event. 

"Guess wearing this outfit will help me blend in." Fade checking himself out as he disguised himself as a follower of the cult in the island.

Seeing the line of the crowd from a distance. He checked where it leads. It was a line going in a temple. 

**Fräulen Island - Temple**

It was so crowded filled with followers. They were all singing and speaking tongues, expressing their joy of what is to come. 

Fade saw a vantage point where he can overlook the whole temple. 

As he made his way up, away from the crowd, a body guard with an assault rifle in hand was guarding the overlooking point. 

"Hi." Fade greeted the guard. The guard responded by aiming the gun at him. Fade disarmed the guard and used the assault rifle to choke him unconscious. 

At last the mercenary now is in the spot overlooking the temple grounds and altar with his binoculars. He was hidden in the shadows of the curtain. 

He saw a skinny old man wearing a hijab looking hat and a white robe embroidered with jewelry and gold. His teeth is incomplete and sporting a pointed beard. He was also surrounded by a lot of guards armed with assault rifles. 

"This must be that cult leader." Fade commenting on the figure in the altar. 

"Now how am I supposed to get him to talk about that drug shipment? Damn... to many of them. I gotta find a way to get him." Fade muttered with the guards in sight.

 **Minutes later..**

A woman sitting on what appears to be a chair of royalty, was seen being carried by followers walking to the altar. 

"A wedding?" The Mercenary commented as he saw the crowd cheering in happiness. 

The bride is now seated at the altar. The cult leader stood up from and center.

"Dizzily rolling ocean waves! Crush all that stationary vermin fixed in one place, reject the sham of safety and..." The Cult leader saying his speech as he does gestures. 

Fade then set his sights on the bride of the cult leader. 

She had brown hair while being covered in a veil. She was wearing red lipstick and large thick earrings. She was wearing a cult looking ceremonial wedding dress as it revealed excellent cleavage. 

"This is the bride? Man, she's gorgeous. Damn...what a waste being married with someone that ugly." Fade commented at the woman in his sights. 

"Dizziness hath no Center!" The cult leader continued. 

"From behind the eyes..behind the neck...everything..fizzy...tizzy..dizzy... Hah!" The cult leader chants it as he rubs his hands on his neck, body and cheek. Something white came out from his palms and spreads it to the crowd. It resembled white feathers. The crowd all cheered in excitement as the white feathers reach them. 

"Safe to assume that's the drug this old man's using." Fade commented seeing the white stuff spread to the crowd from the cult leader. 

"I'd better use a mask later so that I won't inhale it." The Mercenary commented on seeing more of the white drug spread. 

"Grant a vibrato blessing in matrimony!" The cult leader still on his speech. 

The bride looks down on her ring and opens it. A large tablet appears and she puts in on her mouth. She smiled as she keeps the tablet inside their mouth. 

The woman stood up and walks to the cult leader. Bowing before him in respect, the cult leader removes her veil. 

The bride passionately kisses the groom. As they were kissing she slid the tablet inside his mouth. The cult leader's eyes widened as he noticed he swallowed something. He tries to break the kiss but the bride won't let him. They continued their passionate kiss as she pinched his buttocks. After a few mouthful kisses they parted their lips. 

"Shit, this is absolutely disgusting.." Fade muttered after witnessing the passionate kiss in the wedding ceremony. 

The couple went inside a door and it closed. The cult leader appeared to be groggy. 

Fade hears the radio coming from the guard he choked out. 

"We have an emergency!" The voice cried out! 

Suddenly men in guns barged in the temple door and blazed their guns in the ceiling. A few men threw explosives in areas. This caused the crowd to run in panic. 

"These men must be The Dealer's men." Fade seeing the men spreading their bullets. 

The Dealer's men and the cultleader's begin to fire at each other. 

Water from the ceiling flooded the floor as it appears to be the emergency protocol caused by the explosion. 

As Large ceiling lights fell, Fade used the ropes to swing to another and reach the alter. 

"There must be a button around here something... let's see. Ah! Bingo!" The Mercenary finds the button that opens the altar door. Fade enters. 

**Inside the Altar Door**

"Now where could they be? Guess they went up here in the elevator." Fade looks around and sees an elevator. He calls it and rides it going up. Now up the floor. He draws his handgun and looked around as he walked. 

He saw the cult leader lying on the floor unconscious. 

"What the hell happened here?" Fade pointed his gun the cult leader. 

He heard a sound of a gun and it appears he is being aimed at. 

It was the bride who came out hiding and keeps her aim at the mercenary. She removed her mask afterwards. Revealing to be Fujiko Mine. 

"You're...beautiful.." Fade was stunned by the Fujiko's appearance. Fujiko keeps her aim at Fade. 

"Huh? The drug didn't work?" Fujiko noticed the cult leader getting up as she kept her gun aimed the the mercenary. 

Cult leader Dizzy presses a button which seemed to activate a lock mechanism as Fade and Fujiko have no where to escape. 

"Dizzy! Dizzy! Dizzy!" The cult leader shot the drug feathers coming out from his palms at them. Making both of them unconscious. 

**Minutes later... Cult Leader's Room**

The cult leader was seated in his chair with a girl lying down on his lap. The room was surrounded by beautiful women who were his servants. 

"The execution is tomorrow sunrise!" The cult leader angrily shouted. 

**Cult Leader's Temple - Inside the Altar Room**

"I'm still dizzy..." Fujiko opened her eyes. She wondered where she was as she saw Fade wearing a white robe who was seated watching her wake up.

"You're finally awake." Fade commented on the recently awakened Fujiko. 

"What it seemed like you were going to rob him or something. Pretending to be a bride. It's quite surprising." Fade impressed by the woman's deception. 

"It's a surprise to see you too...The Mercenary Ghost... or should I say.. Fade." Fujiko smiled as she said his name. 

"What!?" Fade's eyes widened as he was surprised when she knows his name. 

The two of them sat next to each other conversing. 

Fujiko: I am a thief by trade. The mercenary Fade, a lone mercenary for hire, would take on different contracts just to get paid. That was until he was thought to be killed by a criminal mastermind. He then went with the name Ghost and got himself involved with the XAT going against that criminal mastermind's operation." 

Fade: No way... 

"I'd never thought I'd see a man pretending to be dead in a place like this..." Fujiko kneels towards Fade as she runs her hands from his knees to his chest. Fade was trying to keep his composure from the seducing woman. 

"Say, Fade I..." Fujiko tries to seductively kiss him. Before their lips would touch each other's.. 

"You're Fujiko Mine!" Fade spoke her name which made Fujiko stopped her advances and keep her distance from him. 

"Yes, Fujiko Mine. The woman who was responsible for the robbery of gold bars back in Germany. It seems you're so great at seducing men using your charms. That explains your success in your robbery. I reckon stealing is your career." Fade continued as he looked to her eyes. 

"Good observation. It seems you've done your homework, Fade. And I thought I was going to run into Lupin again." Fujiko smiles at the mercenary. 

Fujiko: Members of the Order of Fräulein Eule, lets themselves be covered by the dust emitted by their leader's body and abandon theirselves in the pleasure of a dizzying high. You can call it a sort of mass hypnosis. 

Fade: This mouthful island here is surrrounded by those people who gave up their riches and needsjust to be here and enjoy that damn dust. You can see me wearing this ridiculous thing so that I can blend in and infiltrate this place. This is heavily guarded. 

Fujiko: That cult leader's secret treasure is only unveiled on specific occasions. The leader's pendant is the key. The treasure is the dizzy dust itself. 

Fade: No kidding? That's a treasure?! You'd make out with a guy like that just for that? 

Fujiko: Hmph. There's a trick to it, obviously. It's a mighty drug if he can control this much of followers with it. Who knows what the street price would be. I was supposed to snatch it during the commotion of the wedding ceremony. But you then you showed up...

Fade: I was hired by this guy called the Dealer to help you steal it. 

Fujiko: You can let him know that he did the opposite. Consider him off the list of buyers available. 

Fade: If that's the case I can't let you do that. I'll have to steal that damn drug myself. Not even your seduction's gonna stop me. 

"Seduction huh" Fujiko smirks and stands up. She unhooks the straps of her top revealing her large breasts. The mercenary can't help but stare at her breasts.

"Fujiko, her body. She's too hot." Fade Silently in his thoughts as he continues to stare at the topless woman. 

"Maybe I can change your mind about that. Maybe let you help me after all and then double cross you and The Dealer as I make off with the loot" Fujiko approached him seductively and kisses him.

With Fade so tempted he kissed her back. Kissing Fujiko sent butterflies in his stomach and made his heart racing. Her kiss was different from the women he kissed a while back. Fujiko and Fade explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Fujiko was moaning a bit while kissing as Fade gropes her breasts. Fujiko then reached out at her earring and threw it on a button sounding an alarm. 

The alarm sounding the two of them parted their lips. The gates that locked them lift up. The cult leader's guards arrived and aimed their guns at them. 

"Help! This man tried to..." Fujiko covers her topless body with her arms implying Fade tried to rape her. The guards proceed to take Fade away from the room. 

"Fujiko, what the hell?!" Fade angered as he was double crossed by Fujiko. One guard remains. 

"Thank you so much. You saved me. " Fujiko approached the guard that remained.

"Y-yes...but.." the guard replied nervously. 

"I'm saved for now but my life ends tomorrow." Fujiko pleads as she grabs his hand and places in the middle of her breasts. She then pulls him as the both of them fell down with her breasts bouncing a bit. With him on top and her on the bottom. 

"No! I didn't mean to!" The guard panicky tries to get up. 

"If I'm going to die anyway.." Fujiko whispered. The guard is so nervous he as sweating. 

**Next day - Fräulen Island before Sunrise**

Fade is seen wearing a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black pants and combat boots. He placed a bag on a guard's head before he exits the palace. The man was wearing the white worshipper robe Fade wore earlier. 

"A reason why I wore that ridiculous outfit. Now I gotta find Fujiko" Fade cocks his handgun then holsters it. He brought with him a guard's assault rifle. 

"Her kiss... she's... something." Fade touches his lips as he recalls what happened between them earlier. 

**Fräulen Palace Grounds - Sunrise**

A large crowd of followers and guards were gathered as there were 2 guillotines ready for Fujiko and Fade's execution. 

"Let us begin" The cult leader exhaled. 

The bodies were placed in their respective guillotines and in order to be headed. 

"The time to end the sinfulness of the stationary vermin!" Cult leader Dizzy raised his arms in the air. 

The bodies were decapitated. 

"Bring me first the female. I shall bestow one last kiss on the corpse." The cult leader ordered. As the head was served to him and he removed the bag covering it. He was surprised that it was a guard's head who's gagged. It was the guard Fujiko seduced to take her place. 

"Dizzy! Dizzy!" The cult leader puts his palms on his face and screamed about the mistake that happened. 

**Palace Rooftops**

"The mercenary dies just like that. Guess you won't be able to ruin my plan anymore, Fade." Fujiko is seen wearing a guard's outfit while carrying an assault rifle. A weapon pointed her back. It was Fade who pointed the gun at her. 

"Turn around and drop the gun, Fujiko." Fade ordered the woman who deceived him. Fujiko complies. 

"Hey look up there!" A guard from below pointed at them. They unloaded their bullets on Fade and Fujiko. The two went for cover. Fade still has his gun aimed at Fujiko. 

"Guess you won't hesitate to kill huh? I better be careful with you. Well I've got drugs to secure and deliver. Since you can take care of yourself I guess I'll see you later!" Fade stopped aiming at her and went out of cover to kill some attackers shooting from below. Fujiko was just surprised that he is still alive. 

Fade had another weapon equipped. A grapple gun that he took from The Dealer's Private hangar. He used it to escape from the rooftops leaving Fujiko behind. 

Fujiko picks up the assault rifle she dropped and shot the guards coming from the stairs leading to the rooftops. She threw a stun grenade to incapacitate the guards. She then makes her way downstairs to escape. 

The cult leader is furious.

 **Hours Later - Cult Leader's Room**

"Damn that Fujiko and that man. They'll never steal the Dizzy treasure no matter what!" The cult leader spanks the ass of a woman lying down on his lap. 

Fujiko suddenly appeared in pigtails suddenly appeared performing a dance in a two piece bikini made of gold. The cult leader smiled blushing at Fujiko's seductive dance. 

"Behind the breasts... behind the legs..Fizzy! Tizzy! Dizzy!" she chanted like the cult leader as she releases powdered dust on his followers making them fall asleep. 

"What?!" Cult leader surprised at what happened. 

Fujiko: I figured the drugs didn't affect you at our wedding. 

Dizzy: You!

Fujiko: Don't worry. It's just sleeping powder... unlike what you used. The Fräulen Eule. 

The Dizzy leader shows anger at Fujiko. 

Fujiko: You mix it into sodium acetate. It dissolves so easily in water doesn't it? Then you use it to smear all over your body. Just stimulate it a little, then it crystallises in a snap. You're a bad leader stoning your followers and pretend to have some mysterious power. 

"Now open the inner sanctuary for me and don't forget the peandant." She points her pistol at the leader. 

**Tunnels leading to the Inner Sanctuary**

Fade is walking inside holding a map. He appears to have killed the guards in the area. 

"Fujiko... I kinda feel guilty leaving her there. I'll try and help her out this time if I see her." Fade thinking out loud venting his frustration. 

**Inner Sanctuary - Drug Lab**

"My a drug lab." Fujiko commented at the place. 

"The treasure is further inside. But I can't give it to a stationary vermin like you." Dizzy then pushed a button summoning guards to appear and kill Fujiko. 

**Inner Sanctuary - Elevator**

"I better hurry. I have a bad feeling about this." Fade reloads his handgun as he looks at the palace from the view of the elevator. 

**Drug Lab**

Fujiko defends herself against the guards shooting at her. She shoots her pistol at a flammable sign igniting an explosion killing a few guards. 

She ran and dodge and shot a few more attackers on their head killing them. 

"Exterminate that vermin Fujiko Mine!" The Cult Leader shouted. 

As Fujiko stopped on a wall and turned around to aim at the cult leader. The wall suddenly turned which transfered her to the other side. 

**Inner Sanctuary - Secret Location**

Fade is seen crossing a bridge to a statue which emits the mind controlling drug. 

"This is the shipment? How the fuck should I deliver this one?" Fade wondered. 

Fujiko too is walking on the opposite side of the entrance. 

"This is.." Fujiko commented on what she saw. 

"Yeah it's that drug you were talking about. Can't believe it's a statue." Fade answers Fujiko. As he saw in her two piece. He can't help but check her out how hot she is. 

"Fräulen Eule Crystal...How did you get here?" Fujiko demands from Fade. 

"Found a map while escaping those guards you have me captured for "raping" you." Fade shows annoyance at her actions. 

"You really are interesting, Fade." Fujiko grabs a lipstick in between her breasts and loads it at her pistol. 

"No peace between us it seems. I thought a fine lady like you would be friendly." Fade draws and cocks his handgun. She shoots her lipstick at him. The shot glanced Fade as he felt it. 

"Ugh... what!?" Fade reacts to being shot by a lipstick. 

Fujiko then shoots real bullets to a machine next to Fade turning the lights off. 

A green light of smoke emits from Fade in the dark as it granted Fujiko vision of his location. The two of them exchanged gun shots as they were both in cover. 

"Give it up Fade! The treasure is mine!" Fujiko laughs while she tries shooting the mercenary. 

"Damn. I guess to combat darkness... gotta use light!" Fade throws a flash bang in the air and shoots in while in cover. The flash bang blinded Fujiko momentarily. He took the opportunity to tackle her down from above. 

The lights went back on as he was on top of her. His face is near her panties while she was at the edge of the bridge. 

"Watch where you're touching!" Fujiko commenting on the mercenary on top. An alarm suddenly sounded. 

**Inner Sanctuary - Drug Lab**

A guard came out door a door and called the cult leader's attention. 

"The police are here!" The guard informed the leader of the situation. The cult leader panicked in response. 

**Police Boats closing on Fräulen Island**

 **Starring: Koichi Zenigata** as The Inspector, Lieutenant Oscar

In the boat leading the other police force were 3 key figures. 

"Inspector Zenigata, is this the place where The Dealer's men were spotted?" Oscar asked Zenigata. The inspector replies with a yes. Oscar is wearing a black officer's coat with white gloves. The French officer has medium hair length black hair. 

"Inspector, are the Dealer's men really that dangerous that we need this amount of force?" Commander Amanda Werner asked. She was holding a sniper rifle. She is dressed in a black combat gear with her top zipper down revealing cleavage. 

"I've known for a while this island was a narcostics smuggling hub. This is the kind of place The Dealer will involve himself in. More bait to gather for Lupin. Understand Oscar?" Zenigata looks at the island from the boat then faces Oscar. 

"Yes, sir!" Oscar blushes and salutes. 

"Lupin? The Interpol never mentioned that name during briefing." Amanda in her thoughts silently while looking at the island. 

**Inner Sanctuary - Secret Location**

"This is all your fault! You and the Dealer's men! Seriously I don't know who's more of a mess. It's either you or Lupin." Fujiko starts to blame Fade for the mess. The ground shakes the island all of a sudden.

"Lupin? Wait. The place seems to be crumbling. We should get out of here Fujiko!" Fade informs the thief. He then wears a black face mask covering his nose and mouth. 

"Hahahah! Don't forget the other platform! It's my alibi. This place will be destroyed! It will remove evidence of my crimes! Hope you two drown in the bottom of the sea!" A radio from the cult leader was heard in the room. The cult leader then goes inside a secret escape floor. 

Fade grabs Fujiko's hand and make their way to the statue. Fade planted a bunch of sticky bombs in the statue. 

"Hang on Fujiko!" Fade informs the thief. 

The bombs didn't explode but revealed to be a rocket that accelerated the statue to crash on the wall. During the speed however, Fujiko lost her balance.

"Hey! Hold it right there Fade!" Fujiko angrily demands about being left behind. 

**Palace Grounds - Docks**

The cult leader opened a secret floor which appears to lead to the docks. 

"Serves you right! You thieves hahaha!" The cult leader laughed but was cut short of it. 

"Just in time." Zenigata smiled. He was accompanied by Oscar and Amanda. The cult leader was surrounded by the police. 

Fade busted out the wall riding the statue as it makes its way down the palace destroying infastructures it passes by. 

Fujiko shoots a grapple gun on the opposite end of a wall. She takes of her bra in order to slide across and catch up to the mercenary. 

"Holy shit! I've never done something like this!" Fade screamed while escaping. 

Fujiko lands on a boat of a guard taking his sniper rifle and started to shoot at the rockets of the statue. Fujiko and another individual are shooting the statue that Fade's riding in. 

"Amanda?" Oscar stares at the pink haired commander picking her shots. 

The statue crashed in the sea and with the impact, knocks Fujiko off the boat. 

The drug statue dissolves as part of the water turned pink. 

"Oh no! It's melting!" Fujiko cries about the failed heist. 

"Son of a bitch.. I guess I have to lay low with The Dealer now. 

Fade noticed the followers looking at the drug. He also saw police boats on the other side. 

"Free drugs here! Take a dip!" He shouted and got the followers' attention. With that they were all going and jumping to the water. 

"Arrest them all!" Oscar ordered. It was too crowded before they were able to do anything. 

"That man...I thought I've seen him somewhere before." Amanda wondered. 

**Hours later**

Fujiko is seen on a motorcycle driving through the road. She had a phone call so she parked and answered it. 

Ryuji: Fujiko darling, what happened?

Fujiko: You can thank The Dealer's Mercenary, Ghost. Everything is ruined. 

Ryuji: I see. Take care my love. 

She puts down the phone. 

"That mercenary. It seems things will be more fun with him around." Fujiko smiles looking at the sunset. 

**Somewhere**

Fade is seen talking to The Dealer 

"Ghost, WHAT THE FUCK?! Don't you realize what you've done?" The Dealer angry at the mercenary. 

"Ugh..." The Fade has a loss of words. 

"I'm now at war with Ryuji you Mercenary Fuck! Now I will offer him your head as peace offering!" The Dealer cut off the line. 

**Police Boat**

"Say inspector, I saw a woman with a man. Could that be Fujiko?" Amanda asked. 

"Yeah. With her trouble follows. Your orders are to capture her." Zenigata responds. 

**Mother Base(Diamond Dogs)**

"Boss, we recovered the footage from what happened here. The pink haired girl, Simca. She was along with that mercenary as they escaped. We should ask her a few questions about what happened at that ship. She's a freelance journalist. I'll send someone to fetch her or I'll do it myself." Ocelot informed Snake.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thief and Mercenary

Chapter 8

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine (as Margot), The King Tranc Georb, The King's assistant, The children Marco and his two sisters (Grace & Louis), Detective Zenigata, Oscar, Lupin, Amanda Werner, The Dealer, Ryuji Kido,

Also Starring: Train Hijacker, Simca

Chapter 8: Thief and Mercenary

Rooftops at Night Somewhere in Europe

"So Fujiko you seem to be interested in that guy huh?" A man wearing a green formal jacket & white slacks spoke as he smoked his cigar.

"Jealous Lupin?" Fujiko smiles & chuckles as she smokes her cigar.

"You can say that. Looks like things are going to be interesting." Lupin dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He smiles after.

Somewhere in Europe - Hotel Room

"Damn, that bastard's war with Ryuji?" Fade wondered about The Dealer's relationship with Ryuji.

"If that's the case then that's fine that I ruined that heist they've got which means this Dealer's gonna be after my ass too." Fade thought to himself as he was in his hotel room.

Police Station - Zenigata's Office

Zenigata is seated at his desk while speaking to Amanda.

"So this is my new task now?" She asked the detective.

"Yes, your new task now is to capture Fujiko Mine. She won't even see it coming." He instructed her task.

"Understood." Amanda saluted then she exists Zenigata's office.

After she leaves, Oscar is in a corner staring angrily at Amanda.

Weeks later

Fade wandered aimlessly in Europe. He looked for work and successfully got a job as a guard for a royal family. Under Tranc Georb, King of Astria.

"This should help me keep a low profile & earn something. Beats killing targets for once." The mercenary thought to himself.

He learned that they will be on a trip to transport royal treasures across countries. His job is to both protect the king & the treasures.

Poris - Astria's Royal Museum

Royal treasures such as paintings, statues, jewelry and the like are being gathered to be transported.

Fujiko is eyeing across the room filled with such treasures. Her hair is blonde short and is wearing a white hat. She is wearing a blue dress with long skirt and high heels.

"Look at it. Truly the greatest treasures gathered in this museum." She smiled on a corner hiding.

3 children appeared to be singing and dancing.

One of the children is named Marco danced and sang. "Wo oh oh!"

"Look guys" the girl in the group pointed at the woman.

Fujiko approached the children. "Now children these men are busy working, you mustn't get in their way" she spoke while fixing Marco's tie.

"Madame Margot!" The children said her name in excitement.

"You got a long trip back home tomorrow. Let's all go back to the hotel and get some rest." Fujiko smiles at them.

"Okay Madam Margot!" They responded happily.

"While we're walking we can sing that song you love! Let's hear it." Fujiko continues.

"Ayayayaay ice cream yeah!" They sang.

Poris - Boarding the train route to Astria

"Guess this'll lead me somewhere" Fade was wearing a royal uniform as a bodyguard for the king of Astria as he boared the train.

Fujiko and the children boarded the train.

"All aboard!" The conductor whistled!

The train now departs. An unknown person is seen on top of the train as it was mobile.

The train - King's Room

The King's assistant was pouring coffee as he spoke to the King.

"You must be tired sire" the assistant spoke as he approaches.

"Diplomacy can tact a man surely. I am glad I am able to spend time with my grandchildren and the governess Madame Margot." The king replied as he is looking at the window.

"She'll only be with us until fall yet she's doing a fine work." The assistant responds.

"Yes only if my daughter, Shumei, was dependable as she is." The king said back.

The Daughter's Mansion

A couple were having a discussion in a room.

"No dear my father won't hear on it." She speaks toher husband.

"It's time to face facts. Your brother has passed away." He responds.

"My father mourns about him day and night." She speaks.

"Don't you think it's about time you be the next in line to the throne?" He responds again.

"No. My young brother will be the next in line to rule." Spoke the lady.

"That's really dumb. A child like him can't rule. I'm done playing nice now!" He smiles at her.

The Train

Inside was filled with different passengers including clowns, beautiful women and wealthy gentlemen.

"Hey look Grace! Check them out!" The sister of Marco pointed at the different passengers aboard.

"I know they're so pretty like mommy!" Grace responds softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Makes me miss mommy!" She continues.

"Grace! Louis! Look what I've got!" Marco shouted in excitement as he showed the two ice creams.

As he hurried towards his siblings he bumped into someone who was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Seriously you are so clumsy!" Louis told her brother as both her and Grace approached him then saw the man he bumped into and they stood still surprised.

Minutes earlier in the Train

"Damn, don't think I can wear this anymore. It's so lame. Better of with my own clothing of choice." Fade changes his clothes as he was annoyed wearing the uniform provided.

"I'ma take a break and see the rest of the passengers." He walked.

Present

"Really kid? I just changed my clothes!" Fade annoyed at his t shirt and face being stained by Marco's ice cream.

"I..I... am sorry sir!" Marco responds while trembling.

Grace stared at Fade and cries. Marco too cried after her.

A door opened and a woman approached as she heard the cry.

"What's wrong children?" As Fujiko hurried to them. She saw the man who made them cry.

"Fade? What is he doing here?" She stared at him and in her own thoughts she said. She laughed at the man covered in ice cream.

Since Fujiko is in a disguise, Fade never noticed her being Fujiko.

Train - Minutes later

Fujiko and Fade are in a room together as she washes the stained black t shirt he has. He was seen shirtless and Fujiko took a liking to it.

"I really apologize about Marco." She spoke.

"He's really into ice cream and likes running around with it you see." She continued.

"Yeah sure.. kids will be kids. They love singing that song too. You taught your kids these song ma'am?" The mercenary replies.

"Oh no. I'm not their mother. I'm just their governess. Their parents got killed long ago in an automobile accident." She clarified.

"I'm Margot it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked as she's done cleaning his t-shirt.

"I...am.. ." Fade want able to finish his sentence as he smiled at the blonde woman.

"We got you tea Mr. Bodyguard!" Marco and his siblings approached the mercenary with the tea in hand.

"Hey kid, sorry 'bout earlier. I didn't mean to be mean." Fade apologized as he received the tea.

"What's with your outfit? Are you an agent or something?" Marco asked.

"Yeah who are you exactly?" Margot (Fujiko) asked.

"I... am a traveler from a land far away. Name's Ghost." Fade responded.

"You are very mysterious." Margot smiles at him.

"She seems familiar but I can't figure out who." Fade thought to himself. Suddenly his holstered gun was noticed by one of the children.

"Have you killed anyone mister?" Louis asked.

"I think now's not the time to ask that question. Hehe." Fade nervously laughs.

The Train - King's Room

Tranc Georb is reading a newspaper which shows his daughter being the next heir to his throne.

"They think she is the heir?" The king grasp the newspaper tightly.

"Prince Marco is the true heir. Best not to pay attention to it Sire." The assistant responds offering to get the paper the king has been reading.

"Marco will rule. Until he's ready I will." The King sighed as he gave the paper to the assistant.

Outside the room with guards

A man is seen hiding in a corner.

"Your time is short king. Time to die later." The man muttered.

What he doesn't realized he is also being watched by someone.

"Seems like an assassin. Gotta keep an eye on ya." Fade also seen hiding stalking the man.

Hours later on Top of the Train

The unknown man was seen approaching the train car of the king. As he was ready to aim he was shot in the head by a silenced weapon. It was Fade who shot him.

"Seems like you're easy work." The mercenary holstered his silenced weapon. Afterwards he discarded the body by throwing it aboard. Fujiko took notice at the window that a body was discarded. She immediately knew it was Fade's handiwork.

"Let's see what's worth hearing here." The mercenary decided to eavesdrop at the conversation.

"Grandpa!" The children happily greeted as they entered the room!

"How are you doing scouts? Have you explored the train?" The King asked.

"Should've known that was his grandchildren. Least he's still alive." Fade smiled.

"Uh oh." As the Train was nearing a tunnel. He had no choice but to crouch. Unfortunately for him he got smoked belched by the train.

Back inside the Train

Fade was walking all dusty and smoked. Fujiko then saw him dirty.

"Goodness what happened to you?" She laugh as she saw him.

"Ugh..." Fade couldn't think of an excuse.

Back of the Train

Fujiko and Fade are staring behind the tracks. His t-shirt again is hanged as it was being cleaned by the air.

"So you like to get yourself dirty huh?" She spoke to the man.

"Not the word I'd use. I was just getting some fresh air." He responded.

"So what brings you here? What made you travel here? Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah a special someone, Margot. I have something important for him." Fade responds.

"Feels sad to be alone huh." She spoke as she's looking at a distance.

"You have the children to look after Margot. They are very well under your care. You'll manage I know you can." He answered back.

"Still I'm a lonely governess and still temporary at that." She turned to him and said "Well I'm about to turn in. Good night Ghost." She smiles at him then enters the train.

Fade can't keep his eyes of her and he muttered to himself "There's something amiss here. Hope I'm not that stupid to realize it. Then again Ms. Margot is a beautiful woman."

Fujiko looks at the curtain inside the train "Special someone huh Fade? How long are you gonna pursue?"

Hours later - Stop over at Mirano

The train is stopped and the crew is refilling the coal used in the trip.

Inside the train the some of the crew were killed by a small group of men.

Especially the driver whose neck was just snapped. The train has been hijacked without the passengers knowing.

"Time to say goodbye King Tranc." A man in a red formal suit spoke as he took control of the train.

The train then departs once again.

Train - Henezia (last landmark before Astria)

The train was expected to make a stop over but it just continued.

"Stop! I said stop!" An officer of the station shouted. Then he reached for the phone booth.

"I have an emergency report! There's an out of control train." The officer spoke on the phone.

The speeding train - King's room

"There's no use sir. I'm not getting any emergency." A guard notified the King's assistant.

"Your majesty if we continue with this speed we'll be derailed." The assistant informed the King.

A door opened. Entered his grandchildren and the governess, Margot.

"Grandpa!" The children went to the king and hugged him. Worried they are.

"What in the world is going on?" Fujiko worried about the situation.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." The King assured his grandchildren.

"I believe we have met foul play, the train engineer. Someone killed him." The assistant informed the governess. Fujiko now has a serious look in her eyes.

Fade then entered the room.

"Think I know what's going on here." Fade informed which caught the King's attention.

"Hey why aren't you in your uniform! You must be one of them hijackers!" A guard aimed his gun at him.

"The Ghosty traveler!" Marco cheerfully mentioned his name.

"Just what are you saying?" The assistant asked the mercenary.

"Look I saw an assassin days before. Saved the majesty's life by putting a bullet in his skill." Fade explained.

"You killer. How dare. Argh!" The guard approached Fade but was kneed and hip thrown to the ground.

"Seize that man!" The assistant ordered the rest of the guards.

As they were preparing their formation to shoot him. Fade immediately incapacitated them by a series of techniques involving punches, kicks & throws.

"So as I was saying..." after he put the guards to sleep.

Fujiko's eyes just widened about what she witnessed. She was surprised that Fade is a good fighter.

"Wow amazing!" Marco commented as he was surprised like his siblings.

"Who are you really? Why did you sign up to be a part of my protection? The king questioned Fade.

"No time to answer that. We've got people to worry 'bout here." Fade gave his reply.

"Very well. Margot evacuate the children and the other passengers to the rear car." He instructed Fujiko.

"Okay. Quickly now children." She replies as she guides the grandchildren to safety then passes Fade. She stopped as she heard Fade speak.

"Sorry 'bout that. If I just paid more attention to what's going on maybe this wouldn't happen." Fade spoke.

"Mr. Ghost." She softly said his name.

Speeding Train - Passenger Car

The passengers inside the train car are panicking and screaming with worry as the train was speeding and breaking at the same time.

"Are you okay?" As Fujiko checked on the children. She noted that Marco was missing.

"Lady Margot! Marco was going to rescue grandpa's painting!" Grace informed her.

"Alright you two go on ahead!" Fujiko parted ways with Grace and Louis.

She then exits the room to the freight car. She encountered Fade on the way.

"Ms. Margot? Something the matter?" Fade asked.

"It's Marco he's gone to the Freight train." She informed him.

Train - Freight Car containing the royal treasures

Marco is seen hugging the painting and crying. Fujiko then enters the room.

"Lady Margot!" The boy then ran to her and hugged her.

Fade then entered and said "Looks like we've got to detach this part of the train."

"But this part is carrying the national treasures!" She spoke while hugging Marco.

Fade then took note of her words which gave him a clue of someone he must've encountered. He then said. "It's gotta be one of them. Either the kids here or the treasure."

He then looked Margot carefully trying to puzzle out his thoughts.

"Very well. We have to go Marco." Fujiko then told the boy.

"Okay. I understand." Marco looked at her.

The both of them then rushed exit the freight car.

On top of the train

"Oh shit. Does this thing have to be really fast." The mercenary commented as he was walking near the freight car to separate it from the rest.

He then threw a sticky bomb near the metal that connects the cars.

The train - Passenger Car

"You made it!" Exclaimed Grace

"Don't worry our Ghosty Traveler is going to save us!" Fujiko informs the children.

"I'm going to make sure all the children are secured but I'm going to need all your belts." Fujiko told the assistant.

As Fujiko is tying the belts to secure the children. "It doesn't reach!" She struggles trying to secure them.

"Margot, here use my belt." The king gave her his belt which is white and has a gold engravement at the center of it.

Top of the train

"Time to detonate." Fade triggered the explosion separating the freight car from the passengers. The national treasures were separated and thrown across the ravine then exploded while the passenger car was able to break to safety.

Train tracks in view of the burning freight car

"Oh well so much for the national treasures" Fujiko sighs with a frown. Fade again took notice of her action.

Marco then started singing followed the children then they all went to Fujiko.

"Everybody come together and sing sing sing!" Fujiko held hands with the children as they circled around happily.

"You saved all of us Ghost, you have my thanks." The king spoke to Fade.

"Don't sweat it old man. I believe I gotta be somewhere now." Fade then said his goodbye to all of them and the children.

"Farewell Margot. I must take my leave. Gotta meet someone." He smiled at the governess as he leaves.

"Let's go home now children!" The king smiled.

Hours later Somewhere near the tracks

"Damn it! They survived." The man wearing red was responsible for the incident angrily shouted.

"Yes they did survive. And you're gonna tell me everything that happened. Plus gotta get paid too." Fade smiles as he aimed his gun at the man.

The man confessed everything to him turns out her was an agent of the King's daughter along with her treacherous husband. All along with their plan to steal the throne.

Back at their place the couple were detained by police and were arrested because of their actions some time later. The assistant was to see to their arrest.

Some time later

"Now then the person I need to visit." Fade then hurried off somewhere. He was wearing a tank top, fingerless gloves and combat pants and boots.

The Children's Room - Night time

Fujiko is now wearing a black garb which also covers her brown hair.

"Sweet dreams you three." Fujiko whispered as she sees the children sleep.

"Oh Marco, you'll be a great king someday." She sat next to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Marco sang in his sleep. She then exits the window.

Rooftops

Fujiko is seen running in the jumping from roof to roof until she stopped as she encountered a familiar person

"My my, how long have you been here?" She smiled at the man.

"Long enough to figure who you were in the train, Fujiko. Greed's a real motivator for you huh?" Fade smirked.

"All that treasure burned in flames because of you. A criminal waste of effort." She then smiles and tries to reach out to her gun.

"Oh don't try it!" Fade quickly grabbed her arm then the two of them fought in the roof hand to hand.

Both of them were throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other. Fade was making sure he doesn't hit her. Only to repel her attacks. Then Fujiko suddenly threw the garb she was wearing on his face. He was able to remove it quickly as he reached out for his gun and aimed at her.

To his surprise it was a naked Fujiko aiming at him with an unfamiliar belt covering her waist and lower genital.

"Damn. Beautiful.." As Fade stared at her naked body and the royalbelt she was wearing.

"Beautiful right? This belt is called the Succulent King. It's been in the family for generations." While aiming at the mercenary.

"And I thought I ruined your treasure. Guess that's what you had in mind all along." Fade questioned the naked thief.

"Yes, it was just an act. It's part of the job. Aww mercenary gonna get angry at me now?" She teased.

"Not really angry. You're more of an answer to that special someone I'm after." He informed her.

"Ryuji Kido. Yes I am his mistress. Are you going to kill me? And question me?" She then smiles and approached him while maintaining her gun pointed at him.

"No I.. I don't think I can kill you. You're too.." He then lowered his gun as she was near in front of him. Her breasts were pressing against his chest as she leans her face at him.

"Too what? Please tell me" she closed her eyes as she kissed him on the lips. She was then moving her mouth as she was kissing him. She puts her right hand in his crotch feeling is hard erection.

"Shit. I don't think I can take it." In Fade's thoughts he said. With what's going on he kissed back intensely and Fujiko did the same. He lifted her right leg as they were making out.

"Oh my he's very good." Fujiko while exchanging kisses with the mercenary. Fade then broke the kiss and princess carried her and broke into a room.

A room and a bed

*Sex scene

Fade dropped her on the bed as he unbuckles the royal belt Fujiko has been wearing and threw it aside. He then worked on her legs planting kisses. He then spread her legs as he's about to give her oral sex.

"Ohh! Ahhh! ❤️❣️ Oh my god Fade that's so good!" Fujiko moaned loudly in pleasure as her pussy is being licked vigorously. He then moved his face to her breasts and sucked at her right erect nipple as he plays with her left. She was enjoying their intimate moment.

"Like that! Keep doing that! Ohhh! ❤️" Fujiko moaned in excitement as she hugged him tightly. He then moved to her and the both of them are kissing intensely.

"Fuck. She's so hot. She's much better in bed than Amanda." Fade in his dirty thoughts. He then positioned himself to enter Fujiko.

A loud moan came from Fujiko when he entered her.

"Ohh! My, your cock! You're so huge!" She commented as she was being fucked by him.

"Oh god Fujiko. You're so hot! I can't!" Fade was moaning and panting as he was fucking her. They were in a missionary position as they were doing it intensely.

In a minute Fade then panted "I'm cumming! Argh!" He then passed out as he enjoyed the fuck he gave her.

Fujiko on the other hand didn't pass out. While she enjoyed the sex they had. She thought he could've done better.

"Damn it. He cums so fast. Oh well better write a letter for him." She then called the cops to come after him as she departed with the belt she stole.

Hours later

Fade woke up and saw a letter next to him. It was from Fujiko. It read:

"See you down the road. You have a nice cock and please fuck better. I'll be expecting more from you, Fade. Also Ryuji is someone you want to avoid steer clear as he's on to you. - Fujiko Mine"

"Sorry can't let that happen. Not even you will stand in the way of revenge." He crumpled the paper then tore it to pieces.

Police officers suddenly barged at the door. They aimed the gun at the mercenary whose only covered by the blanket.

"Really?" Fade commented at the men pointing guns at him.

A man in a brown trench coat entered.

"You are under arrest! Got a bunch of questions for you at the station." The man spoke as he lights up his cigar.

"Who the hell are you?" Fade asked the man.

"Koichi Zenigata. I'm a detective kid." The man replied.

Japan - Simca's residence

Simca is seen reading a file while sipping on her cup of tea. She comments as she reads.

"So worlds are merging people who shouldn't meet are meeting." She scrolls down the file.

"They were supposed to capture me but left me this information instead. They have to continue with their mission. Huh how nice of them." She refers to the Diamond Dogs.

"Portals, wormholes, strange worlds and characters. Things will get more complicated. I guess this is what they call Crossover." She then finishes her tea.

Somewhere

The Dealer and Ryuji Kido are talking to each other in their monitors.

"Look Ryuji I'm sorry! That mercenary fuck Ghost did something stupid and compromised with the deal." The Dealer apologized.

"My mistress was annoyed by what happened. Tell you what I'll let you off the hook so long as you bring me his head. Deal?" Ryuji smiles.

"Deal." The Dealer smiled.

"By the way after you sent me details of him I recognize him. He's called Fade. I thought killed him a time ago. A mercenary for hire. He ends up ruining plans. Finish the job and have him executed. Also keep my Fujiko protected. Make sure no one hurts or captures her. Want her to be safe." Ryuji last instruction to him.

Days later - Somewhere in Europe

A long haired blonde Fujiko wearing a white suit which exposes her cleavage was seen running off with a loot she stole.

"Whew that was easy one." She took a deep breathe then a red sight was aimed at her in which she noticed.

"Not so easy when a gun's pointing at you. Hands up now, thief. Don't make any sudden movements." A pink haired woman with a black tight bodysuit ordered as she aimed her gun at Fujiko.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Amanda Werner of the Interpol. You are under arrest!" She responded. She ordered her men to cuff her as the both of them were on their way to the police station as part of Zenigata's instruction.

On the way to the Police Station

A police officer was driving both Amanda and Fujiko on the back of the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be in front." Fujiko asked the commander.

"Yeah I should but I know your type. You have a trick under your sleeve." Amanda answered back.

"Figures. At least you are competent unlike Zenigata." She teases.

"Oh you know him? He actually gave the order to capture you alive. If it was another officer you'd be dead by now." She responded with a harsh tone.

"Don't like me much now do you now huh Amanda?" Fujiko teases her as she was trying to annoy her.

"Who does? No one would take a liking to a disgusting slut like you Fujiko. I mean look what you're wearing." Amanda points at her outfit.

"Look what I'm wearing? Look who's talking!" The thief points out at the commander's hypocrisy.

"Shut up!" Amanda shouted at her.

"Amanda Werner. Seems like I'll have fun with you." Fujiko smiles in her thoughts then responds "Jealous Ms. Commander? Even your boyfriend will leave you for me. If you have any."

"I do have one and he's very sweet and loyal. Won't even take a liking to you." Amanda pissed at Fujiko.

"What's his name?" Fujiko asked.

"His name is Fade." Amanda replies.

Fujiko then simply smiled as they make their way to the police station.

These two bodysuit wearing hot ladies will have a rivalry going on in the future chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Complications

Chapter 9: Complications

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Detective Zenigata, Oscar, Lupin the Third, The Dealer, Ryuji Kido

Also Starring: The members of the play, the police, and the dealer's men

 **Chapter 9: Complications**

 **Police Station - Holding Cell**

"So who do you work for?" Zenigata questions the handcuffed mercenary he just caught. He slammed a baton loudly on the the cell to demand answers.

"For the last time I don't work for anyone man." Fade looked at the inspector who was interrogating him.

"Still wanna play tough huh? I oughta.." Before Zenigata finished his sentence a knock on the door was heard.

"Inspector, The Commander has brought her as requested." The police officer informed Zenigata. The inspector in return stopped questioning the mercenary he caught.

"Commander? Her? Who?" Fade wondered in his thoughts. Trying to figure out what the inspector had planned.

"So she's here? Heh finally! Alright kid, I'll let the commander deal with you instead." Zenigata smirked at Fade as he was leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on this one." Zenigata instructed the police officer.

 **Police Station - Hallway**

Zenigata was walking in the hallway as he met up with Amanda with Fujiko who has blonde hair in handcuffs.

"Inspector, here. She's all yours." The pink haired commander handed over Fujiko roughly to the inspector.

"Ow! Take it easy there!" The thief remarked from being pushed harshly by Amanda.

"Heh, good work Amanda. Hmm." Zenigata complimented her work but then was distracted for a bit as the he stared at Amanda's outfit revealing cleavage from her black bodysuit. Fujiko took notice of it but did not say anything about it.

"Go check in with Oscar. This thief I need to have a quick chat with." Zenigata continued.

"Alright. Headed there now." She replied then went to check in with Oscar. Zenigata took Fujiko to his own interrogation office to question her.

"Hmph. Ironic she's a Commander when she's just a yes-woman to these guys." Fujiko said in her own thoughts.

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room (sex scene)**

Fujiko is sitting on the the table while Zenigata is standing near her. The door is locked and the room is not soundproof.

"Zenigata, so what does it take to let me go free?" She questioned the inspector. Her eyes widened a bit as Zenigata appeared to be unzipping his pants.

"You know the deal doll." The inspector then takes off his pants along with his white boxers as he revealed his erect penis to Fujiko.

Fujiko gets what the inspector had in mind. She then unzips her white bodysuit slowly revealing cleavage before taking it off completely showing off her nude body.

He approached the naked woman then played with her large breasts.

"Ohh..mmm.." Fujiko moaned as she was sexually being touched by the inspector.

Meanwhile outside the room were two police officers peeking and eavesdropping on Fujiko and Zenigata's sexual activity.

 **Police Station - Store Room**

Amanda is storing her P90 SMG inside a locker. She sighed as she secured her things in the locker. Only having a sidearm and a knife with her she then wondered in her thoughts.

"This assignment... that Fujiko. Something doesn't feel right. I'm getting bad vibes from it. Reminds me of Wolf back then in the XAT." She walks away from the locker still in her black bodysuit revealing cleavage. She heads out to meet with Oscar.

 **Police Station - Hallway on the way to the Interrogation Room**

Amanda and Oscar are on the way to Zenigata's room. They conversed as they walked.

"Boar.." Oscar remarked about Amanda's outfit.

"Excuse me?" She answered back with his remark.

Oscar's annoyance towards Amanda is her sex appeal for some reason. Various officers have their eyes on the commander ever since agreeing to assist the Interpol. Even Zenigata has taken a liking on Amanda probably because of her hot features.

"Amanda, we have captured the accomplice of Fujiko during the cult leader's incident back in the island." Oscar spoke while looking straight.

"Is that so?" She looks at him. During their walk a few police officers were staring at Amanda's cleavage and ass as they were walking. The few officers' actions annoyed Oscar.

"I'm here inform you of interrogating the suspect named Ghost. He is very uncooperative." Oscar continued.

"Ghost?! Wait. Don't tell me?!" Amanda worries as she heard the name.

"Maybe you can make him talk. Use that boar charm of yours." Oscar remarked again.

"How rude! You better show me some manners, kid." she expressed her annoyance towards his comments.

 **Meanwhile in the Interrogation Room**

The naked Fujiko spread her legs as she was waiting for Zenigata to put his cock inside of her.

"Ahhh!" She moaned as she got penetrated by the inspector.

"Mmm!" She arched her back as Zenigata pulled her closer to him as he groped her ass. He continues to fuck her increasing his pace as he's enjoying the woman's body. He used his tongue to lick her nipples left and right making the woman moan more.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Yes right there!" She continued moaning as Zenigata fucked her so good he cummed inside her. Even after cumming he still continued to fuck her.

 **Meanwhile outside the Interrogation room**

Fujiko's moans can be heard loudly from the room. One officer is peeking through the keyhole watching Zenigata fuck her in a fast pace.

"Man she's going to town! Where do you think 'there' is?" The peeping officer commented with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right. Like I'd know." The other officer replied. He just standing away from the peeping officer.

The two officers near the Interrogation room were approached by Oscar and Amanda. Oscar had an angry look on his face.

"Don't you have work to do?" Oscar fixed his angry gaze on the peeping officer.

The two officers stopped their activity because of Oscar and Amanda's presence.

"Lieu-lieutenant Oscar!" The other surprised officer stuttered.

"Ugh...Seriously? How disgusting of them. What a damn slut that Fujiko is!" She exclaimed while Fujiko's moans still continue.

All of a sudden Oscar extends his right hand towards the peeping officer's neck. Grabbing him by the throat with one hand he lifts him up the wall.

"Oscar! Stop it!" Amanda was surprised with what Oscar just did. She saw him choking his colleague.

"Do your job properly or I'll kill you! Understood?" Oscar warned the officer he was choking. He ignored Amanda's plea.

"Yes...Lieutenant...got it.. sorry." The peeping officer struggled to speak. While he's reaching for his own neck, Oscar let go. He is seen putting his hands on his throat coughing from the choke.

"When did this place become a pig farm? Squealing like a pig..." Oscar spoke angrily. "Amanda, let's speak to the inspector later. He clearly doesn't need to be disturbed." He continued then he clenched his fists tightly.

"Ahhh! It feels so good!" The thief's moans echoed again.

"Are you alright?" Amanda checked up on the coughing officer.

A few seconds later the Commander and the lieutenant left the area then made their way to the holding cell.

"Is that how you treat your colleagues, Lieutenant?" She asked in an irritated tone. Oscar ignored her as they walked.

"What's the deal with the police here? Especially this guy." Silently in her thoughts regarding Oscar.

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Zenigata was thrusting Fujiko in a slower pace. After a few thrusts he pulled out his cock and ejaculated on her nude body.

"Ahh! That was good!" Zenigata satisfied with having sex with her.

After a few minutes...

Zenigata was sitting on a chair while Fujiko was sitting on his desk.

"Your terms?" Fujiko is now on her white body suit again revealing excellent cleavage. She then zips up her right boot.

"Yeah. I'm not going to release you unless you agree to my terms first." Zenigata reclined then Fujiko threw his Black and white striped boxers to his face.

"You want more? You had plenty of fun already." She said to the detective who removes his boxers from this face.

"That was just a small perk of a cheap thief's body." He lights up a cigarette and started smoking. Fujiko showed annoyance with his remark towards her. She faced away.

"It's not enough. Now if you can moan like Ayan then I might consider it." He smoked again then smirked. Fujiko then faced him when he mentioned the name.

"Ayan? That masked famous opera singer?" Fujiko asked. Zenigata began to explain the situation.

"Ayan is a supremo virtuoso. Her voice has the rich fullness of a goddess but a tragic accident left her face burned beyond recognition."

"I heard some obsessed fan went crazy and attacked her." Fujiko commented.

"After the accident she began to wear a mask on stage to all her performances. Not just any mask, this one's covered in gems. It's worth more than a Federal budget of a small Country." Zenigata continued.

"Oooh now that's a delicious rumor." Fujiko smiled then leaned close to Zenigata. Her breasts facing near him.

"Oh it gets juicier. There's a rumor that it's a courtship present by a ghost haunting the Palace Garnier." He replies as he tries to put the his used lit cigarette between her breasts.

"Now let's get to business." She slaps Zenigata's hand, knocking away the cigarette.

"Alright. I'll lay out the deal with our terms for you." Zenigata smiled then he took out a piece of paper and then opened it for Fujiko to see. Fujiko's facial expression went serious. "First off, take a look at this." Zenigata continued.

The paper contains a message from Lupin that he'll steal the mask from the Palace. Fujiko's eyes widened then she gasped silently from reading the letter.

 **Police Station - Holding Cell**

The mercenary Fade is walking back and forth thinking of a plan to get out but can't come up with anything.

"Damn, how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" He said loudly. "First The Dealer, now the police? Damn it." He continued saying out loud.

A door opened where a man first entered then followed with a woman. It was Oscar and Amanda who entered the room.

"My name is Lieutenant Oscar and this is.." Oscar tried to introduce himself but was cut off by Amanda who was surprised with the incarcerated man.

"Fade?! What are you doing here?!" Amanda then ran to the cell where Fade was behind bars.

"Amanda?! Wha-what's going on here? Why are you here?" Fade is both surprised and confused at the situation.

"The reports say you were in that island along with Fujiko?! Is that true?!" She questioned Fade. Her heart beat so fast that she was surprised that Fade was involved with Fujiko's crimes. She had thoughts of Fade being manipulated by the thief to do her dirty work. In her thoughts the fear that he might've actually slept with her.

"Yeah I was there. It's a long story Amanda. I..." Fade answered. But was staring at her cleavage and ass. Amanda then turned around to face Oscar.

"So you know him Commander?" Oscar spoke to the pink haired Commander.

"Yes, he was a colleague of mine in a mission back in the KiPharma incident. He may not be XAT but he's family." She replied. Then she faced Fade again.

"Amanda, can you tell them to let me out of here?" Fade pleaded to his hot girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Fade I don't think I can help you right now." Amanda replied to the incarcerated mercenary.

"Your name is Fade huh? Her boar charms did make you talk." Oscar remarked to the mercenary.

"Boar? Don't her that asshole!" Fade badmouthed the young man wearing a black uniform.

"Fade, I was there in the island. I saw two individuals riding that statue. Never thought the other one would be you. Your face was concealed." Amanda informed him.

"Lieutenant, I'll be right back. I need to speak with the Inspector." She made her exit.

 **Police Station - Hallway**

Amanda is walking fast as she makes her way to Zenigata who she thinks is done having sex with Fujiko.

"Ma'am!" A few officers saluted her with respect.

"I need to see the inspector." She said to herself.

As she made her way to the interrogation room. A male voice was heard. It wasn't serious or anything. It was pleasure from the Inspector.

"Ahh you're killing me!" Zenigata's voice came from the room. Amanda annoyed knocked hard on the door.

"I need to have a word with you Inspector!" Amanda raised her voice while knocking on the door. Her knock probably interrupted the intimate activity of the inspector and thief.

 **Few hours later**

Zenigata explained some of the things going on to Amanda.

"So you need her in order to capture another huh?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you more later when Oscar is here. I'll let you catch up more with your mercenary boyfriend. Let him roam freely in the station but our men will not hesitate to open fire once he tries anything funny." Zenigata instructed and informed her. He smoked another cigarette.

"Thank you Inspector." Amanda saluted him then made her way out of the interrogation room.

 **Police Station - Private Office**

Fade and Amanda are catching up with the events that happened. Her Brother and how she is doing. Fade told her the story ever since he fled to Japan to present. All were told except his intimate activity with Simca and Fujiko.

"That's the reason why they contacted me. They needed my expertise to catch these criminals including Ryuji. It's work, Fade. I just fight the good fight. My XAT team are in safe hands and can handle themselves." She explained with a serious tone.

"Yeah Amanda. With your experience anyone would want you on their team. Gotta say you did catch her. Again I just... never thought we would meet under this circumstance." Fade as he folds his arms.

"Fade, you need to behave yourself. You have to be more careful. You're lucky I was able to vouch for you." She informed the mercenary.

"Just so you know. I missed you. I really do." She smiled at him.

"I missed you too Amanda." He then hugged her. The both of them looked at each other in the eyes.

"Fade, I have to warn you about Fujiko. Whatever she has to say don't trust her. I know she might lead you to Ryuji but don't let that slut deceive you okay? We're both after him." She informed him. Fade acknowledged her then the both of them kissed. Their lips parted then Amanda smiled again. "Alright, let's get back to work."

Amanda then faced behind walking to the door then suddenly she was hugged from behind by Fade.

"Amanda." He said silently as he was running his hands on her body. He began kissing and licking her neck.

"Ohh! Stop it! Not here! Ahh!" She said softly then moaned as she felt her large breasts being fondled.

Fade unzips her bodysuit revealing more cleavage then runs his hands all over her bare breasts playing with her nipples.

"Ahhh! Oh...ah!" She moaned softly from the man's actions. She then felt Fade's erect cock pressing behind her ass. Amanda was beginning to be aroused she lost focus on the job. She was moving her hips with approval. She gave in to Fade's advances.

She then turned around and made out with him passionately.

"Mmm..mm! Ahh!" She made lewd sounds as their tongues interwinded with each other. Fade then felt Amanda reach out his crotch. She felt his member already hard which made her more aroused.

In a hurry he pulled his pants down and sat on the chair. Bottomless, the Commander went down on her knees ready to suck his hard cock.

"Mmm...mmhh! Fade...mmm you're so big.. I missed you... mmm ❤️" she commented as she's performing fellatio on the mercenary.

The mercenary was feeling so good he jerked his waist upward. He also removed Amanda's hair tie which brought her long hair down covering her face. He removes the hair covering her face so that he can take a good view of the woman whose face is red and going up and down on his hard cock. He then leaned back in pleasure.

"Oh god Amanda! You're so good." Fade is enjoying the blowjob Amanda is giving him. A few moments after he took his cock off her mouth then proceeded to cum on her face in which she panted and moaned. She pulled his face then the both of them made out again.

 **Meanwhile Outside the Office**

Fujiko was eavesdropping and taking a peek in a little hole that reveals Amanda and Fade's sexual activity.

"Call me a slut huh? That's how you want to play it Amanda?" Fujiko smiled. Fujiko was hearing Amanda's moans.

"So Fade's here too? Things just keep getting interesting. I have to admit Amanda. I am pretty jealous of you. No matter he's already head over heels for me." She smirked as she had a new objective. Steal Fade in order to break Amanda's heart.

 **Police station - Inside the Private Office**

Amanda's pants were unzipped revealing her wet pussy ready to be penetrated by Fade. On top of the Office desk, She then began to spread her legs.

"Fade I can't take me anymore! Please...I want you." Amanda begged silently for the mercenary's cock.

He then positioned his cock in her entrance then thrusted her. His action resulted a loud moan coming from Amanda. He fucked her at a pace in which resulted her large breasts to bounce a bit. They kissed passionately as they were both having sex.

"Amanda!" He shouted her name as he increased his pace.

"Ahh! Mm... Ahh! Ah! Ahh!❣️I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ahhh! ❤️" Amanda was moaning in pleasure. A few moments the both of them cummed then the both hugged tight as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you." She smiled as her lover smiled back then the both of them kissed again.

 **Minutes Later**

Fujiko went to the back of the station to leave with her motorcycle but a unique bike caught her eye. It was Amanda's bike which she described looking very advanced.

"Well well. Looks like Ms. Commander's also a fond of bikes. I'll see you around Amanda." Fujiko commented as she hopped on her bike then made her exit, leaving the station.

 **Police Station - Zenita's Office**

Zenigata is sitting on his desk. Amanda and Oscar are standing in front of him. Amanda has her long hair down and her outfit is zipped up but her figure still shows off.

"Is this wise? I mean leaving a notorious thief guarding Ayan's mask. I don't see we can trust that woman." Oscar looks outside the window momentarily.

"Every doll out there is a double crosser. Even maybe this one right here." Zenigata is cleaning his ears with his right finger while his feet are on top of the desk.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right in front of you Inspector." Amanda puts her hands on her waist.

"Fade's a criminal and you vouched for him." He spoke.

"Inspector, he might have a criminal record but he is under my watch. I'll make sure he doesn't cause more trouble. I'll be keeping an eye on Fujiko too." Amanda explains her actions.

"Speaking about Fujiko. Of course we can't trust her. But to catch a thief is with a thief. Those two will trip over each other and Lupin will fall into our hands." Zenigata continued.

"Alright if that's what it takes." Amanda acknowledges Zenigata's plan to lure Lupin to be able to capture him.

Zenigata blew the earwax on his right pinky. Oscar covers his mouth and blushed a bit. Amanda again noticed.

"I guess he's..." Amanda in her thoughts assuming that the lieutenant has a crush on the Inspector.

 **Police Station - Outside**

Amanda mounted her bike as she spoke to Oscar, Zenigata and Fade who's in their watchful eye.

"Hey can't I ride with Amanda? Not you two clowns?" Fade complained to the officers.

"Fade, behave yourself. The Inspector requested that you ride with them. Look I'll see you later okay." Amanda wore her helmet as she started her bike. She revved her engine.

"Just like the other pig.." Oscar silently remarked.

Amanda made her way out of the station with haste.

"You've got a hot looking girlfriend, kid. I bet she moans louder than Fujiko." Zenigata smirked as he compared the two women.

"The hell are you saying?!" The mercenary raised his voice. In his thoughts he was disgusted that Fujiko had sex with Zenigata. Zenigata just ignored the question.

The three made their way to the Palace. During the trip Zenigata informed Fade of his task in the palace. To make sure nothing goes wrong in the play.

 **Palace Granier - Outside**

Fujiko's hair color is brown and she appears to be wearing a red hat and dressed casually sporting a Black jacket with white shirt and pants. Her phone rang and she picks it up.

"Sweet heart, The Dealer's men will come to your aid." the voice from the phone informed of her.

"Ahh more complications I see, Ryuji." She replied.

"Another team will be dispatched later to provide you assistance with your escape." Ryuji responded.

"Guess he finally broke the deal himself. Thanks sweetie." The Woman smiled.

"One more thing, the mercenary Ghost is also called Fade. If you see him eliminate him, dear. Stay safe." He cuts off communication between them.

"Well Ryuji, I'm not always to play by your rules. Not my style." She chuckled afterwards.

After speaking to Ryuji she appears to be waiting for something or someone. A few minutes later a man with blonde hair approached her. It was a contact of the Palace. It was revealed she had an audition to the play that will take place later. The contact toured her around the place.

 **Palace Granier - Inside**

Fujiko is being toured by the contact. As they were walking the two of them conversed.

"The Palace Granier is complex as it is ancient, apart from anyone who works here and of course my humble self knows all its secrets but there are just too many." He informed her as they were headed next to the rooftop.

She smiled.

In the rooftops of the Palace a short old man wearing a white suit was holding a honeycomb.

"Up here on the roof is where we keep our bees. Its honey is which we use to sell to famous supliers." He continued to inform the thief.

They then move on to the next destination. It appeared to be an underground dock but water isn't present.

"These were the aqua docks. They say water one float here from all over the city. But as you can see they're dry now. While the water still ran it was called the River of Oblivion."

"That's quite a name." Fujiko remarked.

"In references to Greek mythology, it washes away your past. Allowing you to forget everything." He replied. Then the next destination he toured her to the backstage area where different cast members and stage hands are gathered.

"And now the backstage." He continued. A small note was pinned on the wall. Fujiko took notice and read it.

"Dont be distracted by shadows?" She read aloud.

"The Ghost of Palace Granier, Legend has it if you pay him attention you'll - " he was cut off by a man seen above them. He was standing on the railing.

"It's far more than a legend. It's quite true. The Palace itself has fallen in love with the voice of Ayan." The man with gray hair said.

"Ah Direnzo." The name of the old man was revealed by the man touring Fujiko.

"This Lupin the Third might try to steal the mask. If so it will be the last time he ever does." Direnzo informed them. He turned his back and muttered "Oh Palace Garnier Please forgive them their greed."

"That's one creepy man." Fujko commented.

"That's Direnzo our carpenter, people who work backstage are a supersticious lot." The blonde man continued. On to the next destination they went inside a dressing room of a performer.

"Now I present Ayan." He introduced Fujiko to the masked woman who's looking at her reflection.

Ayan's jeweled mask reflected on the mirror.

"Why hello." Fujiko smiles as she eyes on the mask she's wearing.

 **Granier Palace - Hours later**

Zenigata, Oscar and Amanda are seated in a VIP area overseeing the stage and crowd.

"Amanda, I told your friend to keep watch backstage. He'll make sure nothing goes wrong behind the scenes." Zenigata informed her.

"Alright and my task?" Amanda asked. She checks the magazine of her pistol.

"You wait for my instruction as we oversee this play." He smoked his cigarette. Amanda nods in response.

Oscar glanced angrily at Amanda.

 **Backstage**

Fujiko is dressed in a maid costume. Wearing a light brown frilly shirt, green bandana and white skirt She powders her face. The Mercenary Fade saw her then he proceeded to greet.

"Damn, you gonna be a maid in this play?" Fade asked the thief.

"Fancy seeing you here. My how you got mixed up in all of this." Fujiko smiled as she's done with her make up.

"Yeah I was captured after our... you know. Encounter." He said in an embarrassing fashion.

"Don't be embarrassed you playboy. I saw you have fun with Amanda earlier." She flirts with him.

"What do you mean?" He nervously questioned.

Fujiko approches The mercenary then slid her hand down his pants feeling his member. In a second he became hard.

"This is what I mean naughty boy hehe." Fujiko chuckled then took her hands off his hard rod. The silent mercenary then stepped back from her.

"Look once we're done here I'll give you my terms to finding Ryuji." She then walked through the curtain to the play.

 **The Palace Stage Play**

Fujiko dressed as the maid is holding a lamp while Ayan wearing the golden mask embroidered with various jewelry is kneeling with her hands together as they perform in the play with their lines.

"Forgive me Lady Tusca. Won't you think it's best to leave this place and return home now?" The maid spoke

"I must stay. If I don't see him my voice and heart will wither and I won't be able to sing songs of love again." The masked lady responded.

A man with gray formal wear and a white wig while riding fake horse arrived the scene.

"You! I have know you've hidden the traitor! Reveal him to me now!" The man with the fake horse directed at the maid.

Fujiko approached the man with the fake horse.

"I know no traitor. What ever do you mean master?" The maid responded

"I know you're not innocent. You've..." Before he could finish his line the fake horse suddenly neighed then the man fell from it.

The horse then ran to Fujiko who was confused of what was happening. The horse grabbed her with its mouth then placed her in the saddle carrying her as it made its way to the side exiting the scene.

The audience was confused of what happened. Also Zenigata and his company.

"Is this part of the play?" Amanda wondered about what just happened.

"What just happened?" the man who fell from the horse questioned quietly. He was approached by Ayan who's still in character.

"Explain yourself. Drooling upon me like this how can you question my singing?" She expressed her line

"Well you see my lady! I.. well..." the man stood up and quickly got into character.

 **Backstage**

Fujiko is pinned down on the floor by the fake horse. The horse removed his head revealing to be Lupin inside of it.

"Lu..." Her mouth was quickly covered by him.

"Hey there Fujiko. I missed you. Running into you like this. It just feels so good." Lupin spoke as he runs his hand down her neck to her breasts as he squeezed her right breast. Her face expressed annoyance

"I can guess why you're here. You're after the mask aren't you?" He smiles.

A gun was pointed at Lupin. It was Fade who aimed his sidearm.

"Hands up asshole!" Fade ordered Lupin.

"Hey take it easy now kid." Lupin complied while still smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Fade questioned the man who stopped groping Fujiko.

"Lupin the Third" he responded.

"Lupin? Heard that name before." He lowers his gun after hearing.

Before he could ask further questions a scream was heard from the play.

 **Palace Stage Play**

A stage light fell from the ceiling missing Ayan. A laugh was heard above.

"Was that Lupin?!" Zenigata questioned about what happened.

"Lights!" Oscar ordered the police force. Amanda readied her handgun. The police the used the light to brighten the ceiling where the stage light fell. It was a figure wearing a phantom mask with a black cloak who is known as the Ghost of Granier. He then tries to get away from sight.

"Oscar, Amanda get him!" Zenigata ordered the two.

Oscar fires with his Mauser C96 while Amanda fires with her Glock17 handgun. Their bullets seemed to hit the masked man but he still continued to run in the walkway. The black cloak fell alone but without a body. It fell near Ayan.

With the fallen cloak, was a name written in red. Tusca it reads.

Fujiko, Lupin and Fade took a peak in the stage.

"I don't believe it. The ghost of the opera?" Fujiko commented.

"Least there's another ghost around here." Fade said sarcastically.

"Tusca? But I'm Tusca." Ayan said in worry. She stepped away then faced the crowd

"Ayan? What are you?" The man with white wig broke out of character.

"Ah! The devil himself seeks to tear me apart from my darling! I beg you have mercy!" She went on her knees then hugged the man's knees.

"Uh.. Even the devil himself seeks to tear her apart. With her screamadona!" The man went back to character with his lines.

Ayan stood up then sang her beautiful voice in the play. Along with the man who sang. The audience were enjoying the show and song despite what happened.

During backstage Fujiko and Fade were the only ones standing. Lupin was missing

"Lupin?" Fujiko notices as they were the only ones left.

"Shit. This won't happen the second time." Fade pissed that he lost sight of the other thief.

The couple in the stage continued to sing then ended their song. As the curtains fall the audience were in an applause.

 **Palace Stage Play - Closed Curtain**

Ayan fainted as the staff checked in her condition.

"What's going on here?" Fujiko commented.

"It is the ghost that entered. He sent a message in blood because they had angered him tonight." Direnzo answered Fujiko.

 **Minutes later Backstage**

Ayan is laying down on the couch being attended to by the staff members of the play.

"How are you feeling?" One of the staff members asked.

"I should be feeling well for the next song. Have someone fill in for a bit." Ayan replied.

"But there is no one to replace you." He said back.

Amanda, Fujiko, Zenigata, Oscar we're standing beside each other.

Zenigata reached his hand to Fujiko's behind. Groping her ass. Fujiko gave a surprised look.

"Sure there is. Right here" Zenigata responded to him.

Amanda took notice of Zenigata's groping but didn't make any comments. She was just disgusted.

 **Moments later**

Fujiko is wearing Ayan's red dress to fill in as her in the play. She is standing in front of the mirror beside Amanda who's watching her.

"You pretty much have the same build as her." Zenigata said to Fujiko. "Put on the fake mask and no one can tell the difference." He continued to instruct.

"Honestly.." Fujiko remarked then wore the mask. She looks exactly like Ayan.

"Quite the look Fujiko." Amanda complimented. In which Fujiko acknowledge Amanda's friendliness.

Zenigata with a smile on his face approaches Fujiko.

"What I say? We're counting on you. Knock 'em dead." Zenigata gropes her ass again. Amanda swatted the Inspector's hand away from Fujiko.

"Commander?" Zenigata looks at Amanda then at Fujiko.

"Behave yourself Inspector that's all I ask." Amanda stared at him.

"Aw thanks Amanda. You're so sweet." Fujiko teased the commander then faced Zenigata again.

"A cheap thief's body was it? Why do you keep groping me like a prized pony." Fujiko remarked.

"Cool it doll. It's just a pat. Now live up to your part of the bargain then reel in Lupin the Third." Zenigata reminded her again with their terms.

"Are you sure you're not overestimating this woman?" Oscar questioned Zenigata.

Zenigata puts his hand on Fujiko's right shoulder then says "take it from me. She's a good enough actress to fake a pretty convincing orgasm."

"A fake orgasm? Is that what I heard earlier in his room?" Amanda wondered in their thoughts.

"Oh Inspector you flatter me" Fujiko responds to Zenigata as she removes his hand from her shoulder.

Zenigata then looked at Fade who was just standing in the corner.

"Fade, you're with me and Oscar. Your job now is to kill the Ghost that haunts this place. Your a mercenary after all." Zenigata instructed.

"Fine then. Then you'll let me go afterwards?" Fade answered sarcastically.

"Amanda you now take charge backstage. Make sure you keep an eye on Fujiko from behind the curtains. Or anyone suspicious." He instructed the pink haired commander.

"Understood Inspector." She nodded.

"Such a yes-girl you are Amanda." Fujiko teased her which pisses her off.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Amanda was infuriated from her comments.

"Shit, Amanda is really scary when she's angry." Fade in his thoughts.

 **Palace Stage Play**

"Oh my dearest love! Why have you not come for me today? Without you my life is nothing. I am nothing!" Fujiko dressed as Ayan faced the audience.

From the VIP seats this time are Zenigata, Oscar and Fade. They are watching Fujiko perform on stage.

"What I tell you? She isn't that bad. What's the timing for the switch with Ayan?" Zenigata asked his second in command.

"It's like before the end of the act sir. In about 20 minutes I think." Oscar responded.

"Fujiko, she's so beautiful." Fade commented silently in his thoughts. He is now very conflicted between her and Amanda. Without realizing he slowly is falling for Fujiko too. Still he still has his own personal task of keeping her safe to find out what she knows about Ryuji.

Fujiko is continuing with her lines as she is standing in the trap door to switch her later on with Ayan as the plan of Zenigata to trap both thieves that want to steal the mask.

The trap door lowers Fujiko all of a sudden. It wasn't part of the timing yet.

"Huh already?" Fujiko wondered as she was being elevated down stage.

Zenigata and Oscar noticed what was happening.

"Something's up it's not time to change yet." Oscar leaned in seeing her being elevated down.

"So what now?" Fade asked the two.

"Don't you just stand there! Come on!" Zenigata orders Fade to follow Oscar and him to find out what's going on with Fujiko.

"I've got to head down!" Amanda saw what happened then made a run downstairs where the switcheroo is made.

 **Below the Stage**

Fujiko is trapped inside the cage. A figure was passing by in different directions. She took off the fake mask she was wearing

"Huh. It's the Ghost of the palace." Fujiko commented about the figure.

"Let me out! Right now!" Fujiko screams.

It was faint but Amanda heard Fujiko's voice.

 **Palace Stage**

Zenigata, Oscar and Fade were running down but as they were they noticed Ayan is already back singing her act in the stage already.

"Hold up. This isn't how we planned it!" Zenigata was just confused about what happened then a member of the audiences shushed him.

"This might be that Lupin dude's doing." Fade commented as he sees Ayan sing.

Back to the underground cage Fujiko picked up a piece of paper then she reads "What's this? Go to the fifth spike mark on the right?"

She closer her eyes and smiled.

"I get it now it was all a setup." It was revealed that Ayan's life was never in danger and it was just part of the play. Or to look like part of.

"Then that means the ghost is.."

A door opened in which Amanda sees Fujiko locker up.

"Fujiko are you alright?" She asked her.

"Yes I guess. I didn't expect to be switched immediately." Fujiko answere the commander.

"Let's get you out of this cage first. Something's going on and you'll have to help." Amanda unlocks the cage freeing the thief.

Fujiko tries to make a run for it but she hears Amanda draw her pistol.

"Not so fast there! Don't try anything stupid." Amanda informs the thief.

"Hmph fine." Fujiko obliged.

 **Palace Stage Play**

Ayan is on top of a building prop as she delivers her lines then the ghost of the palace shows up behind her and shouted. "Ayan is mine!" He spread his arms along with the cloak grabbing her.

"What's going on?" Zenigata as he sees the ghost. Fade and Oscar are behind him.

"Sorry pal. You can't have her." A voice was heard from somewhere.

"I know that voice! It's Lupin!" Zenigata confirms.

"Yep that's his voice alright." Fade tried to identify where it's coming from.

Bees came out from where the lights of the police was stationed earlier. They swarmed the stage causing panic amongst the audience. A few came after the ghost of the palace and Ayan which made her take off the mask.

"Hahaha. I planted a device on the headpiece which makes a sound that bees can't resist!" Lupin informed them.

"Damn some play this is." Fade remarked.

The girl wearing the mask earlier revealed not to be Ayan. But another member of the stage.

"That's not Ayan!" Oscar as he sees the individual

"That's Nora!" A member of the stage informed of them. "She was a member of the prop stage 4 years ago."

"Sorry Direnzo I didn't mean to remove the mask!" Nora spoke to the ghost of the palace who is Direnzo.

"Alright then! Just one left thing to do! Get my hands on that mask!" Lupin wearing a rope on his waist jumped to snatch the mask but Direnzo was able to get it first which made Lupin grab nothing but thin air.

Direnzo made his exit with a rope that was not visible to the eye.

Lupin's rope was shot by Zenigata which causes him to fall down the floor.

"You're not getting away!" Zenigata shouted as he chases Lupin along with Fade and Oscar.

"Zenigata!" As Lupin was running away from then.

Zenigata pauses and gave orders.

"Oscar! You go after the guy with the cape!" Oscar just obliged and went the other way.

"That supposed to be my job right?" Fade questioned.

"I have something else for you! Follow me!" Zenigata told Fade as they run to chase after Lupin.

Pt.2

 **The Underground Docks**

Direnzo is seen running on a platform while Fujiko and Amanda are running on a different one.

"What a pain having you watch over me. Can't you just let me go?" Fujiko remarked on Amanda while she is holding the skirt of her dress.

"Shut it Fujiko." Amanda answered back.

"Hey! Do your part pig lady!" Oscar is running as he passed by her and Amanda. His comments were directed at Fujiko.

"Excuse me?! Pig lady?" Fujiko's eyes widened as she was surprised hearing that comment from Oscar. The two ladies followed Oscar.

"Run like the wind pig! Like your life depends on it." Oscar exclaimed.

"Think you would you lay off the pig comparisons?!" Fujiko complained to him as they were running.

"Fine! Spittoon then!" Oscar rudely answers back.

"Oscar! How rude of you!" Amanda intervened while Fujiko repeated what he said "Spittoon!?"

"Yeah that's right you're nothing but a skeptical prevail of lust. That's what you're good for you worthless piece of trash!" Oscar expressed angrily at Fujiko.

"As for you Amanda! You're just a tag along boar! Both of you should go moan together in a pen!" Oscar continues his verbal assault on the two ladies.

Two pathways are split ahead. Oscar gave orders.

"Split up. Go that way spittoon. Keep an eye on her commanding boar!" Oscar went the other way while the two ladies complied to go the other.

Fujiko stopped as she was tired from running which made Amanda stop to check on her.

"Hah... I can't believe him." Fujiko catches her breath.

"You and me both. Guess he doesn't like women." Amanda responded to Fujiko.

"At least I have someone to share his insult. Well great. Where are we?" Fujiko wondered as she was clueless.

 **In a room**

Zenigata and Fade are in a dark room looking for Lupin. Zenigata flips a switch illuminating the room which Lupin is seen standing.

"It's been too long. At last we meet again you dirty rat." Zenigata smiles.

"You have your persistence I'll give you that. But what about the mask don't you want it? And you brought the mercenary along with you too." Lupin smiles as he puts his hand on his pockets.

"The mask? I don't give a damn about that. I'm here to settle the score once and for all. Fade, your job is to help me put him down!" Zenigata draws his small handgun from his jacket while holding a handcuff on the other hand and shoots at Lupin which only hits his yellow necktie.

"My beautiful necktie!" Lupin dodged and made a run on a stair. He quickly entered the platform with a window and opened it.

"Oh Zenigata! Where art thou Zenigata?" He mocked the inspector then proceeded to duck as Zenigata was shooting bullets at him.

"Where art thou Zenigata? This goes to this very veins lies out to exterminate the entire Lupin. Fade fire at him!" Zenigata exclaimed then asked Fade.

"So this monkey's friends with Fujiko. Best not to kill him." Fade said in his thoughts silently. He starts shooting his sidearm.

 **The Docks**

Amanda and Fujiko are walking as they look around their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Fujiko, we should stick together. I have a bad feeling about this." Amanda has her handgun pointing in front of her keeping guard of Fujiko.

The both of them suddenly stepped on the water. The River of Oblivion as Fujiko recalled it washes away of past memories. Makes them forget everything.

Fujiko started having visions of a girl sitting on a couch with butterflies surrounding the room as she swallows one. Amanda was completely unaffected by the water as she lives on with her past.

"Fujiko, what's wrong?" She took notice of her then looked away. "Come on let's keep moving."

Two hands suddenly grabbed Fujiko by the throat choking her. Amanda heard someone and looked back.

 **Large room**

Zenigata and Fade are shooting at Lupin who's running away from them.

"I carry the Zenigata family name and you the name of the thief! Blood will always tell!" The inspector exclaimed he fired a shot.

"Guess this is personal between you two huh." Fade fires too but purposely missing Lupin.

So it's blood you want eh? Argh!" Lupin remarked but was shot by Zenigata.

"It's blood. Argh! What? I can't see!" Zenigata was drenched in Lupin's blood coming from his jacket.

"A lovely red sauce added with some chili powder. Here's some extra on the house!" Lupin pumps the sauce out from his jacket which isn't his blood after all. He pumps more on to Zenigata.

"This shit some kind of joke?" Fade is confused about about what's going on. He concealed his sidearm.

"It's in my eyes their burning! Oof! Ouch.." Zenigata was suddenly hit by a trap door revealing to be Oscar coming from it.

"How did I end up here? Oh Inspector! Your blood soaked form so lovely and yet so beautiful. No not now! Hang in there sir! Don't let go!" Oscar checks on him.

Lupin exits the scene but this time Fade sees him do so then follows after him silently without Oscar noticing him.

 **The Underground Docks**

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do this! But now you know the secret of the Opera Ghost I must." Direnzo has his hands on Fujiko's neck.

"Let her go! Hands where I can see them!" Amanda ordered as she was aiming her gun at him. Direnzo let go of her.

Footsteps were coming towards them. Amanda started pointing at the unknown individual. The individual was wearing the same mask as Direnzo.

"Another ghost in the Opera?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Direnzo wait." The individual unmasked revealing to be a woman with a burned scar on her left eye.

"Ayan, my love!" They both embraced.

"So you're- Ahhhh!" Amanda fell in a trap door as she took a step forward. Her scream echoed.

"Amanda!" Fujiko shouted her name when she saw her fall in front of her.

"Your friend will be fine. A soft cushion is in the landing. She's in the lower catacombs of this palace. An alternate route that leads out to the river and to the city." The real Ayan informed Fujiko.

 **Minutes later - Ayan's Private Room**

Opera music is being played in the room.

"This isn't the kind of room you find in the catacombs. Fujiko is seated on the couch commented on the place decorated with their personal things.

"That couch is made out of one of the stone tombs." Ayan responded while she's cooking dinner. "It's nice don't you think?"

"Yes, lovely. So you two been living down here all this time." The thief replied.

Ayan then explained that people were opposed against their love and Nora was selected to replace her secretly as she was talented with singing. She trained her herself as she was posing as her for the years after she received the scar on her eye that she burned it herself. Making it clear it wasn't a crazed fan who did it. It was an excuse to stay away and be with Direnzo.

"So you mean you did that to your face?" Fujiko clarified.

"Yes, it burned a little bit. Even so it was worth it to be with the love of my life." She hugged Direnzo. "In one stoke we made Nora's dreams come true and made sure no one would bother us again." She continued.

"I understand you chose to live for love. What I don't understand is how you can leave that gorgeous opera house to live in an old disgusting crypt like this?" Fujiko sighed.

"This is not just a crypt. It is also a stage of simulating love." Ayan commented.

"This mask is no use to us now. We could sell it and buy a house somewhere." Direnzo took out the golden mask from his pocket.

"This thing?" Ayan grabbed the mask from Direnzo and threw it in the fireplace.

"Oh! No!" Fujiko gasped as she saw the mask burning in the fire. She went quickly in the fireplace to check on the mask.

"It's just a mask Fujiko. Ya can always buy another one at a store. Or maybe steal one." Fade entered the room then made the sarcastic comment.

"Fade!" Fujiko faced him. She was surprised to see him.

"Another guest? How lovely. What do you say the two of you join us for dinner?" Ayan offered to the both of them.

"We would love to." Fujiko smiles before answering for the both of them.

 **Earlier in the Catacombs**

"I see you trying to miss your shots at me kid? What's up?" Lupin questioned Fade.

"I was just disobeying that old man's orders. I'm not getting paid to kill you anyway." Fade responded.

"You know. As a thank you I'll be your temporary wingman to Ms. Fujiko. I know you want information from her. Trust me I know you like her too. Here's a map to the catacombs and here's another of the location of special flowers." Lupin informed him.

"Ugh? Thanks I guess." Fade received the maps. He was confused about his actions.

"Time is different for me. I've already played the role you're playing right now. After all I've gotta be somewhere else. See you around kid!" Lupin puts his hands on his pocket as he walked away.

"What does he mean?" Fade keeps the map and sees Lupin leave. He started to walk his way to Ayan's private room in he catacombs.

 **Later somewhere in the Catacombs**

"Hands up! You're under arrest Lupin the Third!" Amanda aimed at him.

"Well if it isn't the famous commander of XAT." Lupin held his hands up..

"Famous? I'm taking you in along with that thief Fujiko." Amanda takes out her handcuffs as she approached him keeping her aim at him with her right hand.

"Fujiko eh? You know I've bumped in to your mercenary earlier. He might be spending time with her right now. If you catch my drift." Lupin informed her as he is cuffed by Amanda.

"What?! Lead me to them now!" A jealous Amanda ordered him as she dragged him in front of her.

"Ow! Take it easy Amanda!" Lupin grunted but was able to snatch something from her without her knowing.

"Damn that bitch Fujiko! I hope Fade is alright!" The two of them walked faster.

"Say Amanda who's that from behind?" Lupin looked behind her to make her look too.

"Huh?" Amanda turned her back pointed her gun behind. "There's no one...Hey! Stop!" She shouted when Lupin was free from the cuffs running away to a dark corner.

Amanda turned to the corner but he was missing. Turns out she was pickpocketed by him, using a key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Damn! Just great!" Amanda conceals her handgun. She vents out her frustration by punching the wall. Afterwards she keeps moving to find either Fujiko or Fade. "Fujiko! You better not be!" Amanda shouted.

 **An hour later Catacombs**

Fade and Fujiko went inside a room which appears to have a path which splits two ways. The two conversed.

"You know it's funny that Ayan thinks we're a couple. You sure ate a lot back there." Fujiko teased him.

"Her cooking's good. Knowing past the couple comment. Would you lead me to Ryuji instead?" Fade insists on her about his whereabouts.

"Fade, such a rookie. If I would lead you then you'd just be set up and die. *Sigh* You still have quite to learn it seems." She made the side comment.

"The play's over Fujiko. Now speak." He demanded.

"Nah uh. I told you that you I'll give you my terms when this is over right? We're not out yet." She teased again then she approached him.

"Oh right. Guess it's not." He took a step back.

"Tell me who's Amanda to you?" She took a step towards to him which made him step back again.

"She's my..." He couldn't complete his sentence.

"I can tell miss commander right there bases her actions on emotions. I think that's what she needs right now to stop being a puppy that follows orders hehe." Fujiko expressed her opinion regarding Amanda. She corners Fade in a wall then presses her breast to his chest.

She puts her hand to his crotch again feeling it hard from him then says "Don't worry about her. She's a hypocrite, the moment the two of you are alone she'll still sleep with you. Now let's have some fun." She winked at him then starts kissing him.

Fade couldn't resist Fujiko's charms as he kissed her back. The two of them are making out as Fade runs his hands on her waist and ass making Fujiko twist her waist happily.

Fade then broke the kiss and starts licking Fujiko's neck making her moan as she finally unzips his pants. She pulls down his pants slightly along with his underwear as she stroked his hard cock.

"Oh Fujiko. It feels good." Fade's expressed his pleasure he's receiving then kisses her again on the lips.

Fujiko broke the kiss then went down on her knees to perform fellatio on him.

"Mmm...ooh! So good!❤️" She slurped his cock as her head went up and down.

"Shit! Fuck!" Fade moaned in pleasure. He was enjoying Fujiko's blowjob more than Amanda's.

Fujiko continued to pleasure him by playing his testicles with her tongue. Making sure she covers it with her saliva.

Fujiko was clearly enjoying their moment but suddenly a footstep was heard. A gun shot was fired but Fujiko separated quick from Fade. It was Amanda who shot the gun.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Amanda angrily shouted at the both of them. Tears form on her eyes as she was fuming with anger towards the both of them.

"Amanda I can explain.." Fade tries to make excuses as he is zipping up his pants.

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit! I saw her mouth receiving your cock as she moves her head up and down! I saw it with my own eyes Fade! How dare you two! " Amanda starts crying out of anger.

"Aww Amanda, he was the one who came to me. He wanted to have fun." Fujiko winked at Amanda. Amanda shot the wall that barely hits Fujiko. Fujiko smiles that her plan to seduce Fade and steal him from Amanda is worked.

"Won't you shut up bitch?! Dirty slut! I'm taking you two in!" Amanda exclaimed.

Suddenly approaching footsteps was coming for them from behind Amanda. It was the Dealer's men coming after them.

"There he is! Kill that mercenary!" One of them says as they opened fire on him.

Quickly they were separated. Amanda ran to the left pathway while Fujiko and Fade ran to the right.

 **Right Pathway**

Fujiko and Fade were running to escape their pursuers. Fade is shooting at them while running away.

"He's kidnap the boss's mistress!" One of them shouted.

"Kidnapped? Hmm." Fujiko silently in her thoughts then smiled.

Fade and Fujiko took cover from the barrage of bullets. He then opened fire in response killing a few of the men.

"Shit, they found me." Fade cursed. He gets out of cover to kill more of them which he succeeded. Finally Fade was able to kill almost all of the men going after them but one survived and fled.

"I finally see why they want you dead. You leave a lot of blood behind you." Fujiko commented at the bloody bodies of Fade's handiwork.

"Behind? Shit. We have to come back for Amanda." Fade starts to run and come back for her but Fujiko stops him.

"Amanda will be fine. Besides if you go back for her. There will be more men. Plus if you do manage to succeed to go after her she'll definitely not in the mood to see the likes of you. You still want to find Ryuji do you not?" Fujiko makes sense of the situation for him.

Fade silently just nodded and followed her out the pathway which lead them to the river.

 **Catacombs exit - Riverside**

Fujiko and Fade is mounted separately on a small speedboat in the sunset.

"It's best we split up right now Fade." Fujiko told him.

"Aren't you going to fill me in yet?" Fade questions her.

"Meet me in this location a week from now." She handed him a map that leads to their rendezvous. "They're going to be looking for a thief and mercenary together right now. Let's continue next time. Catch you later ❤️" She winks and blows a flying kiss she leaves the riverside of the catacombs.

"Huh? Guess I have time to location this special flower." He takes out the map that Lupin gave him earlier.

 **Earlier - Left Pathway**

"Don't let her get away!" A pursuer's voice shouted towards Amanda.

Amanda took cover and opened fire at her attackers. She manages to shoot a few only to incapacitate them not kill them. More pursuers are after her than Fade and Fujiko.

"How many more of these guys are there?" Amanda commented as she was defending herself.

More of them came after her and fired their assault rifles. Amanda is running out of bullets. She then breathes heavily.

"Hah...there's too many." She exhaled while checking her magazine. She took a peek from her cover and saw a few guys reloading but saw a guy take out a grenade.

"Son of a bitch.." she cursed upon realizing what was about to happen.

"Draw her out of cover!" The man pulled off the pin from the grenade and threw it at her.

Amanda noticed he didn't wait to cook it before throwing. It gave her time to go out of cover and kicked the grenade that was thrown to her right back at them.

The grenade detonated killing almost all of them. The impact sent her flying as well as damaging her bodysuit revealing bits the side of her breasts and navel. One of the men survived the blast. After a few seconds Amanda duster herself off and saw the dead bodies. She had no choice it was either her or them. It was the Dealer's men's doing after all.

She approached the survivor who's still breathing.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged. Amanda simply picked him up and led him out of the pathway's exit leading towards the city.

 **Catacombs** **exit** \- **City** **near** **the** **palace**

Amanda met up with Oscar and Zenigata. She explained to him what transpired underground. A police officer took the survivor of the Dealer's for questioning.

"Nice job Amanda. Knew you were the right woman for the job. A shame they got away." Zenigata smoked his cigar. He was checking out Amanda's body. He sure was enjoying the view.

"Wish this boar just died in the tomb." Oscar silently remarked.

"Inspector, I'll track them down myself. I'm going to arrest both Fujiko and Fade. Lupin, The Dealer and Ryuji Kido will all follow." A serious look on her face as she informs Zenigata her intentions.

"Very well Commander. We expect results." Zenigata smiled.

"Excuse me. I've to get changed." She walked aggressively across Zenigata but bumps her shoulder hard to Oscar. She mounts on her blue GRAM motorbike then leaves.

"Damn that boar. Seeking to please the inspector. I'll show you that you are nothing but a wild boar one day!" Oscar clenched his fist and stares where she left off.

Next chapter will be about Amanda tracking down the thief and mercenary. As well as other parts that will make up future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10 - Picking up the Trail

Chapter 10: Picking up the Trail

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Mai Shiranui, Zenigata, Oscar, Ryuji Kido

 **Chapter 10: Picking up the Trail**

 **City Near the Palace**

A Japanese woman with long brown ponytail is walking nearby and sees the commotion. Police and ambulances are in the area, bodies were being carried in a stretcher and into a body bag.

"Wonder what happened here?" The Japanese girl who's wearing a brown trench coat commented on the scene.

She sees two figures speaking to each other. She approaches discreetly just to eavesdrop.

"Are you sure Amanda can handle the task of capturing those two?" Oscar raised his concern.

"The Commander has been through a lot. That doll's a survivor back in the day when she was still an officer in her XAT. An incident happened which caused the destruction the police force and almost Germany itself. She rebuilt the XAT from scratch. She's persistent and well determined to accomplish her assignment. That's why we requested permission from the XAT for her assistance alone. Her skills, wits and survival instincts make her a valuable asset in any organization." Zenigata narrates as he smokes his cigarette. He gave a smile to Oscar.

"What about that mercenary who got away earlier?" Oscar mentioned.

"She'll track him down too and what did she say? 'Kick his ass' A personal thing happened between them that concerns Fujiko. She's got a chip on her shoulder thanks to that." Zenigata added. He finishes smoking his cigarette and stomps it on the ground.

"Once she captures that woman it will lead us to Lupin, The Dealer and Ryuji Kido. They're all criminals and need to be captured but most of all Lupin is mine!"

The two officers along with the police force left after their reports. The Japanese woman's eyes were widened in shock.

"Ryuji? Hmm I better snoop around. Besides this Amanda chick seems interesting." She told herself. She makes plans.

The woman was supposed to meet with her friends to watch the play in the palace. She calls her friends to let them know it won't push through because of the recent incident.

Putting down her phone she quickly jumps from building to building to follow the police car of the two officers Zenigata and Oscar.

 **Police Station - Shooting Range**

Amanda is wearing a black tank top revealing cleavage with shooting gloves and glasses. She fires on the human targets with her handgun.

"Stupid bitch! When I get my hands on you!" In her thoughts as she was shooting the target in the head.

She quickly fires emptying a magazine then quickly reloading one. She continues firing aggressively. Two officers witness her hitting the target in its vital spots.

"Man, the Commander has a good aim." One gossiped.

"Yeah she's a very skilled marksman. Pretty hot too." The other responder with a compliment.

Amanda's face was intense while firing. Reminiscing of what happened with Fade and Fujiko.

"How could you?!" Amanda screamed as she unloaded bullets on the human target's groin. After emptying her 17 rounds she keeps on pulling the trigger.

"Man she's scary!" The two officers looked at each other then said at the same time. They probably think she heard them.

 **Police Station - Zenigata's Office**

Amanda who's wearing a brown jacket with see-though clothes is speaking to the Inspector.

"Amanda, witness claimed they saw two figures on the riverside earlier. They probably might be Fade and Fujiko. Best head there tomorrow and start your search." Zenigata instructed her. He smokes again with his feet up his desk.

"Thank you Inspector. Should you ever need to find me I'll just be at Joe's bar. I just need time alone for now." Amanda salutes and reaches for the door.

"Wait! Should you catch Lupin. Give me a call. I've got a score to settle with him." Zenigata's final words before she leaves his office.

"With pleasure!" She responds as she exits.

 **Police Station - Front Desk**

Amanda passed by police officers as they saluted her. She informed them where she's going.

She exits the building then made her way to the bar.

Minutes later the brown haired Japanese woman entered.

"I wonder where this Amanda is?" The woman looks around then a male officer approaches her.

"Excuse me? Can I help you miss?" The officer asked the woman.

"Can I please speak to Amanda of the XAT please?" She spoke happily.

"Sorry Ma'am she's not here right now. I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow to speak with her." The officer scratches his right cheek.

"I'm a friend of hers please." The woman pleaded.

"Ma'am I'm not permitted to say wha..." the officer gulped as the woman he was speaking to began to show cleavage from her outfit.

"Please she's a dear friend of mine." She winked at the officer then takes out a red fan to cool him as he keeps on starring at her boobs. Eventually the officer told her where Amanda is spending her time. She manages to obtain information of what she looks like.

"Thanks big boy 😘" she blows a flying kiss. The officer was fully tranced by the Japanese woman's beauty.

 **Joe's Bar**

Amanda is sitting on a stool in front of the bartender.

"One warm glass of milk please." She ordered her drink.

"One glass of milk coming right up ma'am!" The bartender informed her and started preparing.

Amanda is faced down the table. She was sad because of the recent event. Her heart being broken, she vows to capture Fujiko and Fade. The bartender hands her the beverage she ordered.

The Japanese woman enters the bar but she didn't notice Amanda as she was admiring the place.

"Joe's bar? More like Boxer boy's bar." She remarked as she was checking out the place. She could be referencing a certain character named Joe.

A young man approached Amanda. He checks her out and decides to hit on her.

"Hey babe, are you a mirror? Coz I want to see myself inside you." The man flirted with her.

Amanda stood up and performed a drop seoi nage on the guy then transitioned to an armbar.

"Ow! let me go! Let me go! I'm sorry it hurts!" The man panicked and begged as he was in Amanda's submission.

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" She tightened her hold to her his arm. She was so pissed but eventually let go. The hurt man stood up quickly and left the bar. This caught the Japanese woman's attention.

"Guess that's Amanda. Talk about needing a chill pill." The woman spoke as she approaches the pissed off woman who got back to her stool and to continue drinking. She sat beside her.

"That's a pretty cool judo throw Pinky. Beautiful women don't wanna be called babe without paying for it." The woman complimented her. She took out a red fan cooling herself.

"It's called a Drop Seoi Nage. Who might you be miss?" She took a sip of her drink then faced her.

"Where are my manners? I'm the beautiful Mai Shiranui! Queen of fighters! A cop in the station told me you're hanging around here." She said in a happy tone.

"What a weird girl." Amanda said to herself.

"Is that so? Anyway how can I help you Mai?" Amanda replies looking at the woman from bottom to top.

"I want to ask you about Ryuji." She raised the topic.

"What about him?" Amanda she took a sip again from her glass of milk.

"He's a person I'm interested in. Can you tell me about him? " Mai said as she concealed her fan back to her chest.

Amanda gave a puzzled look then sighed. She thought that Mai is just a crazed fan.

"Listen I don't know why you're interested in him. He's very dangerous. Best stay away from him miss Shiranui. It's for your own safety." Amanda finishes her drink after her sentence.

"Oh I see..." She bowed her head then sighed. She stood up again and said "By the way you look like a fighter. I am gathering team members for my team to enter the battleground of gods tournament. I was hoping you want to join. My friends Yuri and King are unavailable in that event. There's a good prize money for the winning team."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in some tournament and I'm already financially secured. Plus I have duties." She turned Mai down.

"I understand. Well here's my number and the tournament details! You don't have to decide right away! Hope you change your mind Pinky!" Mai happily gave Amanda her contact then said her goodbye and left.

"Pinky? Wait! I have a name. It's Amanda!" She stood up. She sighed again.

"She's a weird girl that Mai.. huh?" Amanda looked at the card Mai gave. She read the details of it then puts it right back to her pocket.

Mai is on a rooftop looking at Amanda from a distance.

 **Next day - Riverside**

"One of them headed that direction officer." The old witness told Amanda.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir. Stay safe." She thanked the old man then looked southeast.

She hopped on her bike and left quickly.

 **A Week Later - Luxurious Bathhouse**

A blonde haired Fujiko is naked relaxing on a large pool of hot water. She takes out a large golden pendant she just stole and her eyes reflect on its purple jewel. Footsteps were heard she grabs her gun on the side of the pool.

"Who's there?" She demanded the approaching man from the shadow.

"That how you treat expected visitors here? Really can't get your hands off such prized possessions huh?" Fade who has one hand behind his back. He was wearing a formal black jacket and pants.

"Oh it's just you. I'm surprised you even found the place." Fujiko starts swimming as she shows off Fade her nude body. With the large pendant covering her lower part of her body.

"Your instructions aren't clear as your intent on why you keep on stealing things that don't belong to you." He replies as he checks out her out as she swims then climbs herself out of the pool.

"Well I'm an exceptional woman. I have the right to be always inconsistent." She winks at him. Twisting her hips as she walks.

"Guess I can't argue with you there. You're really someone I can't figure out." His eyes are still on her naked body. She grabs her bathrobe from a seat.

"So what are you hiding behind your hand?" She noticed as she wore her white bathrobe.

"Found these flowers for you. Seem to be your type." He hands it over to her.

"Why this is a first." She flirts with him as she received the flowers which are sparkling red that reflects the person holding it. "A jeweled bouquet? They're pretty enough. Red's a bit old fashioned though" She continued but nevertheless accepts it.

She snaps her fingers and the lights went off. The red bouquet of flowers she was holding became blue.

"Alexandrite! Its color dictates by the light that hits it. It turns blue when seen by sunlight then turns red in firelight. A princely gift." She added.

"Those such are pretty fancy flowers alright. Now mind if you tell me about Ryuji's whereabouts? It's tiring sounding like a broken record y'know."

"Nope. This pays for your peep show and me having to describe the gift you just have me. Lack of knowledge fee." Fujiko smiles. Fade is starting to show impatience as he's tired of being stringed along by her.

"For me to reveal such details to you. I must first belong to you. The biggest alexandrite that you would find will make me yours." She walks away from the mercenary with the flowers in hand.

"Alright let's hear your terms..." Fade sighed tired from her games. Still he heeded her.

Fujiko seated she pours wine on her glass.

"Alright here's my proposal. There's a newly discovered pyramid in Egypt. Illegal diggers have known its existence for a long time. A certain treasure is inside the red feathered laughing peacock. Legend has it whoever gets their hands on it will become rich beyond belief." She sips her wine and plays with her glass.

"If that's what it takes for me to know where he is then fine." Fade agrees with her terms.

"Remember what we were doing a week before?" Fujiko stares at him seductively.

"Oh that. Look I..." Fade was cut off by her.

"I want us to continue after being so rudely interrupted by that jealous woman." She removes the bathrobe she's wearing revealing again her nude body. She takes a sip of her wine again but purposely spilled a drop on her pink left nipple.

"If you worry too much about Amanda then you might as well lose your chance to be with me." Fujiko approached him as she was removing his jacket as she runs her hands on his body.

"Fujiko" Fade gave in to her seduction and kissed her aggressively. Fujiko responded with kisses on her own as they play with each other's tongue. A smile is seen on her face. She was very horny by his actions especially when he broke the kiss to suck on her left nipple where the wine spilled. She was so turned on by it.

Fade took of his pants quickly then lifted her legs up as he penetrated her with his cock.

"Ahh! Ohh! ❤️" Fujiko's moan echoed in the bathhouse. He placed her on the chair as he starts fucking her more. She hugs him as she moves her hips too. They both make out again as they are having wild sex.

He broke the kiss and went to her neck both licking and kissing it.

"Oh Fade! It's so good! Don't stop! Ahhh! ❤️" she felt him go faster on her as she was on the bottom. Moments later Fujiko turned the tables between them she was now on top of Fade as she was in a cowgirl position riding his hard cock.

"Your cock feels so good! Ohh! Ahhh! Ahh! ❤️❣️" She rides him hard while her breasts are being squeezed by him. He lifted his upper body to suck on her right nipple while using his right hand to massage her left breasts, using his fingers to play with her tits. They did this for 10 minutes and neither are still tired from it.

They switched positions as Fujiko was taking his cock from behind. She's now being doggystyled by the mercenary.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahhhnn! ❤️" Fujiko's moans keep getting louder and louder.

"Fujiko I love you." He whispered to her ear while fucking her. He licks her left side of the neck then uses his right hand to massage her left breasts across her right as he hugs her.

Fujiko's face is full of pleasure from what she's receiving from him. The mercenary was having the best sex of his life. He has never done the things he did with the women he's been intimate with.

Later they switched to 69 position with Fujiko on top.

"Mmm.. *slurp* mmm ah! So hard! ❤️" Fujiko sucks up and down on his cock while giving him a handjob at the same time.

He licks her so much that's she's so very wet that he can't get enough of her taste while lifting his hips up while she blows him.

"Fujiko! Argh! Damn!" He moaned loudly when she sucked on his balls. A few moments later.

"I'm cumming! Ahhh! ❤️❤️" Fujiko panted when she came. Fade came too spilling him cum on her face.

She swallows his cum and licks his cock again afterwards. He's still hard to her approval.

Catching her breath she said. "You're still not done?" She lays down again while he is positioning his cock to be inside of her again.

"Ahhh! ❤️" Fujiko moaned as he penetrated her again but this time passionately. He pins her hands down while the two of them kissed.

He increases his pace again which made her breasts bounce up and down. She breaks free from his hands and hugs him tightly preparing for another orgasm.

"Let's cum together! Ohh! Ohh ah! ❤️" Fujiko and Fade cum together. Both are moaning from extreme satisfaction. It was clearly the best fuck the two have ever done.

They cuddled after their intimate activity.

 **Days later**

Amanda is walking around the bathhouse searching for clues.

"So Fujiko was here. There must be something here that might let me know where she might've gone to next." She walks around and sees a piece of paper. She opens and mentions a few words written.

"Alexandrite? Laughing peacock? Just you wait bitch. I'm taking you in." Amanda closed her eyes. She plans her next trip to Egypt.

 **Paris, France - Hotel Penthouse Suite**

Ryuji is talking to a man on the phone. He's wearing a white formal jacket and black pants.

"So that's the date of the grand opening of your casino?" Ryuji smokes his cigar.

"I'll be sure to be there. I'll bring Fujiko with me there." He continued then puts down the phone.

A man entered his room. He reports to him.

"Boss, a portal appeared recently near this area." The man showed the coordinates from his smartphone.

"Good. Send someone there and find out more about it." He orders the man.

"Yes sir!" The man follows without question.

"Sir we have an emergency!" Another man came to his room.

"Miss Mine has been kidnapped by the Mercenary!" The man informed him.

Ryuji dials Fujiko's phone but she couldn't be reached.

Ryuji's face showed murderous intent.

 **Days later somewhere in Egypt - Marketplace**

Amanda is wearing a black tank top revealing cleavage, dark red cargo pants, fingerless gloves and boots. She is equipped with a Pump action shotgun slinged behind her back and her Glock17 handgun holstered. She walks around the market place looking at her surroundings.

"This is the first time I've been undercover. If people here know I'm part of law enforcement they won't reveal to me the location of that old lady's hut."

Minutes later she talks to a stranger who well pointed her out to the location of the old lady's hut. She said her thanks and made her way there.

 **Old Lady's Hut**

The hut was decorated with various pottery and valuables. The old hooded lady welcomes Amanda. Amanda expressed interest about treasure knowing it might lead her to Fujiko.

"A treasure you say child? Then I've got a job right up your alley. A laughing peacock that a lot of people want to get their hands on it. That peacock has become legend of the inhabitants of this city's underworld. When its color turn crimson it will bestow great riches then when it turns blue death is near." The hooded old woman informed of her.

"The entrance is an old well that leads you underground to the inside of the pyramid. They say people who have entered never come back out of there alive. They say there is a curse around every corner." The old lady continued.

"That treasure sounds simple enough to know. Red means riches while blue means death. I'm not ready to die tonight. Thank you for the information Ma'am. Please take me there." Amanda politely requested.

"Very well child." The hooded old woman nodded.

 **On the way to the Pyramid**

Amanda is seated on the passenger side of the Jeep. She can see the underground entrance from the distance. She took out a bottle of water and drank it. Amanda rests her head of her right hand.

"I think the curse means. Looters have set traps here. I've been through hell with Amalgams back home. I better be extra cautious. Just gotta remember balance in the scales, red means riches, blue means death." She silently said to herself.

They have finally arrived in the entrance and Amanda gave her thanks to the old lady who had her brought there. She takes out her Glock17 handgun and went inside the old well.

 **30 Minutes earlier - Old Well**

Fujiko is wearing a green casual dress that reveals excellent cleavage. She changed her hair color again to brown. Fade wears a black shirt, black tactical gloves and cargo pants and boots. The both of them stood in front of the entrance.

"So you're not coming with me?" The Mercenary asked the thief.

"Of course not. It's your job to bring the laughing peacock to me. Hehe." She smiles at him.

"Fine, you better stay here. I'm going to head inside now." He turns his back on her and makes his way inside.

"Hehe." Fujiko smirks afterwards. She took out a piece of paper then went in another direction.

 **Pyramid - Underground**

Amanda strolls inside with her flashlight on as the place was dark. She pit that are full of spikes. A decaying body was impaled along with various old skulls and bones. Believing the individual fell.

"I better be careful. Who knows what hell this place has in store." She commented on the impaled body.

She continues to walk in the path in front of her. Suddenly an explosion was seen on a distance. She heard a man grunt from a distance.

"Someone in here?!" Amanda readies her handgun and starts running where the explosion came from.

"Argh. Damn close call. This place is a death trap." Fade stood up after he dodged the explosion. He heard a gun cock then felt it was pointed at him from behind.

"Hands behind your head Fade!" Amanda ordered him. The mercenary brings his hands up and turned around to face her.

"Amanda? I am so glad to see you. I thought.." he was cut off by her when she gave a warning shot.

"How could you do that to me?! I thought what we had was special!" Amanda's tears started falling down her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I do not know what else to say. For some reason I just couldn't say No to it. It's like I feel like its a curse." Fade explains his actions. He had no idea why he said that to her about being cursed. Little did he know it is real. He has a curse which he will discover some day.

"I still love you but... nevermind. I can tell why you're here. It's for that slut. Fine let's work together and get that laughing peacock to capture that bitch." She stopped crying then holsters her gun.

"Alright Amanda. I'm with you. I... I'm sorry. Lead the way Commander." He complies with Amanda. A frown is seen on his face.

The commander and mercenary walked together to find the hidden treasure. All of a sudden a spear launches towards Amanda. Fade saved her by pushing her out of harms way. He ended up being on top of her.

"Oh Fade..." Amanda looks the mercenary on top of her.

"Amanda, we should be careful. We might ge—-" he was interrupted by her when she pulled his face for a kiss.

"Mmm...mmm!" Amanda hugs him tight. Few seconds later the kiss was broken and he stood up.

"That's just my way of saying thank you." Amanda cheers up a bit. She stood up afterwards. Fade knew Amanda still cares for him.

"I..." He had no idea what to say. He was so confused to receive a kiss from her. Still that hasn't clear him out of his guilt.

Both of them were able to dodge and avoid booby traps in where they're going until they reached a room full of large statues that wield large axes.

Both of them walked near one and the both of them stopped.

"Fade wait!" Amanda warned him. She takes out her standard 12 gauge shells out of her shotgun.

"What's up Amanda? Why are you taking out your ammo?" He wonders.

She loads new ammunition. After loading the 7th round she pumps it with one hand.

"Damn real showy Amanda." He complimented the way she reloads her gun.

"These large statues will fall soon as go onwards. I believe it's one of the traps set here. These explosive shells should be able to destroy these things as we make a run for it." She explained to him and smiles after hearing his compliment.

"Ready? On my lead!" Amanda ordered as Fade nodded, acknowledging her command. The both of them made a run for it as Amanda blasts her shotgun against the first falling statue.

Both of them dodged the 2nd one. The third got them separated but Fade quickly dodged the 4th and regrouped with her.

"Stay with me! We're almost there!" She shoots her 5th round destroying the final statue. The impact of the explosion pushed her on the edge. She almost fell but grabbed the ledge and is hanging on for dear life.

"Fade! I'm slipping! Help!" She cried for assistance. The mercenary quickly went to her aid.

"Grab my hand!" He pulls Amanda up. Preventing her falling to her death. The both of them rested for a few seconds to catch their breath.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." She expressed her gratitude then returns the pump action shotgun to her back. The both of them continued forward to the next room. As they were walking.

"Amanda, how much ammo do you have left?" Fade asked as he checks out her gun, cleavage and ass without her realizing it.

"About two more explosive shells loaded. I've got two magazines for my handgun and seven standard 12 gauge rounds." She informed him. They passed by a symbol of a peacock. They knew they are going the right way but a dead end shows up.

"Peacock points this way but how do we get through? Damn only if I bought my grenades with me." He checks the wall.

"You're lucky I showed up. Stand back." She warns him as she takes out a grenade from her pocket. Fade complied and stood behind her. She threw the grenade which destroyed the dead end revealing the next room. They pushed onward to the small room.

 **Well Lit Small Room**

On the left is a closed casket and the right a casket without any cover. It appears to have markings of a human. Meaning it's missing the mummified body.

On the center is a scale of balance. A blue gemstone is on the left and an empty one on the right. A red gemstone is present on the altar.

"So what do we do now Amanda?" Fade looks around and tries to open the casket. It doesn't budge.

"If the casket doesn't open then our only choice is to level the scale of balance here." Amanda walks to the center.

"Red means riches, blue means death. Fade, keep your guard up." She orders him.

"Guess that's our option." Fade nods and complies with her command.

"Alright. Here it goes. Watch out for surprises." She places the red gemstone opposite the blue one. The scales balanced and the casket opens.

"It opened!" Fade informed her. Amanda approached him.

"All we need to do now is bring that mummified body to the opposite side." Fade commented then the both of them lifted the body but all of a sudden the room shake and titled. A wall opened. It was a trap.

"Amanda! Keep balancing we have to get this thing on the other side!" Fade struggles with her.

"I'm trying! Oh ahh!" She fell out of balance and fell right to the hole. Seeing Amanda fall, Fade let go of the body and went after her. The mummified body was caught by a rope which reveals to be scorpions inside.

In the pit is a sand whirlpool. Fade and Amanda are on it.

"Fade, what's going on?!" She panics in their situation.

"Unsure! Shit lookout! That mummy's full of scorpions!" Fade warned her as scorpions fell from the mummified body that they were lifting earlier.

Fujiko from above appeared all of a sudden. She watches the two individuals in a sandy whirlpool.

"Oh dear. You two don't look so good." She teased Fade and Amanda.

"Fujiko! I thought you're waiting outside?!" Fade was surprised with her appearance.

"Fujiko! You set us up!" Amanda yelled at her. Fujiko took notice of Fade's companion being Amanda.

"Oh hey Amanda. Sorry for interrupting your pool of session. I'm sure Fade will give you a good time again. Especially when you receive his peacock inside you. He's very good with it." She teased her.

"Fujiko you get us out of here right now!" Amanda angrily demanded.

"Fujiko, you wanted me to go through those deathtraps just for you to get through easily?!" Fade was puzzled by her intentions.

"Of course not! That would be inconsiderate for someone who wants an exchange of information. Instead I took an alternative route listed in an old grave robber's log." She crosses her arms then shows them the paper containing information where to avoid traps in the pyramid. "Traps along this way are out of commission." She added.

"Damn it Fujiko! How many secrets are you keeping?!" He asked loudly.

"Take a woman's secret and what does she have left? Besides how are you supposed to win a heart of a princess if you can't take few little risks? Amanda on the other hand doesn't keep secrets because secrets have been kept from her." Fujiko insults her.

"You better watch your mouth bitch!" Amanda pointed her Glock17 at her.

"Oh Amanda I have made it this far but I need to past this last obstacle it's a tricky one. Works like a juicer. Fall into that and you'll be pulverized." Fujiko adds insult to injury to their situation.

"Are you kidding?! Help us up now!" Amanda demanded again.

"The blood of the victim is infused with the picture of the peacock. The blood forms then spreads its feathers and flaps its wings. Incidentally the juicer will stop until one of you falls. If any of you want to live I suggest to Amanda you take out Fade for having sex with me or Fade you take out Amanda for preventing you from finding out Ryuji's location and our intimate session last time bye now!" Fujiko hides the piece of paper she was holding in between her breasts and leaves them to their fate.

"Fade come close. I have something to say to you." Amanda asked for him. The mercenary comes to her. She gave him a hard slap across his cheek.

"Ouch! Amanda!" He holds his left cheek in pain.

"That's for sleeping with that slut! *Sigh* Guess this is where our lives end." She gives up on trying to escape.

"Look I've got a plan." Fade informs her and takes out his handgun. He looks up which Amanda notice. The both of them shoot the ceiling with the mummified body containing scorpions. They both fired their handgun and the scorpions were blended in the juicer instead of them. The trap stops and the two of them quickly exited the room.

 **Room of the Peacock**

The room has a glass decorated in a shape of a peacock. Gunshots were heard.

"Well that's that. Now let's see whose blood is going to dye your pretty feathers crimson." Fujiko checking on the glass awaiting red blood to flow from it. To her surprise it was blue blood that starts filling it.

"Hey what's going on?" Fujiko wondered.

Running footsteps came in the room.

"Hands behind your head Fujiko!" Amanda aimed her handgun at her.

"Scorpions have blue blood. We decided to sacrifice 'em instead of either of us." Fade informed Fujiko of their actions.

"I see. So that's how you two got out of there." Fujiko was impressed.

"Hands behind your back bitch!" Amanda ordered but before Fujiko was able to do so. Open walls all of a sudden shut itself. Preventing exits.

"What's happening now?" Fujiko panics a little.

"Blue peacock means death. Stay alert!" Amanda ordered the two.

"Oh Amanda please that's ridiculous. Fujiko remarked on Amanda. The glass door opened all of a sudden to reveal a large sized Alexandrite red feathered peacock.

"There it is! The laughing peacock! It's sculpted entirely out of Alexandrite!" Fujiko's eyes widen and she was so captivated by it she reaches for it. After she grabbed it.

"Hands off the merchandise!" Amanda pointed again her handgun.

"Forget about blue feathers and certain death. We're looking at real riches!" She ignores Amanda and lifts up the treasure. The room shakes and a number of beetles from the ground started swarming the room.

Fade takes potshots against the beetles he sees crawling.

"Ahhh! Eeew!" Fujiko screams in panic when a few beetles were crawling at her legs. She swatted them away but drops the treasure. Some beetles were crawling on the peacock. Fujiko grabbed a torch.

"No! No! That's my peacock!" Fujiko swayed the beetles with a torch. After the beetles were away she grabbed the peacock and laughed in worry.

"Calm down Fujiko! You're acting like a child!" Amanda shows irritation by her actions.

"Amanda, the room's on fire. We gotta get out of here!" Fade informs her seeing the room being engulfed in flames.

Amanda sees something from a distance. An opening perhaps. A way out of the trap.

"Follow my lead you two!" Amanda orders them. She fires her last two remaining explosive shells from her pump action shotgun to blast a fragile wall. It created them an opening to escape the trapped room.

 **Running away from the room to a dead end**

Three of them try to escape the pyramid. They ran to a dead end with a hole revealing a light. A way out of it perhaps.

"It's just an air vent! We can't get out through there." Fujiko peeks at the tiny hole.

"Ladies check this out! This might trigger a mechanism for our exit. Problem is it's a shape of a peacock." Fade informed the two of his discovery.

"No! Don't you think about it! Don't you know how much worth I went through to get this?!" Fujiko denied giving up on the treasure.

"Face it Fujiko. None of us want to get trapped here." Amanda talking sense into her to give up the peacock.

Fujiko made the decision of giving up the treasure. The three of them made their escape the pyramid that's about to collapse.

The three of them are running. All of a sudden Fade steps into a trapdoor.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he falls into a portal.

"Fade!" Amanda stops in her tracks to check on him. Fujiko too checked. Both ladies were surprised he all of a sudden disappeared thanks to the portal.

"Amanda we have to get out! The roof's caving in!" Fujiko told the commander. The two of them escaped the area.

 **In front of the destroyed Pyramid**

"What was that mysterious portal? Fujiko wondered.

"I'm not quite sure. I just hope Fade is alright." Amanda worries about him.

"He'll be fine. He's still interested in Ryuji's whereabouts. He must be off to find another hidden treasure for me. The bar has been raised this time." Fujiko informed her of his desire.

Amanda slaps Fujiko.

"That's for sleeping with him you insensitive selfish bitch!" Amanda vents her anger at her.

"My my, Ms. Werner. It's not my fault he chose to do it with me. He even told me he loved me." Fujiko feels her cheek with the pale of her hand. She smiles at the pissed of commander.

"You tramp!" Amanda aims her pump action shotgun at Fujiko. Her shotgun's loaded with seven 12 gauge shells. Buckshot to be specific.

Mummified zombies rose up from the sand. This caught the attention of the two ladies.

"What the?!" The both of them exclaimed.

As the zombies saw them they attacked them.

"Stay behind me!" Amanda ordered Fujiko in order to protect her from harm.

She fires 5 headshots to the 5 attacking zombies which in made their head explode.

"Argh!" Fujiko screams when she was grabbed from behind. Amanda took notice then blasted the zombie's head who grabbed Fujiko.

"Eeeww! Ugh! Disgusting!" Fujiko shrieked out of disgust. Much to Amanda's satisfaction.

Lastly she blasts the last zombie's legs blowing them off then empties her handgun against it.

Fujiko realizes how good Amanda is with a gun. She doesn't fear her but she finds her more fun and interesting.

"Thanks for the mess Amanda!" Fujiko who's covered with the zombie's blood, sarcastically said to the pink haired woman.

"Here!" She gives her a hankerchief. "I can't tell if you're blushing right now." Amanda teases her much to Fujiko's annoyance.

Fujiko wipes the blood of her. Amanda checks on the zombies she killed.

"Guess this place is cursed after all." Amanda commented. All of a sudden Fujiko disappeared from her sight. She called her name and found her in a motorcycle starting its engine.

"Wait! Stop right there!" Amanda demanded. She aimed her gun and ejected the empty magazine from her gun and tried to reload a new one. But she couldn't. Her magazines are missing from her pockets.

"Looking for these?" Fujiko raises her two handgun magazines in the air.

"When the hell did you?" Amanda was surprised that Fujiko stole her ammo.

"I took it when you were checking on our companion who fell through a portal." Fujiko aims her gun at Amanda. The commander froze in place.

"Since you saved me from those awful zombies. I'll return the favor." Fujiko lowers her gun and smiles at Amanda.

"It was fun. See you around Amanda!" Fujiko chuckles and left Amanda alone in the desert.

A peacock appears and hummed.

"Damn it!" Amanda vents her frustration by kicking the sand. Angry that Fujiko outsmarted her and got away.

 **Minutes Later**

"This is Amanda requesting for helicopter pickup at my location ASAP." she communicates to her device.

"Copy that Ma'am. Estimated arrival at LZ is 3 minutes." Radio response from her request.

Minutes later after being picked up by the helicopter she looks at the destroyed pyramid.

"Fade I'll find you. I promise." Amanda tells herself silently. Winds blow her long pink hair after she removes her tie.

 **Unknown location**

"Where the hell am I?" Fade looks at his surroundings.

Next chapter will continue Fade's whereabouts. Also Amanda Werner's pursuit on Fujiko Mine.


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunion and Departure

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Mai Shiranui, Ryuji Kido, Ryuji Yamazaki, Professor Calahan, The 7th Assassin VII, The Dealer

Also Starring: Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Inspector Zenigata, Philadel Kest

 **Chapter 11: Reunion and Departure**

 **Unknown Location**

Fade looks at his surroundings noticing he's inside a laboratory surrounded with technology. He looked back and saw a gateway what it seemed to be a portal.

"So this is where I came from." He sees the portal where he came from just disappeared. He tried going back to it but to no avail.

"Fujiko! Amanda!" He calls out their names worrying for their safety. Footsteps were approaching from upstairs which is coming for him.

The man finally made his way down and greeted Fade. The mercenary readied his sidearm and aimed at the stranger. The old man raised his hands up in response to Fade aiming a gun at him.

"Don't shoot! I mean no harm!" The strange jolly old man with white hair pleaded. The man was wearing a scientist outfit.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" Fade fixed his gaze on him. He demanded the old man such questions.

"My dear boy, I am Professor Calahan. You are in my lab." The professor introduced himself. Seeing him really meant no harm, Fade ceased his aim and unequipped his gun. Calahan was relieved then puts his hands down.

"My, how fascinating! I can't believe my portal worked! With a little tweak traveling to different worlds will be possible!" He continued in an exciting tone.

"Hey! Can you send me back? What about my friends?!" Fade raised his voice and looked around the lab once again.

"Unfortunately there was a delay in spawning my portal. You see I was interested in the laughing peacock. I could harness its alexandrite energy to make improvements with my portal and.." The professor stopped in his tracks. He sees the mercenary being impatient.

"Ugh..." Fade starts being impatient. Calahan noticed then..

"My apologies, ugh..." Calahan trying to figure out his name. "It's Fade." The mercenary replied.

"Right. Fade. Since the pyramid was collapsing, I decided to try and save the three of you as I detected life forms inside that pyramid. Like I said a delay in spawning the portal, you are the only one who was caught in it. I'm afraid I cannot send you back as the pyramid's in shambles already. Plus, it's just for one time use." The professor explained his reason why he used the portal.

"Damn, guess it can't be helped. Seeing those two women, they don't really get along. I just hope they both made it out alive." Fade sighs and shares his concern to the professor.

"I'm sure your friends would be just fine." The professor assures him as he pats his shoulder.

"Take your time to familiarize yourself in my lab. Of course you can explore my house. You're my guest after all! Come talk to me if you need anything else." Calahan opens his arms wide as he welcomes him.

"Alright. Thanks old man." Fade went around his lab.

 **Minutes Later**

Fade discovers he's in London England. He also read in paper that the pyramid that he came from was destroyed. He learned that portal travel does skip time. He decides to check up on Calahan. Calahan was tinkering with his machine. He couldn't get it to work.

"Professor, what are these portals? Can you explain them to me? It's somewhat similar to the wormhole that the Phantom Legend used awhile back." Fade informed the professor of his previous adventures.

"Portals are gates that connects one to the other. Be it another dimension, space and time. It is a remarkable phenomenon indeed! I too would never think I'd realize its existence in this old age of mine." Calahan stopped tinkering and explains to him with joy.

"Another dimension? Guess this might be what the Dealer's talking about awhile back." Fade thinks to himself. He silently listened to Calahan's explanation.

"In other event another version of me exists in that dimension, or maybe another version of you." Calahan smiles.

"You can't be serious." Fade comments about his explanation.

"It's just a possibility! I've never traveled one myself but I know this. There's a portal not too far from here. I would like you to explore it for me should you be interested in furthering my research." Calahan offers him an opportunity.

"I'm a mercenary not an explorer, old man." He was annoyed by the task the professor's giving him.

"Look! I'll pay! It's just dangerous for an old man like me to go there. It's quite dangerous in that world because it's at war." Calahan makes an excuse and offers the mercenary compensation should he accepts his offer.

"War? Guess I'll think about it. Don't mind being compensated for killing folk along the way there. Plus I'm damn broke anyway." Fade sighs.

A doorbell was heard from upstairs. It seems the professor was expecting visitors.

"Quick! Hide!" Calahan informs Fade. He tries to push Fade in a nearby cabinet to hide.

"Hide? what the hell's going on?" Fade tries to hesitate Calahan's instruction but gives in anyway.

"Listen dear boy, just do what I say. I'll explain later. Whatever happens don't do anything. Don't kill them." Calahan finally hides Fade from sight in a cabinet. He then fixes himself then went upstairs to let the guests in.

From inside the cabinet, Fade is able to take a peek and hear what's happening in Calahan's laboratory.

Armed men came downstairs to Calahan's lab along with him.

"Professor, we're here to inform you of Mr. Kido's behalf. He wants that portal done and functioning." The leader of the men informed Calahan as they were chuckling and pushing the old man.

"Yes, please inform Mr. Kido it will still take a five more days to complete the type of portal he requested." Calahan informs them as he shakes.

"A few more days? He wants it done now!" The man aimed his assault rifle at Calahan, shoving him. He turned the gun's safety off.

"Pl-Please! Wait! Y-You don't understand! Repairing the machine that generates the portal takes time!" Calahan's voice is trembling as he explains the situation.

"Time to die old man!" The man pulls the trigger. In which nothing came out of the barrel of the gun. Turns out it wasn't loaded.

"Noooo!" Calahan screams then pisses himself. Which made the men laugh much to his embarrassment.

"Hahaahah! Look at this old fool wet himself!" One of the men commented as the others are teasing him.

"Sons of bitches.." Fade muttered silently witnessing it from the cabinet he was hiding.

"You got three days. It's a bullet to your brain if it's not done. No more delays!" The leader smirked and leaves along with his men.

 **Few seconds later**

Fade steps out from the cabinet he was hiding and checks on the professor who was still shaking from what happened.

"You should've told me it was one of Kido's men. I would've killed them there and then." Fade grabs the professor by the coat. The professor pushed him back.

"Why yes they're Kido's men. What business do you have with him?" Calahan starts to become curious of the mercenary he summoned. He focused looking at him from head to toe.

"Gotta kill that son of a bitch. Asshole set me up to die. Hope you're not going to delay me like that thief Fujiko." Fade shared his quest for revenge.

"Ahh so you're that mercenary he thought he killed before. If you have a deathwish son, he'll be arriving to my lab in 3 days. Speaking of thieves, you mentioned Fujiko? That woman is his mistress. There were talks she was kidnapped by a mercenary." Calahan regains his composure, his tone reverts to normal.

"Fujiko kidnapped? Please, if there's anything about her it's that she doesn't keep her word and she often leads me on." Fade annoyed thinking about Fujiko and her actions. Most recent how Fujiko just used him as her pawn to help her recover a treasure they even didn't get.

"Guess I found his kidnapper, don't you worry my dear boy. I may be working for him but I promise I won't tell a soul about you." Calahan warns Fade about Ryuji being protective when it comes to Fujiko.

"Yeah whatever, well what's next professor? Guess I'll help you repair that portal for that asshole and kill him the moment I see him." Fade shares him his plan. He also agrees to help the professor since he saved him from danger after all.

"Fade, you head in to town and fetch me these supplies for the machine. I've got to change my pants." He hands him a list of things to buy. Also money to compensate with his errands.

"Alright professor. I'll bring them back as soon as I get them." Fade leaves the professor's lab and makes his way to downtown.

 **The Dealer's Estate - Dealer's Room**

The Dealer was face to face with a young man who has short purple black hair with purple eyes. The young man has scars on his right eye covered by a purple eyepatch. The man was wearing a medieval armored purple and black jacket with gloves, pants and boots that matches it. He has two swords on his back.

"This isn't a deal but I have a job for you that will compensate you, VII the Seventh Assassin." The Dealer smiles at him.

"What do you want, Dealer?" The man spoke with a deep voice.

"I simply want you to kill a mercenary. His name is Fade." The Dealer showed him a picture of Fade.

"Fade? I know of him. I shall pass. This is an uninteresting assignment." VII stood up and faced away from the Dealer.

"You're supposed to be an assassin of the Templar!" The Dealer demanded.

"Hmph. I shall take my leave." VII left the room. The Dealer's guards blocked his path. They all pointed their guns at him.

"You aren't going anywhere! The boss isn't finished with you yet!" One of the guards informed him.

"You shall stand down and put down your weapons. I care not for your lives should you decide not to comply." VII takes out his sword from his back. The blade reveals to be purple.

"Open fire!" The Dealer's men started shooting at the Seventh Assassin. He deflected and sliced through the bullets effortlessly with his sword and some of the bullets came back to the attackers, killing them. He charged a few of them and sliced each of their heads off. A few men remain and they ran out of bullets. They engaged against him using their knives.

VII removes his eyepatch revealing his other eye color to be yellow. He powers up and turns his purple black hair yellow then both his eyes turned yellow. He quickly teleports with lightning fast speed then sliced their torsos off.

One last guy was shaking in fear. VII takes out the other sword from his back which reveals to be yellow. The combines both of it using its hilt. With the combination he has a double saber with the colors of yellow and purple.

"Gwahh!" He teleports and stabs the man in his gut. He takes out the purple sword from the other end then slices his head off. Outside the Dealer's room was full of blood and dismembered bodies.

The Dealer came out of the room. A head rolls on the floor near the Dealer's foot.

"Do you really have to show off? Consider yourself lucky those men are expendable. Hear me out." The Dealer smirks at VII who's covered in blood. He found VII's work amusing.

"Hmph. If you weren't immortal I would've finished you off by now. Very well. Say what you have to say and make it quick." VII sheathes his swords on his back and wears his eyepatch.

"Look, this mercenary Fade has been a pain in the ass in my operations. As well as Ryuji's." The Dealer explains to Fade.

"Ryuji? He and I do not get along. Blood shall be spilled in the battlefield should we meet." VII informs him of his intentions.

"Listen, this Fade kidnapped Fujiko Mine, Ryuji's mistress." The Dealer continues. VII eyes widened when he heard of her name he turned back to face the Dealer.

"Fujiko? I demand you to tell me everything! Be quick with it!" VII fixed his gaze on the Dealer. The Dealer then explained the situation and where he could potentially find and kill Fade.

 **London England - Downtown (Afternoon)**

Fade is carrying bags containing the materials the professor needed for his laboratory. He stops walking and takes out an apple from the bag.

"Damn these are quite a lot. This portal thing sure is interesting." He puts down the bags then takes a bite of the apple he took out.

"Argh!" A voice was heard from the distance.

"Trouble? What's going on?" He carries the bag and make way to where the sound is coming from.

 **Downtown - Alleyway**

Mai, wearing a brown trenchcoat, is cornered in a dead end by five thugs. One of the thugs has his palms on his left cheek. Mai's fan returns to her. It seemed like it was the one which hit the thug in pain.

"Damn this bitch!" The pained thug commented.

"This babe is my type!" The bald thug smiled as he was holding a baseball bat. The thugs along with the leader who's the biggest among them laughed at Mai.

"You better watch your mouth.. or this is going to hurt even more!" Mai opened her fan then closes it to point at them.

"You think you can take all of us on?!" A thug remarked

"What the hell's going on here?" Fade witnessed the thugs cornering a woman.

"Get out of here! You want to get hurt?!" The blonde thug told Fade. Mai's eyes widened and could not believe who she just saw.

"Fade!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were dead!" Mai expressed in delight. She's happy that the man she thought was dead is walking.

"Mai! It's great to see you! I never thought I'd bump into you here!" Fade puts down the bags he's carrying while still holding the apple he was eating.

"Ohh! I see." The leader of the thugs remarked as he looks at Fade. "Listen well boy. This girl is mine and we found her first. You don't get a piece of her." The leader continues.

"Boss, can I have a share of her too? Ouch!" The pained thug received a fist on his head from the leader.

"You don't get any! She's all mine! Hahahaha! Argh!" The leader laughed but was thrown an apple to his face. "Guys get them!" The leader orders his men to attack both Fade and Mai

"Our reunion can wait later Fade. For now let's take care of these thugs!" Mai takes off her trenchcoat revealing her red ninja garb which shows off a lot of her features. Her breasts bounced as she readies her stance. She jumped in the air and threw her fan. "Kachosen!" Her fan hits the two thugs coming after Mai. The two thugs still went after Mai.

As Mai's fan returns to her, she blocked an incoming punch from the first thug then kicked him in the head then performed a somersault, kicking him in the chin. The second attacker rushed to her but Mai threw her fan again hitting him in the face which makes him cover up in pain.

The leader was surprised by Mai's ability to fight. He turned around and see his two other men fighting Fade.

Fade blocked a punch coming from the first attacker then countered with a punch to the gut. He performed a shoulder throw putting the attacker down. The second thug came from behind, he counters with an elbow to the gut then side kicks him on the same spot. The thug is on the wall beside an iron pipe.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do besides cornering a lovely woman in an alleyway?" Fade readies his stance confidently. The thug grabbed the iron pipe and attacked Fade.

Fade dodged the thug's swings then he responded with a spinning roundhouse sending the thug back to the wall. The thug he threw got back to his feet and rushed in to Fade. Fade intercepted him with an elbow to the gut then grabbed him from behind to apply a sleeper hold which made the thug fall unconscious.

The man with an iron pipe attacked again in which Fade disarms him this time, grabbing the pipe from his hands, Fade uses it against him. He hits him hard on his knees. He was about to hit him in the head which made the thug cover in fear.

"Hahh!" Fade pretends to hit him in the head. "Ahhh!" The thug fainted from Fade's action. Fade chuckles and says "Talk about thugs." He drops the pipe and looks at Mai who's fighting two thugs.

Mai is fending off her two attackers.

She parries the punch of the bald thug then crouched down to give a roundhouse kick to the blonde thug who was coming on to her. She kicked the first thug on his back sending him away from her. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind by the blonde thug. He groped Mai's breasts much to her annoyance.

"You're soft and smell so good." The blonde thug commented as he felt her large breasts. The bald thug charges into Mai in order to attack her. She kicks the bald thug which bounces her and the blonde thug from her behind to a wall. She broke free from his grip and punches him in the gut then thew her paperfan to the bald guy's face knocking him out. The fan she thew returned to her then she smacked it to the blonde thug's jaw who groped her seconds ago.

"Hmph! That's for touching me in appropriate places! Can't blame them for being this beautiful!" Mai smiles and confidently fans herself.

"Mai! You sure showed them. You look very beautiful." Fade approached her and complimented her. He's also checking her out.

"Why of course I'm beautiful! You can't take your eyes of me too hehe." Mai chuckles. She likes it when Fade checks her out and admiring her beauty. The fight isn't over yet though.

The leader of the thugs pulled out a chain and started spinning it, sparking electricity from the chain.

"Damn you both!" He took a vertical swing at the both of them.

"Look out!" Fade exclaimed as he grabbed Mai. He saves the both of them from harm. The both of them saw the wall cracked resulting from the leader's attack. Both of them stood up and readied their stance.

"Guess this ain't over yet." Fade stepped on the chain the last remaining thug is holding. The thug pulls his chain up but was stopped due to Fade stepping on it. Mai used the chain to bounce herself in the air then thew her fan at the thug which hits him on the face. He lets go after being hit then sees the fan spinning like a boomerang incoming again towards him but he dodges. The fan returns to Mai in which she kicks it sending the fan to his face again. He covers up temporarily then after recovering he sees Mai full speed ahead with her kick. He blocks her kick then responded a punch of his own in which Mai blocked with both her forearms. She performed a cartwheel to get to his side. He throws a one two punch, Mai parried both of his punches then gave him a hook of her own which landed on his left side of the chin. He backed away from her then Mai charged at him with her technique "Hissatsu Shinobi-Bachi!" she was engulfed in fire as she attacks with her elbow his landed on his chest.

The thug catches his breath as he backed away from Mai. He turned his attention to Fade and starts to attack him. He attacked with a heavy punch which is telegraphed. Fade easily avoided by sidestepping then responded with a left hook to his chin then an uppercut. As the thug backed away, Fade did a spinning sidekick to his chest which knocks him to the ground. He stands up breathing heavily.

"Mai, let's end this!" Fade instructs Mai. She nods in response. Mai performed her Hissatsu Shinobi-Bachi technique which hits him in his mouth knocking his two front upper teeth out. Then Fade runs to him and performs a spinning sidekick to his chest sending him flying. This time the leader of the thugs is knocked out cold.

 **Minutes later**

"Finally that's over. Sure's a tough bastard." Fade checks on the fallen thug.

"By the way Fade. What are you doing here in London? How did you survive Yamazaki's attack? I thought you were dead." Mai asked him so many questions. She was impressed how an unskilled person from before survived a psycho's attack. She was turned on too how he drastically improved in 2 years.

"Very long story Mai. Well to start I was brought up here from Egypt thanks to a portal. I used a blood pack from the school's infirmary to pretend to bleed out. Sorry to play dead. I'm on a mission to hunt down Ryuji." Fade answered the ninja girl's questions.

"I've been tracking him down too. Before I continue I have something to say to you." Mai smiles and approaches him.

"What is it? Oh." Fade's lips was shut when Mai kissed him and hugged him tight. Mai kisses him passionately inserting her tongue to his mouth. Fade responds by using his tongue to intertwine with hers. After a few seconds they separated their deep kiss. Mai licked her lips as she enjoyed making out with the mercenary. The both of them still hugging each other face to face.

"I miss you handsome. You're still good with your kiss I see." Mai giggled as she seductively looked him in the eyes.

"Same here Mai I traveled all over to look for you." Fade kissed her again. This time the both of them explored more of their mouths. Mai is moaning with Fade's advances. The two of them are interrupted by a familiar looking man. The both of them separated their intimate kiss and hug.

"Well well if it isn't Mai Shiranui. A beautiful babe like you shouldn't be in a place like this doing dirty things like that." The man with brushed up blonde hair smirked as both his hands are in his pockets. He was wearing a plain tight black t-shirt, black pants and white shoes.

"Yamazaki?! What are you doing here?" Mai was surprised with his appearance. "This son of a bitch's here?!" Fade said to himself.

"Why I'm here to rid of you from Ryuji's operation. Wait who's that? Aren't you familiar?" Yamazaki answers Mai's question then took notice of Fade.

"Thought you killed me you son of a bitch?!" Fade raised his voice against Yamazaki who mocks him.

"Oh that's right you're that mercenary I killed before. It's funny who I can't recall you because you aren't covered in your own blood. Doesn't this alley way look familiar to you? I'll make sure this time you die along with that babe!" Yamazaki readies himself against Mai and Fade.

Fade and Mai were in their fighting stance.

"Fade, leave this big boy to me." Mai worries about him. She fears about Fade's safety when facing Yamazaki. Not wanting the same thing to happen before.

"Mai, I'll help. I know this guy's tough but I've been through hell. Trust me, the outcome will be different this time." Fade confident this time as he readies his knife.

Yamazaki charged at both Mai and Fade.

 **Police Station - Days Earlier**

Amanda is speaking to Zenigata privately

"Zombies? That doll's lucky in that situation. And the mercenary?" Zenigata smokes his cigarette.

"He fell into a trapdoor in the pyramid. A portal. He might've been teleported somewhere. Believe me Inspector, it's strange that such a thing just suddenly happened." Amanda informs Zenigata of what happened during her escape with Fujiko and Fade.

"Portals? This world is getting stranger by the minute. By the way are you still going to pursue that thief, Fujiko?" Zenigata asked the pink haired commander as he finishes up his cigarette.

"Yes, inspector. She's my responsibility. I'm sorry if she got away. Please allow me to make up for my mistake." Amanda pleaded as she wants to get back at Fujiko.

"Alright Amanda. Word is she's been spotted heading to Central America in Carib." Zenigata informs of her the location.

"Carib? That State's currently under revolution. With the politics going on there, a potential war might set off." Amanda shared her knowledge on the town.

"That's the problem, we may know her location but because of the political affairs going on. I'm afraid it's out of our jurisdiction. We can't be involved in with their affairs." Zenigata further explains Amanda the sitation.

"I understand Inspector. Whatever she's planning she's still my responsibility. I can't afford her to cause trouble. Especially being involved in a potential war." Amanda still persists on her intention.

"You're determination's something. There's no way a stubborn respectable figure such as yourself will yield to this one." Zenigata sighed.

"I'm sorry for insisting on this sir." Amanda still determined as seen in her eyes.

"Alright Amanda. You can't use your badge or the XAT on this one. If Carib knows you're from the government or the law enforcement you will put the world at war. Understood?"

"Yes inspector. Thank you." Amanda respectfully saluted Zenigata.

 **Airplane on the way to Carib - Present Day**

In the plane majority are south and central American passengers are boarded. Amanda Werner whose wearing a brown leather jacket and white pants, is one of the passengers. Some of the passengers are staring at her. Maybe admiring her beauty or because she's the only one who has pink hair. Some are minding their own business. The plane's speaker made a static. An announcement is being said.

"This is the captain of Lufthansa Air speaking, we will be arriving shortly in our destination: Nahava, Carib. ETA is one hour." The captain announced in the speaker informing the passengers of the flight's current status. Amanda puts on her earphones listening to a stream she's watching on her passenger monitor regarding news in the capital.

"This'll be a tough one. I can't represent the police force or else the government will be up my ass." Amanda stares outside the window temporarily. A flight attendant approached her offering her a drink. Amanda took off her earphones to speak to the flight attendant.

"What beverage would you like ma'am?" The flight attendant asked. The choices of the cart were: orange juice, mango juice, fine wine, water and coffee.

"I'll have coffee and water on the side please." Amanda smiles as she made her choice. The flight attendant gave her the drinks happily in which Amanda thanks her for the service. Amanda took a sip of the coffee and puts back her earphones again and watches the steam. She caught near the end of the stream.

"This is Fujiko Mine reporting from Nahava in Carib." The stream from Amanda's monitor revealed Fujiko is posing as a journalist.

"I'll find you Fujiko Mine. Just you wait." Amanda took another sip of her coffee.

 **London - Alleyway**

Yamazaki is bloodied up a bit thanks to Fade's knife slash. Mai and Fade are both panting, catching their breath as their fight with Yamazaki isn't over yet. Yamazaki sadistically smiles as he infused his blood with dark energy using his right hand then he fires it towards Fade.

"Fade look out!" Mai warns him. Fade was able to block the projectile but was still hurt due to the impact which backs him up.

"Damn it! What the hell's this guy made out of?!" Fade draws hit pistol at Yamazaki. Mai checks up on Fade.

"Fade, your gun won't work against this guy. Trust me." Mai readies her fan and throws it at Yamazaki. "Kachosen!"

Yamazaki evaded the fan and rushed towards Mai and grabs her up in the air and tries to headbutt her. Mai was able to block it with but sends her flying to the wall.

"Iyaahh!" Mai cried in pain. Fade rushed into Mai's aid and checks up on her. "Fade be careful." She smiles at him then she faints. Yamazaki starts to approach them with his hands still on his pockets.

"Mwahahahaha! Time to finish the job. I'm going to enjoy this!" Yamazaki starts running at them. Fade thought of an idea how to beat him. Yamazaki attempts to slice them from a distance, Fade takes out a flashbang and throws it quickly at him. Yamazaki sliced the flashbang instead which blinded him temporarily.

Yamazaki recovers his vision but sees Fade in a quick step, he was stabbed in the gut with his survival knife.

"Gaahhhh!" Yamazaki coughs blood and falls down to the ground. Yamazaki thought knocked out, was smiling. Fade checks up again on Mai and tries to wake her up.

"Mai! Mai! Are you alright?" Fade has Mai in his arms.

"Ugh. My head. What happened? Is the battle over?" Mai barely opens her eyes. She was still recovering from the impact.

"Yeah, I guess it's over." Fade princess carried her. Mai looks at him intimately for a second then looks at Yamazaki's body. Mai looked at Fade.

"Fade, if Yamazaki is here that means Ryuji Kido might be around here somewhere. I know you want him but we have to lay low first. I checked in a hotel. Let's go there." Mai informs Fade of the situation. It is unwise for him to pursue Kido at this state.

"I have to return to the professor and bring him the supplies he needs for portal." Fade informs Mai of his errands.

"Fade, it's getting late. Let's go to him tomorrow." Mai quickly responds.

Fade lets go of Mai and picks up the bags containing Professor Calahan's supplies for the portal repair. The both of them make their way to the hotel Mai checked in.

 **Hours later**

Yamazaki got back up from the ground. Cracking his neck and licks his own blood, he looks up in the sky.

"So the kid's gotten better. Mwahahha! I bet I'll be seeing you again soon." Ryuji maniacally laughs. He calls Ryuji Kido, his boss.

"Yamazaki, report." Kido answered.

"I've found that bitch again and guess who else I found. The mercenary I thought we killed years ago. Seems like a mini-reunion. Don't you want to visit boss? You did say you want a piece of him." Yamazaki licks the blood from his knife. Kido puts down the phone

 **London England - Limousine**

Ryuji Kido is wearing a white formal suit with his hair slicked back. He has an angry gaze as he looks outside his window.

"My Fujiko. I swear I'll kill you Fade." Ryuji's fist glowed red. An evil aura surrounds him.

 **London England - Hotel - Mai's Room (Night time)**

Outside the window, a view of the street shows traffic and lights. Mai's hotel room was simple. The wall and ceiling is decorated yellow while green curtains are green. There's only one queen sized bed. Fade is looking outside the window looking down the city with busy streets. Mai was in the shower cleaning herself up.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm here with Mai right now. The woman who I first fell in love with. The both of us pursuing Ryuji Kido." Fade smiles as he recalls his adventures.

"I haven't had a boy in my room since elementary school. Teehee. Unlike that Andy, I'm sure Fade and I will be doing something tonight. It will be very long and intimate." Mai rubs her breasts and she giggles. She running her hands over her body.

After Mai's shower. She greeted Fade with her long brown hair down as she's wearing a pink bathrobe revealing cleavage which caught the eye of Fade who can't help but stare at her breasts much to Mai's approval.

"Hey Fade, whatcha doing?" Mai in a happy tone asked. She likes when Fade is only wearing a tank top revealing his toned muscles.

"Just staring outside I guess." Fade blushed as he spoke to her while still continuing to check her out discreetly.

"Hey Fade, I know this is just our second time we met and I felt like I've known you for a while. You were always in my thoughts. How you have improved since then. It's just amazing how fate led us to meet again." Mai sat on the bed while she dries her wet hair with a towel.

"I know Mai it's been a lot and far long. Been involved with different people just to find that bastard Ryuji. Boarded a smuggling boat that lead me to Germany just to be involved in a police force's battle against zombie like machines. Back to Japan to track down a journalist which leads me to an island which was ruled by a cult. In that operation I met with Ryuji's mistress, Fujiko. She's a thief whose intentions are a mystery. 'Til I ended up in Egypt falling into a portal which mysteriously teleported me here in London. Then I bumped into you. You what have you been up to Mai?" Fade narrates his story. He sits beside Mai smiling at her.

"Me? Well I've been tracking down Ryuji too. The reason why before I didn't want you to kill him in that school because he possess a scroll." Mai shares Fade her intention.

"A scroll?" Fade was confused by what Mai mentioned.

"Yes, it's a scroll which contains the location of the armor of Ares, the god of war. The armor enhances the wearer's defense and provides the god's shackles in which he can bind anyone with it. Least that was the problem before. Before I confronted him a young handsome man who's wearing all purple with a purple double fight against Ryuji.." Mai tells the tale from her point of view.

 **Flashback - Dead Sea Temple**

Mai was hiding behind a wall from above. She's overseeing Ryuji and his opponent wearing purple. The both of them are in a showdown in which Ryuji was glowing a red aura while the man in purple has his double saber equipped.

"My, my who is this mysterious handsome young man. He's cute but not as cute as Andy or Fade." Mai compliments the man wearing purple. Mai just observed from a distance, witnessing a battle that was going to take place.

"By the order of the Templar, you shall not take anything from this temple. Give this up now Ryuji or die!" The man in purple raised his voice.

"The 7th Orphan or should I say the 7th survivor. VII, the only one who's going to die is you!" Ryuji charges in to attack VII. Both of them clashed which makes the temple tremble. The both of them fought intensely which neither of them were able to land a crucial blow to the other.

"The temple's shaking! I have to get out of here!" Mai escapes from the temple while the exit is still available. From a distance Mai saw the temple engulfed in flames and dark matter of energy.

 **Present Time - Mai's Hotel Room**

"I didn't really get to witness their fighting. Ryuji was the only one who came out alive without the armor. I didn't see the man in purple too after that." Mai finishes her story.

"A man in purple? Guess he tried and ended up dying against him huh. Damn, that Ryuji. I didn't think he wasn't ordinary. That bastard has powers as well?! I really be careful against that guy." Fade remarked.

"He probably perished in that temple. It was the first and last time I saw that guy around. Thanks to him he stopped Ryuji's evil plan. He is aiming for world domination. Who knows what else he has in mind that's why I'm after him." Mai finishes her tale.

"I see." Fade pauses for a while to digest the information Mai told him. A few seconds later Mai stood up with a smile on her face.

"Fade! When this is all over, I want you to join me in this 3 on 3 tournament called battleground of the gods. Its rules are similar to the King of Fighters Tournament that I regularly participate in." Mai informs him of the tournament she saw advertised on tv one time.

"A tournament huh? There any money in it?" Fade sparks interested in Mai's invitation. He began having thoughts of fighting alongside her. The fun that they may share together.

"Of course there's money in it! I received an invitation after. It says we'll earn a five digit fee by just entering then it'll be doubled if we win! We don't really have to win. We just go fight and have fun! Ohhh I can't wait! We'll use that money for vacation. A wedding then our honeymoon! Ohh! Ahhh! I can't just wait!" Mai is blushing and shrieking with excitement. She daydreams with her and Fade on a church getting married.

"Marriage?! What?!" Fade was surprised with what he just heard. This is just the second time he met her.

"You did say you love me right?! We even did it the first time we met!" Mai reminds him of the even when the both of them had sex in a classroom. That was the time Mai convinced him not to kill Ryuji.

"Yeah, guess I'm looking forward to it." Fade scratches his head and smiles at Mai. "I guess I'll have to go with Mai. She's the first woman I fell in love with.. but Amanda...Simca...Fujiko." He worries about his actions with sleeping with other women. Amanda herself was so enraged when she witnessed him engaging in intimate acts with Fujiko. He cleared those thoughts in his mind and focused on the moment at hand.

"By the way if it's 3 on 3. Who's the third member?" Fade was curious about the third member of the team.

"I'm still figuring that out. I met a strong woman at a bar but she hasn't given me a call yet. I would ask my friends Yuri and King but they're busy with their problems. As of my ex-boyfriend Andy! Hmph! Forget about him! I'm never invited to his team! I don't think he'll join my team as well. Well that's why I have you my handsome Fade! Hehehe!" Mai leaned close to Fade and looked at him with her bewitching eyes. She hugged him and leaned close to his face.

"Mai..I..." Fade gulped with her advances. Mai runs her hands over his chest.

"You know you're cuter when you're all nervous and surprised. Hehe." Mai smiled seductively as she teased him.

"Well... I.." Mai shuts his lips with hers. Fade's eyes widened a bit then closed his eyes as he moves his mouth with hers. Mai moans as they are making out. Fade hugs her and the both of them lie down in the bed as they continue making out. They broke their kiss temporarily just so Mai can take off his pants while Fade took off his tank top. Fade, who's shirtless, looked down on the woman as he puts his hands above her shoulders. He admires her beauty and smiles at her. Mai puts a finger on her lips biting it to tease him more. Fade was bewitched once again by the alluring ninja and went on to kiss her. Mai approved of the kiss as they both use their tongues to explore each other's.

 **Nahava, Carib - Streets**

People are rallying towards a revolution. A dark skinned man wearing a green outfit is overseeing the crowd as he is being cheered on by the crowd with signs of Revlucion, Nahaba, Philadel Kest, Vieteria & others that support the on going rally. Amanda is blending in among the crowd manages to get near the news van. She approached a camera man who's currently on break

"Excuse me sir, is Fujiko Mine here?" Amanda, still wearing her civilian clothes, tries to find Fujiko's whereabouts in the area,

"Oh why yes. She's actually on that side of the crowd there for the taping." The cameraman points out where she is. Fujiko is doing a report on the crowd as she is live on television.

"Thank you. Could you please tell her a friend is expecting her?" Amanda then informs him where Fujiko's needs to meet the "friend".

 **Minutes Later**

Fujiko is wearing a yellow top and white pants and heels as she walks to the TV van. They knew it was her break and she wanted to have a cigarette. Then she was greeted by the cameraman Amanda spoke to earlier.

"Ms. Mine someone's asking for you. A friend of yours." The cameraman informed her which made her wonder. The cameraman told Fujiko to meet her in that area alone. Fujiko went by herself.

"Friend of mine? Wonder who." Fujiko thought aloud as she walked near the area. She heard a voice call out her name then she closed her eyes and smiled. Footsteps were approaching behind her.

"Fujiko, don't think you can get away this time." Amanda calmly told Fujiko. She noticed Fujiko has her M1910 pistol concealed in her pocket.

"Amanda Werner, you just can't get enough of me huh." Fujiko opens her eyes and smiles confidently as she draws her pistol to aim at Amanda. Amanda attempts to disarm her by sidestepping quickly then grabbing the barrel of the pistol then quickly kicking the gun from Fujiko's hand sending it in the air momentarily. Fujiko grunted as she punches and kicks the commander. Amanda responds by blocking and attacking back. The two of them are evenly matched. By the time the gun was above their reach, Amanda parries Fujiko's kick and sweeps her to the ground by tripping her. Amanda caught the gun and aimed it at Fujiko. Fujiko glared at the commander pointing the gun at her.

"Amanda, I must admit your infatuation towards me is remarkable? You just might give Fade, Lupin and Ryuji a run for their money." Fujiko teased Amanda as she stands up. Fujiko is confident that Amanda won't shoot her so she doesn't puts her hands up.

"Ugh, Fujiko. As much as I want to cuff you right now.. I don't have one with me. I came here as a civilian, not as an officer." Amanda puts down the gun as she expressed her dislike with Fujiko.

"At least you know you can't arrest me. What's going on with this state right now you really can't risk letting them know that someone like you would be involved in this mess. So let me be with my work. Hehe." Fuijko winks at the commander which made Amanda swear at Fujiko much to her amusement.

"By the way can I have my gun back? A lonely woman like me needs it for self defense should bad men come after me." Fujiko continues teasing Amanda. Amanda's eyes roll to express her annoyance with Fujiko.

"Lonely? The words you come up with are irritating! Uggh!" Amanda raised her voice which made Fujiko smirk. As Amanda continues to express her dislike with the thief.

A flash grenade suddenly rolled over between them. Both women were surprised as they saw it then sought for cover. Unknown men are shooting at them.

"Fujiko get down!" Amanda apprises Fujiko as she was shooting at the assailants. Fujiko struggles as she was getting shot at while at cover.

"Amanda do something!" Fujiko implored Amanda. Amanda was protecting Fujiko from their attackers.

"Don't kill the journalist we need her alive!" A man ordered the other. Amanda and Fujiko both heard it which made them both aware of the situation. Amanda was able to neutralize some of the attackers which gave room for Fujiko to run to Amanda's cover. The two girls run to an alley to evade their pursuers.

"As always Fujiko! You're always being chased by men! You're such a pain in the ass!" Amanda complains to the thief while both of them run.

"You're a pain in the ass too for being the only woman chasing me non-stop!" Fujiko answers back to Amanda.

"Oh be quiet! If you didn't try to escape from me you would be in a cell right now and we wouldn't have this conversation!" Amanda orders Fujiko to follow her which she complied. A dark skinned man attacked the both of them.

He tries shooting them with his assault rifle but Amanda pushes his gun which made him miss them. Shooting a wall instead. The man was quite strong which gave Amanda a hard time fending off. Fujiko just stood and watch Amanda fight the man. The man took out his combat knife and tries to stab and slash Amanda with it. Amanda looked at Fujiko and said something:

"Fujiko, they're after you! Find someplace to hide!" Amanda ordered the woman. Fujiko nodded as she understands the situation. Fujiko ran away. Unfortunately by the time she was about to escape, she was aimed by men then from behind a man grabbed her from behind then puts his hand forcefully on her mouth and nose.

"mmph!" Fujiko's eyes widen then closed slowly as she looses consciousness. It turns out the man's hand was applied with chloroform.

Meanwhile Amanda disarms the man and uses the knife to stab him in his lower quadrant of the abdomen. The man screamed in pain, Amanda gave him a roundhouse kick to the chin knocking him out.

"You'll live. Now time to find Fujiko." Amanda conceals the knife then runs towards where Fujiko went. She heard footsteps approaching then hid in a spot. She saw a lot of armed men with assault rifles then one of them was carrying Fujiko. The men spoke among themselves.

"Damn it! There's too many of them!" Amanda was feeling helpless that she lost Fujiko again. With only a pistol and a knife equipped, she knew that rescuing Fujiko would be suicide. She observes the men as they leave.

"We finally got this bitch but what about the one with pink hair?" The man carrying Fujiko asked a companion.

"Forget about her. Let's move out." Just like that the men left the area. Little did they know the man who's leading the revolution saw the whole thing from a distance.

 **London, England - Mai's Hotel Room**

Mai and Fade are still making out in the bed. Mai is still moaning within Fade's mouth as she runs her hands over his chest above. Fade then broke their kiss to start licking her neck which made Mai moan in pleasure. Mai opened her eyes and noticed the curtains still open.

"Fade... Ohh.. ahh..the curtain.." Mai moans as she points out the window to the mercenary busy kissing her. Fade stops and looks at Mai's direction. He stood up and walked to close the curtains. Mai stood up, taking off her bathrobe to reveal her alluring body. Fade can't help but stare and admire her naked body. Her large breasts, hips and legs so perfect. Fade approached her and puts his hands on her hips. Mai smiles seductively and puts her hands on his boxers to pull it down. His large erect member sprung when as his boxers went down. Mai smacks her lips as she gazed her eyes on his erection.

"My Fade, you really are excited for me huh?" Mai teased him then she placed her right hand on his cock rubbing it up and down. Fade moans then kisses her which Mai does the same. They kissed passionately as Mai still continues to give him a hand job. Mai moaned louder in his mouth when he places both of his hands at her breasts massaging it and playing with her erect pink nipples. Fade broke the kiss and puts his mouth on her breasts sucking them which resulted a loud moan from Mai.

"Ohh! ❣️ Ahh ❤️! Fade!" Mai moaned in pleasure as her tits are being sucked by Fade. She stroked his cock faster as she felt his member getting more stiff and hot. Fade takes out his mouth to suck Mai's other breasts. He works his tongue in a circular motion then gently bites her nipple. Mai then pulled him closer to her which made the both of them land in bed still continuing their intimate activity. Fade then licked Mai between her breasts on the way down to her stomach, Mai's face was filled with pleasure as she's being licked and kissed.

Fade ends up in Mai's pussy, he admires her private area. He can tell she has been keeping it clean and net. She smells very good which turned him on more. Mai puts her hands on his head and opened her mouth.

"Fade, this is embarrassing...Haaahh" Mai told him silently as her face was red. Fade started to work on her by licking her gently which resulted a loud moan from the alluring ninja. He then licked her some more, tasting her juice made him lick faster which made Mai moan louder and louder as she screamed his name in pleasure. As he was giving her oral sex, he played with her breasts again. Mai's so aroused she arched her back as her tits are being massaged while she is being eaten out.

"Haaahh..Hahh...Hahh..❤️ Fade I'm gonna come! Aahhh! ❤️" Mai heavily panted then screamed his name as she was on her orgasm. She screamed loudly in pleasure after Fade was done eating her out. Fade stood up still erect while Mai rested for a few seconds trying to catch her breath while being wet all over. She then kneels down on Fade with a seductive smile on her face. Her face red, she looks at his cock and strokes it with her right hand.

"You're so good. Hehe. This time relax and let me do all the work." Mai giggles then licks the tip of his cock resulting Fade moaning.

"Ohh Mai ahh!" Fade watches Mai bob her head up and down on his hard cock. Mai hummed pleasantly as she's giving him a blowjob, she swirls her tongue as she's making lewd noises sucking his cock. Fade is enjoying Mai servicing his cock, he grabbed her hair and guided her deeper in sucking his cock.

"I love your cock. It's hot and hard." Mai stopped temporarily and looked at him with drool on her mouth. She resumed her blowjob in which she sucked faster and went further. Deep throating him made him moan loud in which pleased Mai as he calls out her name. A few moments later.

"Mai I'm gonna... Ahh!" Fade climaxed in Mai's mouth which made her eyes widen for a bit. Mai takes a lot of his fluid in and takes her mouth away from his cock. Mai was drooling with a mix of her saliva and his cum as she was breathing heavily catching her breath. They smiled at each other, both of them know that neither of them are done. Mai then took the initiative as she smirks at him then gets back to his cock and puts it in between her large breasts.

"I can't get enough of your hard cock. Hehe." Mai giggles as she moves her breasts up and down as they jiggle while servicing his well lubricated cock thanks to her saliva. As the head of his cock peaked in between her breasts, she used her mouth to suck it. He moaned loud and mentioned her name in pleasure. Mai increased her pace as she runs her tongue all over the tongue pleasuring him some more. A few moments later he's at the verge of climaxing once again.

"Mai!" He gasped out loud as he couldn't take it anymore. She released his his cock in between her breasts as he cummed on her face. One of her hands moved to his cock as she strokes it, milking his cum. She opens her mouth as she receives his warm cum filling her up. He wasn't done cumming then she puts his cock inside her mouth sucking it some more. Both of them stood up and kneeled in front of each other. Mai shows him her mouth drooling of his cum, she opens her mouth and shows him full of cum. She opens her mouth again to show that its gone.

Mai was surprised to see Fade's cock still hard and ready for more. Fade pushed her as she lands the bed then goes on top of her, Mai watches him align his cock to her wet pussy. Mai breathes heavily and smiled at him in which he does the same.

"Put it in Fade...Ohhhh.. ❣️Ahhhh!❤️" Mai begged as Fade pushed his cock to the entrance of her wet region. She raised her voice as she trembled then flung her arms around Fade's neck and clung to him. They are face to face as they're both feeling each other's hot breath. Fade starts to move his hips, thrusting his cock back and forth inside Mai's pussy.

"Mai, you're so tight." Fade grunts as he fucks Mai. Mai lustfully looks at him and pulls his face towards her as they share a deep kiss once again. Fade breaks the kiss and began to work again with Mai's breasts massaging the left boob his right hand while sucking on the opposite. Mai made so much lewd noises as Fade fucks her even harder. Mai couldn't say anything as she cried in pleasure. Her face red, she looks at the mercenary intensely.

"Fade I'm gonna cum! Ahh! Ahhh! ❤️Ahhh! ❤️" Mai screamed in pleasure for the last time as she came, Fade too climaxed inside her. The both of them hugged each other tight as they share a heated tongued kiss once again. A few moments they passed once and fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Fade opens his eyes as sees the ceiling then he looked on his right, Mai is staring at him as she smiles.

"I don't think I'll ever forget last night. It's much better when we're not forced to do it in a classroom." Mai teased and blushed as she puts her palms on her cheeks. Fade holds her hand and smiles.

"Me too Mai. Me too. Let's get back to the professor. Maybe in a bit." Fade pulls her to him again and they kiss. They had sex again afterwards.

 **Sometime Later at Calahan's Lab**

Calahan was greeted by Fade. He introduces Calahan to Mai in which the three of them have a chat.

"Fade! I was expecting you to return last night! Time is isn't on our side you know! That portal needs to be made!" Calahan grabbed the supplies from Fade.

"Sorry man, trouble came. Forced me and Mai to spend the night elsewhere." Fade informed the professor who has his eyes fixated on Mai who's wearing her traditional red garb.

"You're name is Mai? Wow! What a baaaaaabe!" Calahan drools and gropes Mai in excitement. As a result, Mai was surprised with his advances, she started to get pissed of and hits him with her fan. Calahan was knocked in the air, as he landed he was a huge smile on his face with crocodile tears flowing down his eyes in a comedic fashion.

"Hmph! Keep your hands to yourself! Serves you right you old pervert!" Mai puts one hand on her hip, she points Calahan with her fan expressing her annoyance towards his action.

"Oh...remind me not to get on Mai's bad side." Fade scratches his head laughing at what he just witnessed. Calahan then said his apologies to Mai, he is just a dirty old man.

Calahan and Fade filled Mai out with the situation going on. He shares to the both of them that they should help him with the work so that he can finish faster and on time.

 **3 Days Later**

"There that should do it! I believe you two deserve a rest! Thanks for your help!" Calahan wipes of his sweat. Mai and Fade expressed their welcome to the professor and they went upstairs to get a drink. On the way up Fade notices an open notebook that contains information about the location of the portal Calahan wanted him to investigate. He took a picture of it, just in case.

Mai and Fade are seated beside each other on the couch with their hands on their drinks. Fade wraps his other arm to Mai's waist, which she approves of. She leans her head on his shoulders as they talk.

"Fade, I forgot to mention there's going to be an annual celebration of a casino back in South Town. It's called the Howard Casino. Chances are Ryuji will show up there too since he's funds the place." Mai takes a sip of her water.

"A casino celebration. Heh, sounds like it." He drinks his soda slowly.

"Yes, a casino that's involved in extortion, racketing, prostitution, slavery and other horrible things. I'll be there to infiltrate the place and recover a stolen artifact hidden in a vault there. That artifact may endanger the world as he know it that's why I'm doing this." Mai informs him with her serious tone.

"Guess I have to join you and stop his evil schemes, Mai. That guys deserves to be stopped." Fade understands the situation. Then Mai changed the subject. She brought up the portal that Ryuji wants.

"Ryuji wants that portal for something. We better beat up the thugs that bullied professor Calahan and teach them a lesson!" Mai cheerfully stood up as her breasts bounced. Fade obviously checked her out. He nods and agrees with her. The both of them went downstairs in the lab to speak to Calahan.

"Professor, Ryuji shouldn't gain access to that portal. If he does, who knows what he'll do with it." Fade warns the professor on the possibilities. Before Calahan was able to reply to Fade's warning a doorbell rang. The three of them then heard a bang with men going downstairs to the lab.

"The mercenary and the ninja are here!" One of Kido's men shouted then the others cocked their guns and aimed. "Open fire!"

As they unload their bullets, Mai dodged the bullets gracefully as she throws her fan to each and every of them. Fade saves Calahan as they both took cover under a table which Fade flipped. Fade throws a flashbang at the attackers which blinded them momentarily, as they were covering their eyes. Mai took advantage as she uses her agility to knock all of them out. Mai then throws her fan in the air and catches it, performing a pose as her breasts bounced.

"Yeah! Japan's best!" Mai confidently smiles and fans herself. Fade and Calahan can't help themselves but admire the ninja in front of them. Calahan gave his thanks to the ninja who saved them but it isn't over yet. A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was Ryuji who greeted them as he was wearing a white formal outfit. Mai and Fade are startled with the man. He glows a red aura which scares Calahan.

"Well well if it isn't Fade, the Dealer's mercenary. You know you've been a damn hindrance with my operations like that bitch Mai. You're doing it all over again by showing up with the portal I want. But..." Ryuji Kido teleports then charges at Calahan and chokes him up a wall with one hand. This caught Fade by surprise. Calahan was struggling to remove Ryuji's hand but to no avail.

"First, I have to thank you for my portal. Now die!" Ryuji impales him in the chest with his right hand. Calahan spits blood as he losses his life. It was a horrible sight to see for Fade and Mai as they screamed his name.

"Ryuji you son of a bitch! He didn't have to die!" Fade aims his gun at Ryuji and starts shooting at him. Ryuji effortlessly dodged the bullets by moving fast. Fade empties his gun and was shocked that nothing hit him. Mai worries in the situation she's witnessing.

"You expect to hurt me with that?! Hah, he had to die because he planned to betray me. I won't tell you this time because you have a habit of cheating death. Well I'm here for one thing. Where's my Fujiko?!" Ryuji angrily demanded the mercenary.

"I don't know where she is!" Fade denies about her whereabouts. This angered Ryuji and tries to kill Fade by charging at him but Mai defended him. Mai and Ryuji fought. Fade was helpless again as he watches Mai fight a man who's more powerful that the both of them. As they were exchanging their attacks, Ryuji got the best of Mai as he lands a punch to her gut which sends her flying. Fade catches her in mid air.

"Mai! Mai!" Fade calls out her name as she is in his arms. Mai barely opens her eyes seeing the man she loves.

"Fade, he's too strong. Best get out of here. I love you." Mai losses consciousness. Fade shields Mai from Ryuji as he was preparing to launch a projectile at them.

"Die Fade!" Ryuji launches his attack then all of a sudden a figure appeared and shielded Mai and Fade. As the smoke cleared out it was a man in purple who saved them from Ryuji. Fade notices the man who saved them.

"Who in the hell?! Wait no way.." Fade realizes the man in purple from Mai's story earlier regarding the Dead Sea Temple.

"VII, you picked the wrong time to come here! Raaaahh!" Ryuji and VII clashed as they fought each other. Fade carries Mai in his arms as he stood up. VII was able to knock Ryuji down as he lands a sidekick on his gut. VII looked at Fade coldly.

"You two should get out of here quick." VII ordered Fade to leave. As he was about to leave the area VII continued his words for Fade.

"Remember this mercenary. After my business with Ryuji. I'm coming for you." VII coldly told the mercenary. Fade just understood that VII will probably come and kill him next. He escapes the lab with Mai on the way to Mai's hotel room.

 **Carib: Sante Detention Facility**

Fujiko is wearing a pink low cut dress tied up in chains as she's being whipped on her back. It was two guards interrogating her. One is whipping her and the other one is seated in a chair talking to her too.

"You might as well talk. Who are you working for you sneaky bitch?!" The man whipping her demanded answers.

"We know your media credentials are fake!" The man seated informed her.

"I don't know... I..ahh..." Fujiko struggled speaking because she's being tortured.

"Who do you work for?! You better start talking!" The man demanded answers then all of a sudden the wall got destroyed which 2 armed men entered and gunned down Fujiko's interrogators. A man approached Fujiko and set her free from the chains, he catches her in his arms.

The man was wearing a green uniform and black boots. He has long slicked back hair, facial hair and a pointy beard.

"You're safe now, princessa." He kneels with her and gave her a warm embrace.

 **London, England - On the way to the Hotel**

Fade was running with Mai in his arms. As he made a turn, he saw armed men storm the hotel they were staying in days ago. He knew it was a bad idea to go there now because Ryuji wants them dead. Mai regained consciousness as Fade was running another direction away from the hotel.

"Fade, where am I? What happened? Arghh!" Mai grunted in pain as she felt her gut tremble. Fade stops and puts her down to check on her status.

"Mai, you don't look well. I'll bring you to the hospital far away from here." Fade expresses his concern for the injured ninja. Mai placed her finger on his lips and opens her mouth. Fade understands and listened to her as he puts her down. Mai was able to barely stand up.

"Thank you, Fade. I think it's best if we split up. I'm in no condition to fight right now. I'll just slow you down." Mai pleads him her idea. Fade doesn't want any of that as his body language says.

"Mai, you know I can't do that! If they find you..." Fade was cut off with Mai's action. She kissed him passionately all of a sudden. Fade opens his mouth with hers as they explored each other's mouths. After breaking the kiss, Mai then tells him why.

"Fade, just trust me okay? I'll be fine! We'll meet at the Howard Casino's celebration." Mai cheerfully winks at Fade. Fade understood Mai that she can take care of herself. Right now it's him he has to worry about. He kissed the ninja girl then parted ways with her.

Mai was able to disguise herself with a different outfit in a flash, Ryuji's men didn't notice her. Fade is running away for his safety against the pursuing men.

Normally he would fight back but they were dozens and heavily armed. Fighting them is not a good idea.

"Shit they're a lot I have to get out of here!" Fade struggles in his thoughts, thinking of a way to escape them. He then remembers the portal Calahan wanted him to explore for him. He quickly opened his phone and pin-pointed the location. He makes his way there as the distance is not too far from where he's at.

 **Dark Alley**

The place is barely lit and from a distance an orange portal was glowing. It was the gateway to the world at war Calahan mentioned.

"Wow, look at that! Never thought I'd be travelling to other worlds." Fade was amazed by the portal he saw. It was surreal and it sends shivers down his spine as he walks closer to it. Every step he took made him somewhat nervous of travelling. Footsteps were heard from a distance closing to him. He ran to the portal. As he was running, he looked back seeing his pursuers aiming their weapons with him. He saw some of them equipped with an RPG.

"You're gotta be kidding me?!" Fade was alarmed seeing their weapons. Ryuji really wants him dead. As they launched the rocket, Fade barely made the jump to the portal and the area exploded. Few minutes later, the men trying to find a trace of him. No avail, the portal was gone. Fade had successfully escaped them.

 **Nahava, Carib - Slums**

Amanda is camped in a corner as she's warming herself in a barrel fire. She takes out a piece of wood as she carves it with her knife. She is wearing a leather jacket and a shirt which reveals cleavage from her large breasts.

"I have a feeling I need that weapon from the Paladin in this mission. Might disobey orders, risk my reputation, family and the police force. But if it means saving countless lives from a potential war." Amanda was able to carve a miniature sword from the wood. She conceals her knife and holds the carved piece with her fingers.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Amanda silently in her thoughts about her determination.

 **Unknown World - Cave**

It was very dark inside. Fade used the flashlight in his pistol to illuminate his dark surroundings. He knew there was no return as the portal disappeared.

"Shit, where the hell do I go now?" Fade was walking as he aims his gun. He sees a light from a distance and ran to it. He then made his way outside the cave.

 **Unknown World - Forest**

He sees his surroundings, he checks his phone and can't get any signal. He knew he was really in another world, far away from home. The scenery of the place is admirable.

"Now how do I get home? This world really at war? Seems like a nice place to take a walk here.

Next chapter will continue Fade's adventure in the world he'll be involved in, The Land of Consume.


End file.
